Secretos Ocultos
by Aredna-R
Summary: Extraños sucesos sucederan alrededor de la vida de Akane, sucesos que entrañan en si mismos secretos que la ciencia misma aun no puede explicar, y que la mente misma por necesidad quiere olvidar. Actualizado, capitulo 12 arriba. R
1. Punto inicial

SECRETOS OCULTOS

**Secretos Ocultos**

La oscuridad era completamente densa, era una noche que albergaba mas de un suceso mágico a la vista de cualquier mortal, pues justo esa noche un eclipse lunar se iba a presentar, y era justo por eso que el día se había elegido y no al azar, el cielo negro se mostraba solo la brillante esfera presentando tonalidades ligeramente cobrizas, sin ninguna estrella para admirar, algo extraño, más poco podía interesar, solo se oía el tranquilo ir y venir de las olas, lo cual causaba más ansiedad, ya que esa noche tan esperada por cinco personas, estaba a punto de guardar con ella un evento muy especial, el cual les marcaría el rumbo de sus destinos e involucrarían en el acontecimiento sin pretenderlo a otros más.

Dos jóvenes situados en el lugar pactado desde hacía tres meses, se encontraban hablando en susurros, a pesar de saber que no había nadie a esas horas de la noche, era su manera de seguir en complicidad, la joven pelirroja sonreía animadamente, mientras que en el rostro del chico podía verse una lucha interna que se llevaba a cabo en su interior, ambos jóvenes esperaban por sus otros tres amigos, no tardarían en llegar.

**-¿Estas segura...?** –le observo con dejes de preocupación en su cristalina mirada

**-Claro, no hay nada que pensar** -sonrió la joven con expresión de emoción**- hemos** **deseado tanto hacer esto, que no me lo puedo creer** –llevo su dedo índice a su barbilla- **aunque me pregunto que habrá hecho Suki para deshacerse de el Sr. Hatsuke.**

**-Creo que no se deshizo de él, del todo** –le miró metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo.

**-¡¿Como?!** –su expresión de sorpresa y el tono elevado de su voz no lo pudo ocultar.

**-Tranquilízate…-**sonrió con nerviosismo por la reacción de la chica- **solo manipuló a su padre para que lo asignara a otra área de la Universidad, es del otro lado, la puerta trasera, y las rondas las hará pasada media noche así que eso nos dará** **tiempo** –dijo volteando a ver la luna - **empezaremos justo cuando se haga la oscuridad total** –sonrío ligeramente.

Suspiró algo tranquila- **Menos mal… **

El joven nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia ella, pero esta vez en sus ojos había algo diferente, se veían mas decisivos-**Sabes…tengo que confesarte algo**- tomo la mano de ella con delicadeza-

**-¿Que sucede?** –le miró con extrema ternura, no era un secreto en silencio que amaba mas allá de lo posible a ese chico frente a ella, compartían todo, pasiones, sueños, deseos, ilusiones, gustos…todo completamente y pensar que un pasatiempo era lo que los había encontrado.

**-Yo…quiero…-**se aclaró la garganta y continuo con timidez-**yo quiero que sepas…-**el sonrojo cubría sus pálidas mejillas y a pesar de sentir pena, su mirada jamás dejo de ver la de ella.

**-¡! Chicos ¡!** –Grito una voz femenina mientras su figura se dejaba ver en la oscuridad- **¿listos? **–Llegó junto a ellos interrumpiendo de raíz su conversación-

**-Eh…si** –dijo algo desganado por ver perdida su oportunidad, por una parte sabía que tendría mucho tiempo por delante, pero una opresión en su pecho insistente le hacía diferir de esa idea.

**-Faltan quince minutos para que se complete el eclipse y aún hay que acomodar todo** – dijo la recién llegada, miró su reloj con interés, para después mirar hacia la dirección en la que deberían de llegar sus otros amigos, entrecerró los ojos, como si eso le permitiese ver mejor tras aquella oscuridad, y luego volteó sonriente hacia sus otros dos compañeros- **¿Y tienen mucho? **

**-Un poco** –contesto la joven pelirroja sin mucho animo en su tono.

**-Hace un poco de frío –**y justo al decir esto la castaña se abrazó al chico, sonriendo ampliamente.

Él por su parte, no lo tomó a mal, ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga, desde pequeños, su familia era muy amiga de la de él y por ello desde niños habían sido compañeros de juego, siempre habían sido unidos, y en lugar de inmutarse por algo, le sonrío, pero pudo notar como la joven a la que minutos antes hubiese estado a punto de confesarle algo muy importante, le molestaba esa acción en demasía, simplemente él no lo entendía.

**-Debiste traer un suéter o algo más abrigador que esa blusita de manga corta y extremo** **escote** –sugirió con molestia mientras les daba la espalda haciéndose la desinteresada.

**-Si verdad** –rió la chica burlescamente – **pero tuve ciertas complicaciones con los tiempos y no pude llegar a casa por un abrigo** –dijo utilizando un tono meloso y digno de una victima-

Se dio vuelta mirando de frente a la desvergonzada como ella le llamaba, con gran enojo reflejado en sus verdes ojos** -Claro, eso lo explica todo** – su sarcasmo por más que lo quiso ocultar salió a flote-

**-Pero no te preocupes tanto, en este momento ya no siento más frío** –sonrío mordazmente.

La joven pelirroja estuvo a punto de contestar cuando la voz de las otras dos chicas se escuchó-

**-Ser puntuales** –sonrío animadamente la cuarta integrante de aquel grupo- **estar lista chica sarcástica** –mantuvo su sonrisa ante la mencionada.

**-Completamente** –sonrío ligeramente- **lo digo y lo seguiré diciendo tu sinceridad es lo que me agrada**- se acercó a ella riendo en complicidad, desde hacía años que eran amigas, muy buenas sin lugar a dudas, lo cual distaba mucho de la relación que guardaba con aquella chica que ahora estuviera abrazando a su…amigo, ambas eran extranjeras en ese lugar, y sus historias eran muy parecidas, tal vez por eso se habían comprendido mutuamente, y no era que fuese chica nueva en aquel sitio, si no que a pesar de que desde la corta edad de nueve años había sido enviada a Japón debido al fallecimiento de sus padres, y aunque los amigos cercanos de sus padres le hubiesen adoptado, aún no dejaba de sentirse extraña en ese lugar .

**-Chicos si no nos apuramos, estos diez minutos a nuestro favor nos comerá nuestros planes**– por fin la voz tenue de una joven de pelo negro como la oscuridad que los embargaba se hizo escuchar.

**-Bien ¿tienen la llave?** –dijo el chico quien había permanecido en silencio desde hacía rato, ese mal presentimiento no le dejaba sentirse bien-

**-Claro** –sonrió la pelinegra- **se la he robado con éxito a mi padre** –confesó su fechoría con orgullo-

**-¿Traes el libro?** –nuevamente cuestiono el chico esta vez dirigiéndose a la pelirroja

**-Yo no** –negó con la cabeza y dirigió su vista a la pelinegra- **¿Pasaste por el cierto?**

**-Claro** -volvió a contestar la pelinegra

**-Entonces todos listos** –la joven pelirroja les miró sin perder la emoción que le provocaba sumergirse en lo que no debía.

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa, todos menos el único hombre que acompañaba aquellas chicas, pero tampoco puso objeción, los cinco se adentraron en aquella Universidad, ambos armados con sus mochilas, en las cuales contenía los "materiales" necesarios para aquel "evento", subieron los escalones con rapidez, no había ningún minuto que perder, tenían que ahorrarse todo los minutos posibles, los necesitarían.

El grupo era encabezado por la pelinegra, quien iba unos escalones mas arriba que los demás, la castaña caminaba aún abrazada del joven, ambos eran observados con no muy buena cara por la pelirroja quien iba subiendo los escalones un poco más atrás junto a su amiga.

**-Chica sarcástica no estar siendo disimulada** –hablo por lo bajo la chica de cabello púrpura.

**-Es que la odio…se le repega demasiado** –bufó enojada, pero manteniendo el tono de voz bajo.

-**Es su amiga –**elevo los hombros en un gesto de desinterés

**-Es una aprovechada –**dijo como ultimo antes de terminar de subir los escalones.

Por fin llegaron a su destino, justo a mitad del pasillo que dirigía a la biblioteca, la castaña se encargo de dibujar un pentagrama, la chica de pelo violeta colocó las velas en las posiciones señaladas por la castaña, mientras la pelirroja empezaba a buscar la pagina que seria la necesaria para realizar aquel ritual.

**-Espera** –la cercanía de la pelinegra le puso pause a su búsqueda e hizo que los otros tres chicos le mirasen-

**-¿Que sucede?** –le miro extrañada-

**-Necesito que ayudes a acomodar los dijes en las direcciones angulares correctas…ya sabe que tú eres la experta en eso**–sonrío aparentando confianza, pero sintiéndose completamente nerviosa en su interior…las cosas tenían que ser diferentes, y esa era su única oportunidad para cambiarlas.

**-Bien-** le extendió el libro sin mayor importancia, la verdad daba igual quien leyera, ella quería sentir la emoción y descubrir si realmente había un mundo paranormal como hacia tiempo lo habían estudiado, y junto a su querida amiga, empezó a realizar la tarea que le hubiesen comisionado.

**-Listo –**dijo la voz masculina- **nos queda un minuto –**dijo comprobando la hora, mientras que afuera la luna era prácticamente ocultada por una sombra total**- es hora de tomar posiciones.**

Las cuatro chicas asintieron al instante, y cada una tomó una posición a cada extremo del pentagrama.

La pelinegra empezó a pronunciar las palabras impresas en aquel libro justo cuando la oscuridad fue total, la joven pelirroja se dio cuenta que no era el conjuro acordado, pero antes de que pudiese objetar, un denso viento se desató, y las velas se apagaron, al igual que la voz de cada uno de los cuatro chicos que solo expresaban rostros de desconcierto y poco a poco ante tal visión el terror se hacia presente, en el sepulcral silencio solo se escuchaba la voz de quien decía el conjuro y mientras más avanzaba, un sombra aún sin forma alguna se manifestaba justo en medio de los cinco.

--

**Notas de la Autora: **

Aquí va la explicación, no desesperen, verán, pues después de leer y releer la historia me parecía que algo no cuadraba, y pues era que me hacia falta una introducción, digo algo que les diera antecedentes, o al menos así me pareció, espero no se revuelvan, o se disgusten por este cambio, y al contrario lo tomen como un dato más a la historia.

Y es por este hecho, que me he dado cuenta que yo no puedo ser las autoras que escriben su capitulo por semana, sino que tengo que tener terminada toda mi historia para publicar, dios soy tan inconsistente, verán, hago cambios aquí, allá, lo releo, no me gusta algo y vuelvo a mover, pero bueno, la historia ya la publique, pero de que he escribo más allá del capitulo 8 que hoy público, eso ya es un hecho.

Saludos.

Aredna-R


	2. Capitulo I

Secretos Ocultos

**Secretos Ocultos**

Una joven recientemente incorporada a la Institución UT Universidad Tohoiko, se encontraba apenas entrando a su salón de clases y por impacto, recibiendo una nueva sorpresita por hablares de los compañeros integrantes de su grupo_, __rayos otro día de exámenes, apenas mis primeras semanas en esta escuela y parece que todos los días de clases están a la carrera, y por eso mismo se les ocurrían los terroríficos exámenes sorpresas al profesor de Matemáticas_, al menos del siguiente examen, si tenia conocimiento de que iba a acontecer, pero aun así, no le ayudaba en nada que fuese de inglés, justo esas dos materias eran su talón de Aquiles, y aun así se desempeñaba un poco mejor en estadística, pero claro esta en situaciones en que tuviera conocimiento del examen y obviamente un estudio previo.

El maestro entro al salón, saludo al pequeño grupo anunciando la existencia de un examen sorpresa, relativamente no eran muchos, unos veinte como máximo. Algunos integrantes más que contestar, tomaron la confianza de protestar por el examen, claro esta en vano, ya que el profesor prosiguió con lo planeado, inició prendiendo la pantalla interactiva, donde aparecieron al instante dos problemas con su correspondiente diagrama de dispersión, para proseguir a repartir una hoja con los problemas a cada uno de sus alumnos.

La chica observo la hojita que anteriormente hubiese repartido el profesor, en ella se leía:" determinar la varianza, la mediana, la desviación de las medias y las proporciones" y para esto, solo dos formulas vistas en las dos clases anteriores, _algo tan fácil_, pensó con exasperación, pero por que ese nerviosismo, hacia años que no le sucedía por un bobo examen, esa opresión en su corazón, esas ansías, no la dejaban pensar bien, finalmente termino decidiendo culpar de ello a los exámenes que tendría posteriormente, se recrimino a si misma, no tenia por que preocuparse por cosas sin sentido, ni lógica, sin embargo, lo raro era que eso le pasaba desde el primer día que había puesto un pie en esa Institución Universitaria.

Una hora paso y realmente apenas e inició escribiendo los datos del problema, ya había identificado de que formula se trataba, ahora el problema era acordarse completamente de la formula, su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos divagantes, _por única y rara vez le dio gana al profesor de no poner ni siquiera las formulas en el pintarrón como acostumbra hacer__,_ en fin, solo resignación había que tener, resolvió el primer problema pero justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de su equivocación, formula equivocada, que rayos le pasaba ese día.

Se dio por vencida, era trabajo y desgaste en vano, además claro de un seguro dolor de cabeza, cuando decidió ir a entregar el examen, justo se percato de que el profesor ya no estaba. - extrañada consulto su reloj- **Pero si apenas y son las 6:00 mmm... cosa rara, aun faltan treinta minutos de clase**- observo a sus compañeros, realmente apenas y les conocía, era por eso mismo que casi no convivía con ellos, al menos para entablar una conversación fuera de lo que era la escuela y tareas, cosas fugases, y todo por que en esta Universidad cada trimestre se salían de la carrera varios estudiantes y entraban otros, era difícil así mantener una amistad, auque también contaba que apenas y cumpliría el mes reincorporada en esa escuela.

Observo con atención la hoja en sus manos, y no pudiendo evitarlo pensó melancólicamente en su antigua universidad, en sus amigos, todo lo que dejó, pero era bueno, si no hubiese aceptado esta beca por destacar como la mejor alumna de primer grado hubiese sido demasiado tonta, esta escuela era buena una de las mas famosas y reconocidas de Japón y lo mejor era que ya llevaba aventajado un año de su antigua escuela, el sonido de choque contra el piso de una lapicera metálica la hizo devolver la atención a sus compañeros, era raro estaban bastante serios, platicando entre ellos, cada uno con su grupito, realmente era raro generalmente parecían pericos hablando unos con otros, sonrió burlonamente ante ese pensamiento, nuevamente observo la no tan grande hoja en sus manos, en fin, suspiro resignada, _me temo que ha sido una… ¿"broma"?_, si podría decirse que eso fue lo que planeo su profesor con ánimos de probarlos y así decidió asustarlos un poco, cruzó los brazos, continuando con sus pensamientos, _eso es señal de que esta conciente de que no estamos practicando lo suficiente, vaya esa intuición que tienen estos maestros a veces me sorprende y otras tantas no, pero bueno por algo saben de psicología_, rió para si misma por sus bobas respuestas internas, hizo añicos la hojita sin pensar y la tiro en el cesto junto a la puerta.

La media hora paso, y la clase próxima tampoco la tuvo, sin embargo les anunciaron que para la próxima clase estaba destinado un examen de ingles, cosa que no agrado a ninguno de los integrantes del grupo, Akane solo se limitó a hacer una mueca de disgusto, _por que rayos se empeñan los maestros en molernos el fin de semana, sean o no sean exámenes, les fascina disfrutar y que nosotros no, en fin viernes, sin clases, seria bueno ir despejarme saliendo a algún lado pero estoy tan exhausta, el trabajo hoy si que estuvo pesado_, tomó sus libros, y camino lentamente hacia la puerta, justo antes de tocar la perilla sus compañeros se levantaron junto a sus respectivos grupos de amigos, observaron el reloj, mientras caminaban apresurados, no permitiendo así, que ella siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de abrir la puerta y entre empujones pasaron todos casi a la vez, al parecer con gran prisa, dejando completamente solo el salón, a excepción de ella.

-**Con permiso Akane, si claro pasa, que te vaya bien, igual a ti, adiós**** -**repetía para si misma con sarcasmo y algo de molestia -**y pensé que en la Universidad con mayor rango académico había gente si no un poco mas madura, al menos mas educada o será que de plano no se saben mi nombre** –observo parte del pasillo desierto a través de la puerta abierta y continuo hablando confiada de que estaba completamente sola- **en fin apenas unas semanas, nuevos compañeros y ni por que molestarme si yo tampoco me se los suyos **–un suspiro de cansancio se escapo de sus labios, al tiempo que un chico pasaba por el pasillo cargando un grupo de libros en sus manos, justo frente a ella.

- **Oye, disculpa** –el chico se detuvo, mostrando en sus facciones sorpresa por el llamado, mas sin embargo resaltando en su rostro lo apresurado que estaba.

- **¿Q****ue sucede?** –respondió apresurado con la voz mezclada de nerviosismo.

-**Sucede que necesito saber donde esta la dichosa biblioteca** –observo al chico a detalle, no era muy normal en ella prestarle tanta atención a un chico, pero este era extraño y realmente muy guapo, odiaba pensarlo, pero debía ser sincera consigo misma, no iba echar al caño los recientes meses de terapia por complicaciones feministas y de orgullo, es verdad, que lo de ser sincera debía ser abiertamente a palabra expresada en voz alta, pero hablar consigo misma internamente al menos era un avance, tampoco se puede pedir tanto, eso era lo mas maravilloso de pensar para si misma, podía afrontar cuanta cosa quisiera y ser sincera, sin tener que bajar la guardia ante los demás.

Sin darse cuenta divagó, dejando al pobre chico con una cara de duda y extrañeza, al grado de intolerarlo un poco**- ¿S****igues aquí?**

Con la nueva intromisión del chico Akane salió de sus divagaciones para prestarle atención- **Eh...si, te preguntaba que si sabes donde esta la biblioteca, tengo apenas semanas aquí, las tareas van por montones y todavía no eh conocido todo este edificio por "x" o" y" razón-**mientras hablaba hacia ademanes con sus manos-** por clases... rayos de ver sabido que por las tardes ni siquiera te dan cinco minutos de receso, creo que hubiese preferido que me cambiaran a la tarde en el trabajo-**era mas de la información que debía intercambiar, se avergonzó por unos momento, pero después le resto importancia, ni hablar, que la oyeran quejarse no era una novedad, en fin la escuela es muy grande no pasa de que no lo vuelva a ver, se reconforto con este pensamiento, le mantuvo la vista como si lo que había dicho fuese algo sin importancia y al parecer él pensó igual, puesto que ni se inmuto en hacer algún comentario al respecto.

-**Justo me encuentro dirigiéndome para allá, debo entregar…** –señaló con la vista el cargamento que llevaba en sus manos- **estos libros antes de que cierren y si no lo hago será otra multa que tendré que pagar **–se le oía algo molesto, inseguro y temeroso al menos así lo percibió ella-

-**Vaya pues que bien exceptuando lo de la multa, me refiero a que sirve y conozco el camino, no te quedara otro remedio más que aguantar mi compañía** –sonrió abiertamente, aquel chico le inspiraba confianza y familiaridad.

-**Por mi no hay problema, solo te pido que te apresures** –mantuvo su expresión seria y después de sus palabras, sin más, continuo su camino dejando atrás a Akane con una cara de asombro, por tal descortesía e indiferencia del chico, corrió hasta alcanzarle, mas prefirió en vez de ir a la par con el, caminar solo tras de el sumiéndose en sus pensamientos de nuevo- tal vez le molesto llevarme de carga, pero en todo caso, que pesado, un poco de cortesía no hubiera caído mal en el momento, tal como lo pensé, la educación les hace pero bastante falta -A cada pensamientos su cara cambiaba de expresión y realmente no eran muy amistosas, mientras ahora subía unas escaleras algo largas.

Llegaron al tercer piso y continuaron caminando por un largo pasillo en penumbra, ambos manteniéndose en silencio, algo incomodo para Akane, así que decidió romper el hielo- **Si seré boba, ni siquiera me presente contigo –**le observa su amplia espalda, esperando a que reaccionara ante el comentario y se girara con una sonrisa amable, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, el chico siguió caminando sin siquiera inmutarse ante lo antes dicho.

- **No tiene importancia** –contesto casi llegando al punto de la frialdad.

De nuevo Akane se sumió en sus pensamientos, pero no desistió- **Como sea, soy Akane** –al decirlo apresuró su paso hasta posicionarse frente a el, evitando así la continuación de su camino, estiro su mano derecha con fin de estrecharla con la de él, en un gesto amable.

Más sin embargo el chico seguía con la expresión seria, por unos minutos la miro de una manera que le dio escalofríos, observo ligeramente los libros como expresando – ¿"como pretendes"?- después su vista se desvió a observar los alrededores de la escuela- **casi no queda gente en el edificio...–**al pronunciar estas palabras de nuevo sus pupilas que ahora denotaban seguridad y desafío se posaron en ella-...** deberías marcharte... **

Por unos momentos ella se avergonzó de su descuido y torpeza-**Lo siento…yo -**iniciaba a dar una disculpa, cuando sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por aquel comentario, le miró con curiosidad arqueando ligeramente una ceja, olvidando completamente la disculpa de hacia unos minutos- **y por que habría de hacer eso -e**n ese instante la paciencia se le agotó, mira que engañarla, si lo único que pedía era saber por donde quedaba la estupida biblioteca, que se creía, como para jugar de ese modo-** mira necesito encontrar la bendita biblioteca de una buena vez, tengo tarea que necesito adelantar y tu te ofreciste…-**reconsideró un poco lo antes dicho, mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su sien, masajeándola suavemente-** bueno no fue exactamente así, pero me dijiste que podías llevarme...y te eh seguido, subiendo tres pisos...-**su tono de voz subía un poco a cada palabra y aunque tratase de darse ánimos y calmarse internamente, el conteo hasta diez esta vez era insuficiente- **con sus respectivas escaleras...a demás de tener que caminar por un largo pasillo casi a oscuras...que parece ¡no tiene fin! **–empuño sus manos con fuerza, tratando de mantener en ese punto la desesperación que a cada segundo hacia acto de presencia.

El chico cual si fuera un bloque de hielo, le miro sin expresión-**Debes irte ya...**

Estaba lista para volver a arremeter contra el, cuando escucho una voz lejana tras de sí, dio vuelta y a lo lejos vio al guardia que se acercaba a paso apresurado, sosteniendo una pequeña linterna en su mano derecha, y si la oscuridad no estuviera de por medio, juraría que estaba bastante nervioso.

-**¡****Eh! Jovencita, usted no debería estar aquí, la universidad esta a punto de cerrar sus puertas **–le dijo esto de manera apresurada, mientras no dejaba de mirar a todas direcciones-

Akane, modulo su carácter, gracias al cielo, por que ya estaba en sus limites, torno sus ojos al cielo y suspiro en resignación antes de hablar-** Por dios solo quería encontrar la biblioteca además..-**tomo su muñeca observando el reloj- **apenas son las 9:00 tengo entendido que las clases terminan a las 9:30 así que cierran a las 10:00 y además este chico de aquí.. –**giro para hacer notar la presencia del chico que recién había conocido, y con asombro solo se encontró con el seguimiento de un pasillo vacío, sin rastros de que alguien mas hubiese estado junto a ella, un escalofrío la tomo por supresa-**Oh rayos estoy segura que había un chico aquí, ¡seguro que se adelanto y si alcanzó la biblioteca! **

Hablaba mientras el guardia la observaba ahora con mas nerviosismo en sus facciones, gotas de sudor ya recorrían su sien, y parte de su amplia frente, sin previo aviso la tomo del brazo y la jalo con el hasta las escaleras-**Usted no debe estar aquí, es mejor que se vaya a su casa –**seguía hablando el guardia mientras ella se mantenía sin oponer resistencia, por estar sumida en sus pensamientos, sacando sus propias conclusiones mentales, _es seguro que este chico me quiso perder de vista, seguro que por hacerme el jueguito de los recién llegados, que me mintió sobre lo de la biblioteca, vaya bromitas que se cargan, ¡uy! ¡Si son tan infantiles!_, tras ese pensamiento molesto, tomó conciencia por primera vez de que el guardia la jalaba, esto cuando ya se encontraba a poca distancia de la puerta de salida, caminó permaneciendo en silencio el ultimo trecho y salio junto con el guardia

**-Que descanse señorita, recuerde que no hay omisión todos los estudiantes y personal deben estar fuera de la universidad a las 10 de la noche, y es mejor mucho antes de que dé esa hora –**habló el guardia mientras con un ademán de su mano derecha se despedía de ella.

De igual manera se despidió del guardia con un corto movimiento de su mano, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el estacionamiento, al llegar a su coche sin intención dirigió su vista a una de las ventanas de la Universidad y al instante observo como alguien había cerrado rápidamente la cortinilla al ser descubierto, cosa que al contrario de otras reacciones que podrían tener las demás personas, le hizo recordar su anterior coraje, que pensaba ya había calmado, rebusco en su bolso las llaves del automóvil, mientras susurraba por lo bajo-** ¡Ese chico me va a oír! –** sujeto con fuerza el objeto buscado, separo de las demás la llave indicada-** ¡pero quien rayos se cree como para jugarme esas bromitas! –**continuaba su ejercicio de expulsión de histeria, mientras introducía la llave en la puerta de su coche y se adentraba en el, deslizo la llave en la hendidura, girándola al tiempo de encender el motor, tomo el volante con la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha tomaba la palanca de cambios posicionándola en Reversa, encendió la radio, mientras este tocaba una de sus canciones favoritas-**vaya al menos algo bueno en el día- **hablo observando segundos la radio y dejando que la melodiosa canción la tranquilizara, empezó a cantar al tiempo que subió un poco mas el volumen, prosiguió llevando ambas manos al volante, observo el retrovisor como de costumbre antes de salir del estacionamiento.

**- ¡** **Pero que…!**- la expresión salio de sus labios por si sola y de la impresión la dejo a medias, esta vez no era algo común, unos ojos que por juzgar en los rasgos eran de mujer le miraban fijamente, unos ojos castaños... fueron segundos, al volver a mirar exaltada el espejo, la imagen era la de siempre, parte de una pequeña papelería se reflejaba en el, rápidamente giro la cabeza observando los asientos traseros, comprobando que no había absolutamente nada, llevo su mano derecha a su pecho junto al corazón, respirando algo agitada, humedeció sus labios y trago saliva**- ¡por dios! – **se controló a como pudo- **si, no cabe duda, hoy estoy de suerte, ¡hasta mi propia mente me juega bromitas! –**tomo nuevamente el volante, aceleró, saliendo del estacionamiento, hizo unas cuantas maniobras, puso el cambio en D y siguió su camino hacia su hogar, dejando atrás la Universidad, quedando en ella una y mil dudas, que siempre quedaban suprimidas por su escepticismo-** claro solo es eso, bromas de mi maravillosa mente, bueno al menos ya cuento con el primer requisito como futura psicóloga, definitivamente me estoy volviendo paranoica –**miró por tercera vez su retrovisor, comprobando que no había nada fuera de lo normal, despejo su mente con dificultad y continuó conduciendo, tratando de disfrutar del aire fresco del mar que a cada kilómetro dejaba atrás, otra canción sonó en la estación de radio y tras una mueca de disgusto lo apago-** rayos les encanta echarme a perder los buenos momentos**.

**--**

**Notas** **de** **la** **Autora:**

Hola

Se que soy relativamente nueva en este medio y también que mis historias son algo tardadas, no pienso justificarme por ello, mi fin solo es presentarles algo que sale de mis locas ideas, si hacen el favor de leerlo y gastar un poco de su preciado tiempo en este escrito, se les agradece de todo corazón, como eh dicho soy prácticamente nueva, por ello, me atrevería a pedirles me hicieran saber sus opiniones, si en algo fallo o sus criticas en sí, me ayudarían como en todo a mejorar mi trabajo y a pulir mas este recién hobbie que estreno. En todo caso muchas gracias de antemano.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante, subrayo el hecho de mencionar que los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takashi y lo que hago no es por lucro, es decir, mi deseo no es obtener algún beneficio cualquiera que sea el tipo, y como ya mencione es solo un pasatiempo.

Saludos para todos


	3. Capitulo II

Katy una chica de 28 años, de menuda figura continuaba en el interior de aquel Edificio escolar, siendo una de las nuevas ayud

**--Secretos Ocultos--**

Katy una chica de 28 años, de menuda figura continuaba en el interior de aquel Edificio escolar, siendo una de las nuevas ayudantes de la cafetería, se había demorado, checo su reloj comprobando que ya eran las 10:30.

-** Diantres si esta máquina cafetera no hubiese hecho el simulacro del big bang, ya estuviera en mi casa, espero no se molesten por no haber salido a la hora que me indicaron, en todo caso ni que estuviera haciendo otra cosa que no fuese trabajar-**llevo su dedo índice a su barbilla en semblante pensativo**- aunque pareciese que tuvieran urgencia por desalojar la escuela antes de las 10 por la forma en que me repitieron constantemente mi hora de salida...ni hablar trabajo es trabajo y mas molestos estarán si dejo del asco la cocina –**suspiró con fastidio, dando los últimos tallones al antes manchado piso, con trabajo se puso de pié, la cadera le dio una pequeña molestia al instante, tanto tiempo agachada no había sido bueno, se enderezó masajeando la parte afectada, camino hacia el fregadero y comenzó a lavar las franelas que había utilizado en la limpieza, empezaba a tararear una canción cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abrió de repente, volteo rápidamente exaltada esperando ver a alguien, pero no había rastro de persona alguna, el frío la invadió-será que se nos viene una noche fría-pensó al momento de cerrar la llave del fregadero, cuando de repente sintió como si la sostuvieran impidiendo realizar cualquier movimiento

–**F****rías serán todas tus noches…-**escucho en su oído un susurro y el aliento frío de lo que parecía la voz de una mujer, abrió los ojos desmedidamente al comprobar por el reflejo de una casuela frente a ella que era una mujer de tez pálida, sus ojos…por dios no había ojos solo dos profundos y negruscos abismos en su "cara", observo como esa cosa, le olía el cuello cual si de algo exquisito se tratase, Katy trato, se forzó a moverse, pero sin resultado alguno, mentalmente sus rezos se hacían cada vez mas desesperados.

El ser le paso el brazo bañado en sangre por el cuello apretándolo ligeramente, sonrió y volvió su alargada boca hacia su oído **–P****or romper reglas…pagarás tu multa-** habló seguida de una carcajada estruendosa, mientras la chica le miraba aterrorizada, y sentía como era arrastrada a lo largo de la cocina, quiso gritar, mas solo pudo emitir leves sonidos, sus manos habían vuelto a moverse y las extendía buscando desesperada de que sujetarse, lucho pero no contaba con la fuerza suficiente, poco a poco se fueron adentrando en un gran y negrusco agujero, sitio en el que justo minutos antes había sido una pared sólida, parte del cuerpo de Katy había sido tragado, solo quedando a la vista un movimiento agitado de sus brazos, que eran tragados poco a poco, lo ultimo por verse fue una de las manos de la chica que seguía en su afán de aferrarse a "algo" sin lograrlo, terminando por ser completamente tragada, la pared volvió a la normalidad y todo lo demás con ella.

--

Hacia minutos que había llegado a su casa, estaciono el auto en el garage, tomo su bolso y libros al tiempo de salir él, cerro la puerta tras de sí, camino a paso lento hacia la puerta principal, aun manteniéndose sumida en sus pensamientos, incrusto la llave indicada en al cerradura y con un ligero movimiento le dio vuelta, abriendo la puerta, se introdujo, se recargo en esta ya estando en el interior y suspiro cansadamente, llevo su mano derecha a la altura de su pecho, observando el pequeño accesorio que adornaba su muñeca- **Que rayos si son las 11:30 pm**- se giro metiendo llave a la puerta y colocando la cadena como seguro adicional, después de esto, camino lentamente hacia la pequeña mesita de estar, observando la luz roja tintineante de su aparato contestador, dio un nuevo suspiro, mientras camino hacia el sitio.

- **Seguro que es papá, para no perder la costumbre de cada semana...adoro a mi padre, pero a veces se sobrepasa en sus cuidados y preocupaciones –**dibujó una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, mientras daba clic al botón de play dando paso a la paternal voz**- **_**¡**__**Mi pequeñita!-**_Se escuchaba la voz masculina envuelta en un llanto pausado- _**Tus hermanas y yo, te extrañamos, ¡cuídate mucho hija! y no hables con extraños mi pequeña**__-_ Ante este comentario no tuvo mas reacción que dibujar un sonrisa algo burlona– **papá no cambia ni que fuese una bebé -**nuevamente un constante llanto se escuchaba, además del sonido de que alguien mas tomaba el auricular-_**Lo siento Akane, ya vez como es papá, se que estas bien, sabes que todos aquí te apoyamos, no te preocupes de nada estamos bien por acá, trata de programarte con lo del trabajo y la escuela, para tenerte por acá en tus más próximas vacaciones hermanita, Nabiki te manda saludos, suerte en tus estudios y cuando puedas has una llamada..**__._ –se escucho una dulce risa- _**ya sabes para calmar los nervios de papá, cuídate mucho quieres, y ¡suerte en tus estudios!...Ah por cierto, recibirás una sorpresa en lo que va de esta semana..**_ –ante esto la cara sonriente de Akane se torno a una de duda-_**y**__** creo que te disminuirá el peso de estar sola...vale me despido, te quiero hermanita, aquí todos te mandan abrazos y buenos deseos, ¡hasta pronto!**_

Dando un nuevo timbre, siguió la continuación de un segundo mensaje- **Vaya ahora si que estuve solicitada –**sonrió con gracia al momento que la grabación iniciaba a reproducir el mensaje- _**¡**__**Yúju Yúju!**_ –Se escuchó prácticamente en tonos elevados una voz femenina algo chillante, que al instante de ser escuchada por Akane, una pequeña carcajada hizo acto de presencia- ¡_**amiga! Sé muy bien que estas ocupada, ¡por dios! No se el porque de tu manía de no salir de los libros, bueno si sé**_ –se escucho una leve risa-, _**pero bueno aquí va la noticia buena, tendrás a una excelente visita próximamente y ¡adivina quién!...-**_la voz hizo una pausa produciendo un aspecto de tarareo de suspenso cosa que realmente hizo gracia a Akane, y tal como si estuviera frente a la chica, se limito a responder.

- **¡****Apuesto a que tú Samy!**–sonrió abiertamente con alegría a la mención de ese nombre mientras la grabadora seguía corriendo- _**claro y por supuesto que yo tu queridísima y mas apreciada compañera del alma ¡Samy!**__**estoy segura que acertaste, no por nada eres mi amiga, vale ya, te quiero amiga, ya sabes como soy de loca, así que prepárate psicológicamente, bueno pensándola bien ahora que estas allá y con tremenda carrera, pues solo basta que te apliques a los estudios ¡de acuerdo!**_** –**Se escucho una nueva carcajada** –**_**hace poco hable con tu familia y me avisaron de tu traslado y de tu nueva aventura, en fin, seguro en alguna de sus recientes llamadas te habrán mencionado algo..-**_toco ligeramente el aparato, palpando los pequeños bordes superiores de él-**no del todo...-**susurro al escuchar el comentario- _**esta bien, ya te dejo si no aquí me acabo completita el casette**_** –**habló en tono jovial y burlón**-, **_**cuídate y nos veremos pronto, ¿ya sabes no? si hay chicos guapos apártame mmm uno..s tantos**_** –**hablo animadamente con dejes de malicia**- **_**bien, preparate, que tenemos mucho de que hablar hermana! Chausito!**_ –

La máquina emitió un nuevo sonido ante el fin y el inicio de un tercer mensaje-** mmm y ahora quien será –**un suspiro resignado escapo de sus labios, camino hacia el sofá frente al teléfono, se acostó sobre él, apoyando la cabeza en un suave y abultado cojín, cerro los ojos respirando con tranquilidad, al instante que la grabación seguía corriendo, pero esta vez según el sonido, parecía como si hubiese algún tipo de interferencia y solo parecía escucharse eso, un mal sonido, abrió los ojos con curiosidad - **Será que se habrán equivocado y...-**no terminó su frase, puesto que escucho una voz que la dejo sin respiración e hizo que se levantara súbitamente- _**Akane...solo tu puedes ayudarme...vuelve...-**_a cada palabra se escuchaba una exhalación profunda que continúo por segundos hasta que del aparato se escucho otra voz, esta era ronca y no dejaba a dudas que tenia dejes de molestia, dejándola totalmente paralizada en su posición - _**no estorbes niñita!...aunque no me molestaría tenerte aquí conmigo primor**_–una estruendosa carcajada se escucho seguida de un chillante y desgarrador grito hasta terminar con el timbrecillo común de la grabadora dando fin a la serie de mensajes-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Akane, mientras su cara palidecía, sentía que se había quedado sin aliento, llevo una de sus manos hacia su boca, y abrió los ojos con resaltante asombro, se levanto vacilante y camino hacia la pequeña máquina nerviosamente, ejerciendo ligera presión con su dedo índice sobre el pequeño botoncito verde algo temblorosa y regreso el casette hasta el tercer mensaje, dio play para escucharlo de nuevo, pero al esperar solo escucho la interferencia, ni una respiración, ni una risa, ni un cambio de voz, nada, por dios ella no estaba loca...¿o si? No ni pensarlo, como podía ser, seguro solo fue causa de su imaginación y su mente cansada...pero tantas cosas, siguiendo con su serie de pensamientos camino hasta su recamara, encendió la luz y dejándose caer en su cómoda cama, observo a su lado derecho el reloj y después el teléfono–** ya las 12:30, como puede irse el tiempo tan rápido… – **el silencio invadió la habitación, solo el sonido del segundero del reloj en movimiento estaba presente, permaneció en esa posición por un par de minutos mas, sumergida en su pensamiento, llevo su mano derecha y talló ligeramente sus ojos, para después dejarla apoyada sobre su frente, manteniendo la vista fija en el techo respiro profundamente - **debió haber sido una broma…pero ese grito…-**lo medito por un momento-… **mejor lo dejo así**, **no tiene caso que me quiebre la cabeza pensando en ello, será mejor dormir.**

Ante este último comentario se reincorporo, poniéndose de pié caminó directo a su closet, justo cuando un estruendoso trueno hizo acto de presencia retumbando en la pequeña alcoba, tomándola por sorpresa, la profunda oscuridad invadió la habitación debido a un apagón, por unos segundos permaneció estática en su sitió, pensando a mil por hora, donde rayos tenia una linterna cuando se le necesitaba, no era que le tuviese miedo a la oscuridad, se decía mentalmente, solo que tantas cosas en un día, si podían resultar aterradoras, y el que se formaran en la pared las sobras de diversos objetos reflejados por la luna llena, daban mucho trabajo a la imaginación, y eso no era de mucha ayuda, justo caminaba lentamente de regreso a su cama, justo al llegar la luz de la pequeña lámpara volvió, alumbrando la habitación, tomo su pijama poniéndola sobre la cama, camino hacia su tocador, sentándose frente a el, se quito los aretes y anillos dejándolos en su pequeño alajero, ocupo unos minutos en desmaquillarse, nuevamente se puso de pie, se desvistió y se colocó la pijama, apago la luz de la habitación, quedando solo activa la de su cómoda, un nuevo suspiro se le escapo camino a su cama, levanto la suave colcha, introduciéndose en ella, disfrutando de la frescura y suavidad de la misma, se acomodo de lado frente al reloj el cual marcaba las 1:15 de la madrugada, dio un ultimo suspiro, mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo a apagar la luz de la lámpara, cerro lentamente los ojos, a cada parpadeo observaba la penumbra de la habitación, hasta caer rendida en el mundo de Morfeo...

--

De la oscuridad de los pasillos de un gran edificio Universitario, se lograba distinguir entre las sombras el perfil de lo que parecía una persona, observando de manera absorta el mar, frente a un gran ventanal, su vista fría sin expresión alguna del mismo color intenso que las profundidades del mismo océano, tras el un gran alboroto se presenciaba, giró la cabeza observando aquello que cada noche le hacia desear cada vez mas su libertad…-** una nueva víctima…-**pronunció a voz apagada y seca, mientras miraba aquella pobre mujer que alguna vez en esos últimos minutos había exhalado su ultimo soplo de vida humana para ser ahora una de…ellos.

--

**Notas de la Autora: **

Vale yo se que me cargue con el tiempo de entrega, y le agradezco a Jade por su comentario, y respecto a tu pregunta de si el chico es Ranma pues...solo te contestaría que es una duda que se resolverá pronto.

Como siempre ¡Saludos a todos!


	4. Capitulo III

Secretos Ocultos

**Secretos Ocultos**

--

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, abrió los ojos con deseos de querer volver a cerrarlos y quedarse en la calidez de su cama, el fin de semana había pasado sin siquiera sentirlo con tanta tarea y justo la noche anterior se había desvelado escribiendo un ensayo, pero en fin nuevamente a iniciar la semana, hizo una mueca de disgusto ante el sonido fastidioso de la alarma y con un movimiento nada delicado presionó el pequeño botón sobresaliente de la parte superior del aparato, ni hablar tendría que ir a la Universidad a buscar la biblioteca para realizar sus demás labores, y con esto nuevamente recordó a aquel chico con molestia, si le hubiese llevado a la biblioteca, no tendría nada que hacer tan temprano en la Institución y mucho menos teniendo descanso del trabajo, con bastante fuerza de voluntad se levanto de la cama pesadamente- **brrr ¡que frío!**- se abrazo a si misma, mientras caminaba hacia al ducha, cuando fue detenida por el sonido de un carro, que a juzgar por el ruido, algo malo andaba con su motor, y eso que no tenia profesión de mecánica, pero de tantas idas al taller, algo tenia que haber aprendido, corrió la cortina ligeramente observando la casa de enfrente y al parecer al nuevo dueño que se disponía a bajar del coche, vaya hasta que al fin le encontraron venta a esa casa, después de tanto tiempo deshabitada, no tenia idea de por que los vendedores procuraban no ofrecerla, y de repente justo el fin de semana pasado llega este extraño y exige comprarla, sin siquiera optar por ver otras opciones, bueno eso le había comentado la señora Hikairi, sonrió al recordar a la regordeta y simpática señora, a saber como esta señora conseguía estar siempre enterada de todo...observó cada movimiento de su nuevo vecino, cuando de manera imprevista este volteó hacia ella, o al menos así lo pensó, el chico le observo con mal gesto y fastidio, al ver eso, al instante tapo el espacio antes descubierto - **vaya genio que debe traerse el tío –**se detuvo unos momentos y giro en dirección a la ventana mirando fijamente un punto inexistente**- aunque esos ojos...me recuerda a alguien –**movió en negativa su cabeza**- No, seguro que lo confundo, en la vida lo eh visto –**checo su reloj**- ¡dios! Si no me apuro no me va alcanzar el día! –**corrió hacia la ducha, de desprendió de sus ropas y caminando hacia la regadera abrió el grifo del agua, cerro los ojos esperando sentir la sensación del calido líquido, cuando de manera instantánea abrió los ojos desmedidamente** –¡Esta helada! **

**--**

El vecindario a las 6:00 AM parecía vacío y desierto, por el silencio que inundaba sus calles, sin embargo el cerrar de una puerta y el sonido de un motor encendido rompieron con ese silencio, Akane ya se encontraba afuera de su casa, esperando el tiempo suficiente para que el carro se calentara, se abrazaba a si misma, mientras permanecía parada a un lado del carro, miro de reojo hacia el otro lado de la calle al sentir que alguien la miraba y efectivamente, ahí estaba el tipo de hacia unos minutos, al parecer se había percatado de que ella se había dado cuenta de sus miradas, puesto que se giro a lo que parecía ponerle seguro a su puerta.

Akane le miró por unos minutos- **que extraño es –**cuando un ruido extraño de su motor al apagarse la hizo volver a su realidad nuevamente- **¡****no, no, no! ¡Por favor no me falles!-** corrió a abrir el cofre y lo examino, no es que fuese experta en mecánica pero le sabía unas cuantas mañanas, que por lo visto en este caso no ayudaban en nada- **ni hablar, por esta vez será autobús-** suspiró resignada, saco sus cosas del carro, cerró con seguro el mismo y se encamino hacia la parada de autobús, mentalmente se iba programando todo su día, caminó lentamente por la calle, cuando escucho tan de repente el sonido de una voz masculina.

-"**Oiga" ¿necesita ayuda?-**

**-¡****Ay por dios!- **un pequeño exalto invadió su cuerpo, se detuvo al instante, llevando su mano derecha a su corazón en un intento de calmarlo, observo al coche que justamente se paraba junto a la orilla donde ella transitaba, se acerco un poco y observo a quien le hablaba, arqueo una ceja en duda, pero si era el nuevo vecino, si será hipócrita, pensó, o seguro que tuvo lastima, no ha sido una buena mañana y no pienso darle lastima a nadie, sentenció con molestia como idea final en su mente, posó ambas manos a cada lado de su cadera y miró con indiferencia a aquellos ojos que le miraban con fingida amabilidad, según su percepción- **no suelo hablar con extraños, y no, no necesito ayuda –**se giro orgullosamente dándole al tipo una vista de su perfil- **que tenga buen día –** habló sin mirarle y sin mas inició de nuevo su camino.

El chico se encogió de hombros y con un apagado –**igualmente**- y simplemente se siguió de largo.

Akane le observo pasar, siguió su camino hasta llegar a la parada, a esas horas prácticamente desierta, se sentó a esperar en una de las bancas, mientras pensaba en el suceso anterior – vaya al parecer sabe algo de mecánica, en fin bien por él... será que malinterprete su intento de ayuda, vale pero tampoco era para que me asustara, mmm debería pedirle una disculpa... –automáticamente negó con su cabeza- no tengo por qué, además lo que le dije es verdad, para mi es un extraño, sabrá dios si es un maniático sexual absuelto o un asesino en serie o ambas cosas –sonrió divertida- aunque no tiene cara de nada de eso, es tan serio - ahora había tenido mas oportunidad de mirarle la cara- es guapo no lo voy a negar, y no me puedo quitar de la cabeza el que me recuerde tanto a alguien, pero a quien?… esos ojos en verdad eran hermosos, pero también si mi percepción no me falla parecían tan llenos de secretos, se podría distinguir que ocultaban muchas cosas, si no fuese por que no le conozco, diría que le cuesta mares ser amable –el sonido del toque de la bocina del autobús, interrumpió sus pensamientos, se puso de pie y lo abordo, iniciando su camino hacia la Universidad.

--

**-Ha vuelto a suceder directora –**la cara horrorizada del velador le confirmaba a la mujer de que iba este nuevo problema.

**-¿E****stas seguro? –**Pregunta que realizó con relevante ansia, mientras se acomodaba en su cómoda silla tras su escritorio-

-**Totalmente –**su tono era más pausante y tranquilo, aunque aun se distinguía cierto nerviosismo- **las cámaras captaron cuando la joven estaba limpiando la cocina de la cafetería **–camino de lado a lado, haciendo ademanes con sus manos- **la grabación corto, quedando la chica con gestos de terror, una total oscuridad y luego solo la lluvia fija en la pantalla en señal de que no había más que ver, cuando recién vi la cinta esta mañana, quise suponer que había logrado salir, que tal vez hubiese sido un fallo de la cámara, pero entonces Himiko me informo de una llamada de su madre, bastante preocupada por que la joven no había aparecido en toda la noche, eso dejo en ruinas mi suposición **–dejo de hablar y en ese instante se detuvo-

La mujer masajeó levemente su frente**-** **Esto no debía haber sucedido, que no se le informó de los horarios estrictos de salida** –encaro al guardia con voz desesperante-

**-Si se le informó, pero creo que no sabiendo la razón de esas medidas, no le dio importancia al asunto **

**-Ese es el problema, que este asunto tiene mucha mas importancia de la que se cree... –**tomo el teléfono mientras marcaba una clave**- Himiko hágame el favor de poner un nuevo anuncio en el diario, para la contratación de ayudante de cafetería –**colgó al escuchar una respuesta afirmativa a su pedido, volvió su vista a la persona que le miraba con miedo, impotencia, decepción, culpabilidad, en fin un sin fin de sentimientos, mas sin embargo tenia que guardar la calma y mantener la frialdad, si no lo hacia ella, entonces quien lo haría, no podía darse el lujo de entrar en pánico.

-**Pero señorita Mitsuki que pasará con la madre de esta chica, que cuentas se les rendirá –**su voz denotaba el nerviosismo y desesperación acumuladas-

La aún joven y madura mujer, mas sin embargo bastante especializada para cargar hoy en día con ese gran cargo sobre sus hombros, hablo neutralmente, sin mostrar algún tipo de sentimiento-** Lo que hacemos siempre Hatsuke, esperar tres días, al cabo de esos días es bien sabido por usted, que las familias y la sociedad se olvidan de la hija o hijo desaparecido, como si en ningún momento hubiesen existido –**tomo un bolígrafo iniciando el llenado de unos formatos de ingreso, que habían quedado pendientes en su día laboral de ayer.

El hombre de avanzada edad, abrió levemente la boca al escucharla, camino unos pasos acercándose hacia el escritorio y en un tono desesperado argumentó- **Sabe bien que esto ya debe acabar, debe hacer algo…debe **

Sus comentarios fueron callados al observar como la mujer se ponía de pie, recargando ambas manos extendidas sobre el escritorio y se inclinaba observándole con indiferencia y molestia- **Te he dicho todas las veces que ha sucedido esto, que no se puede hacer nada, la escuela esta donde no debería estar, y yo no puedo hacer nada por ello, la fama y prestigio que alzan la categoría académica de nuestra institución no es aspecto que se consiguió gratuitamente en estos 17 años, todo tiene un precio Hatsuke, es verdad que ha habido esfuerzo por parte de todos, pero sabes bien que hay ese algo mas, que exige su cobro habitando en este Instituto y con cada situación de estas, y entiéndelo de una vez , por que no lo volveré a repetir…-**hizo una pausa, reafirmando con seguridad lo que diría a continuación, y así remarco cada una de esas palabras- **No estoy dispuesta a arriesgar el prestigio de mi Institución, estuve aquí desde su fundación, al igual que tú, desde aquel penoso accidente ,mezclado con aquella absurda maldición... y he luchado por no dejarla caer, me resigne desde hace tiempo llevando conmigo un sin fin de secretos, para tratar de mantener la normalidad en este nefasto ambiente – **hizo una pausa, respiró profundamente volviendo a su postura recta, llevando ambas manos entrelazadas hacia su espalda, se giro a observar por su amplia ventana, la resplandeciente luz del sol que auguraba un día calido, y ante las facciones serias de aquel hombre, de nuevo hablo infundando en su tono mas calma- **sabe bien que igual que usted, me siento mal por aquellas personas que han pagado un precio alto por estos beneficios, y que cuando esto inició, yo busque mas de una solución para detenerlo y todo fue en vano…no entiendo y todavía no logro comprender porque somos los únicos que debemos llevar esta carga a cuestas-**cerró los ojos fuertemente ante estas palabras que le costaba tanto trabajo pronunciar-** por que solo nosotros recordamos a cada una de esas personas inocentes…pero así es y así debe ser-**giro levemente su cabeza observándole, mostrando parte de su perfil –**solo queda la resignación y el buen deseo por esas personas –**se dio vuelta completamente, quedando nuevamente frente a él, descifrando en aquel rostro gastado por los años la misma impotencia e incredibilidad de hacia 17 años, cuando en ese tiempo se desatara esta terrible condena.

Observo sin inmutarse y manteniendo su porte de fortaleza, como el anciano guardia Hatsuke abandonaba la oficina sin más que decir, se mantuvo en la misma posición imponente hasta ver como la puerta se cerraba, justo hasta ese momento, se dejo caer sobre la silla que adornaba su oficina tras su escritorio con desgane, rompiendo con todas las apariencias minutos antes construidas en su persona, llevo su temblorosa mano izquierda hacia su pecho, masajeándolo levemente, una lágrima traicionera paseo lentamente sobre su mejilla seguida de otras cómplices, con su mano diestra tapo rápidamente su boca con miedo de que su intento de llanto silencioso fuese escuchado…

--

Akane observó con ojos curiosos el gran edificio, al fin había obtenido las indicaciones correctas para hallar aquella parte de su nueva escuela que le había causado tantos problemas el pasado viernes, subió las escaleras, que ahora ya eran familiares para ella, vaya tres largos pisos, al menos ya estaba llegando al tercero, camino por el extenso pasillo, a su final visualizó una gran entrada, dos puertas de cristal, apresuró su paso, empujo una de las puertas, introduciéndose a aquella amplia sección, dejo su bolso a la entrada junto a los demás objetos que no se permitían introducir –**Vaya…si que es gigantesca, bueno al menos es mucho mejor que la de mi antigua escuela –**hablo por lo bajo mientras caminaba por uno de los amplios pasillos atestados de libros, se detuvo, tomo un libro, que había llamado su atención, en su portada se leía "La mente y su enigma", curioseo por su amplia variedad de temas en su índice- **bien, serás el primer libro que lea en mi tiempo libre, pero será después, seguro tienen un límite y me urgen mas los otros libros.**

Justo colocaba nuevamente el libro, cuando se percato de aquellos ojos azules como un inmenso y profundo mar, que le habían causado un suspiro secreto, la primera vez que los vio, noto como aquellos cautivadores ojos no dejaban de verla, lo que le ponía bastante nerviosa, el libro que apenas y había tocado el estante, resbaló de su mano, haciéndola cortar con aquel contacto visual, para agacharse y tomarlo de nuevo, se levanto, abrazando el libro con ambas manos, dirigió su mirada hacia aquel pequeño espacio vacío, con intención de ver nuevamente aquellos ojos, pero ya no estaba, solo el hueco vacío, colocó el libro con decepción, reprendiéndose mentalmente por ser tan torpe, tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no dio por cuenta que alguien estaba justo a un lado de ella

– **¿****Le puedo ayudar en algo?**

**-¡Ah! –**un notorio grito se le escapó, y fue apagado por una de sus manos, observo como un chico que estaba justo al final de ese pasillo sumergido con en un libro, le dedicaba un nada discreto _"shsssss"_ con una cara de relevante molestia, acto que hizo sonrojar de vergüenza a la chica, llevó su otra mano hacia su pecho, sintiendo su agitado corazón, giro su cabeza para observar al causante de su bochorno, y el solo verle le hizo molestarse mas por su nada elegante situación de hacia unos segundos, contuvo su enojo y dirigiéndose a él habló en voz baja con ciertos dejes de molestia.

–**Que le sucede, que acaso no sabe hacer de perdida un pequeño ruido al caminar**

Le miro con el seño fruncido, mientras el chico solo se limito a sonreírle y extenderle su mano en cortesía, lo que le desarmo completamente –**Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome **

Cogió su mano por educación saludándole amablemente, pero aun sin lograr expresar algo mas que desconcierto en su rostro, se aclaro la garganta y como pudo habló –** Mu..mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akane Tendo... **

--

**Notas de la Autora:**

OK ahí tienen la respuesta, yo dije que seria pronto, en fin gracias a quienes se han dado tiempo de darle una leída a mi historia y bueno en verdad me agradaría leer sus opiniones.

¡Saludos!


	5. Capitulo IV

Secretos Ocultos

**Secretos Ocultos**

--

–**Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome **

Cogió su mano por educación saludándole amablemente, pero aun sin lograr expresar algo mas que desconcierto en su rostro, se aclaro la garganta y como pudo habló –** Mu..mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akane Tendo... y..-**Se aclaro la garganta y logrando tomar nuevamente control de si misma- **y ya que se esta ofreciendo...a ¡ayudarme!... Claro esta** –dijo apresuradamente con un leve sonrojo de pena, ante la posible intención de que malentendiera sus palabras –**Oh bueno el caso es que necesito encontrar los libros que se leen aquí** –le mostró el pequeño trozo de papel ligeramente arrugado.

El chico tomo el papel, rozando su mano con la de ella en el acto, cosa que de cierta medida la perturbo, sin embargo observó como él ni siquiera se había inmutado, pues leía con atención el trozo de papel, a la vez que dirigía su vista a los estantes, nuevamente se sintió como una tonta, pero que rayos le pasaba, después de reprenderse, dio por hecho que todo era culpa del periodo, que ya estaba próximo, y a cada acto de presencia sus estados de ánimo eran mas inestables que la relaciones amorosas, una risa surco su rostro ante la acertada comparación, cuando fijo su vista al frente y vio como la palma de una mano se desplazaba de un lado a otro frente a sus ojos.

-**¿Señorita? –**preguntó con preocupación el chico, ya era la cuarta vez que le hablaba.

**-eh...Oh lo siento, ¿me decía?** –dijo Akane volviendo de sus pensamientos

**-Aquí tiene dos de los libros que busca –** le extendió los libros, mismos que Akane al instante tomó, aún le miraba con algo de extrañeza- **¿Se encuentra usted bien?**

**-Si, no veo por que no habría de estarlo –**se giró algo molesta por...sinceramente no lo sabía, si, ya era oficial los malévolos efectos del periodo empezaban a actuar en ella.

El joven elevó los hombros sin comprender, y se limito a seguirla –**disculpa, me parece que aún faltan dos libros, y justo se en que sección están** –dijo mostrándole la lista comprobándole lo anterior dicho-

**-Bien** –dirigió su vista al reloj con intención de simular prisa, a decir verdad el chico frente a ella, le perturbaba...y mucho- **me ayudaría si fuese rápido en su búsqueda, claro si no es molestia **

**-De ninguna manera** –sonrío y camino hacia ella pasando por su lado, dejándole un poco atrás.

_-Que bien huele..._ –susurró quedándose unos segundos pasmada, pensando, no sería tan malo una noche de lluvia, mi casa sola, yo sola, el justamente en medio de esa soledad y los dos... dios que rayos pasa conmigo, se sonrojo ante ciertos pensamientos que decoraban su imaginación, movió la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de despabilarse.

**-Disculpe, ¿vendrá?** –se dio vuelta al notar que la chica no le seguía-

**-Si…**-camino a prisa avergonzada por sus pensamientos

Caminaron entre estantes completamente repletos de libros, con gran astucia el joven encontró rápidamente los libros faltantes –**Y bueno son todos** –sonrió amablemente ante la indiferencia de Akane, quien se limito a tomar los libros-¿**Algo mas que se le ofrezca?**

-**No** –justo se daba la vuelta cuando le vino una duda a la mente- **bueno si, ¿Cual es el límite de libros que puedo sacar externamente? **

-**Solo tres** –mantuvo su sonrisa ante la mirada de preocupación de Akane y antes de que ella hablara se apresuro a decir- **pero como encargado de momento tengo ciertos privilegios, no seria ningún problema con mi ayuda en que sacase los cinco** –con esto ultimo le entrego una pequeña tarjetita- **solo debe mostrarla a la encargada y no le dirá nada por la cantidad-**

Akane tomo la tarjeta, mirándole desconfiadamente- **¿Que obtiene usted de esto?** –Observó la cara de asombro del chico- **no vaya a creer, que nací ayer, nadie hace nada por alguien sin esperar algo a cambio, por mínimo que sea y mucho menos a una extraña.**

Ranma arqueo una ceja – **Sinceramente no había pensado en nada, pero ahora que menciona eso, gano la satisfacción de ayudar a mi vecina y...-**sonrió- **el saberme que acepta una invitación para tomar un café conmigo, ahora a las 9:30.**

**-Vaya que actúa con alevosía y ventaja en el terreno de las citas** –abrazo los libros aún mas contra sí algo molesta-

**-Quien habló de una cita, solo es un café como vecinos** –sonrió al ver el enojo crecer en la chica- **pero si lo prefiere como una cita..** –elevo indiferentemente los hombros- **por mi no hay problema **–sonrió mordaz- **todo sea por darle gusto**.

**-Diablos, sino necesitase mucho estos libros, jure que en la vida hubiera aceptado "reunirme"…-** dijo casi con repudio esta ultima palabra- **con usted** –dio vuelta y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, seguida del chico.

**-Entonces eso es un ¿sí?**

-**creo** **que ya debería saber la repuesta, dado que no me ha dado muchas opciones**–su tono fue de completa molestia

-**Bien, pues le esperare a las afueras de la Universidad a esa hora** –se detuvo al ver como la chica doblaba uno de los pasillos, dejando así de tener visión de su silueta.

--

La mañana fue tranquila, el atardecer fue lo que empezaba a causar preocupación y consternación en el rostro de la madura mujer, situada junto al ventanal observando el ir y venir de las olas –**Tan tranquilas**...-pronunció en un susurro- **desearía que mi vida volviese a ser así...si tan solo ese incidente no hubiera ocurrido...si tan solo él culpable de sellar ese pacto viviera...tal vez solo así yo sería libre **–dijo con amargura girándose hacia su escritorio para tomar el teléfono que hacia unos segundos no dejaba de sonar

**-¿Diga?** –se escucho al otro lado de la línea una voz tan familiar y tan presente en su memoria que jamás podría olvidar, ni mucho menos dejar de reconocer-**Mis saludos Señora**... -pronuncio, al momento que apoyaba su mano izquierda en la base de su escritorio-

_-__**No puedo decir lo mismo...**__ –_la voz era aún más fría y distante de lo que había sido en un pasado- _**pero da igual...es obvio que no llamo para una charla de amigas Directora**__ –_ Mitsuki reconocía el desprecio que esa mujer sentía hacia ella y siendo sincera consigo misma tenía justificación de sobra.

-**Lo sé, y también se el motivo, por lo cual llama, y le anuncio que él ya esta reincorporado en la Institución- E**scuchó un largo suspiro por parte de aquella mujer, así que continúo- **no hubo mucho que pudiese hacer para impedirlo. **

_- __**Si no hubiese sido por lo que usted le ha dicho**__ –_hablo reciamente_**-…en fin bien dicen que la incompetencia aumenta con los años..**__. –_sin una despedida la mujer colgó, dejando a Mitsuki aún con el auricular en su oreja.

- **Adiós, ha sido un placer..**.-dijo sarcásticamente antes de colgar y sentarse frente a su escritorio.

--

Su semblante no era muy amable, ya no tenia a quien fingir dulzura y amabilidad, ahora podía ser ella misma, lo que había quedado de si misma desde aquel incidente y ahora lo poco de felicidad que le quedaba, esa felicidad se empeñaba en querer desaparecer.

La madura mujer que a pesar de su avanzada edad aún continuaba conservando dejes de lo que había sido su belleza, se alejo de la mesita que portaba el teléfono, encendió las luces, la noche había llegado, se acerco después al altar para hincarse frente a él, encendió un par de velas y observo con infinito amor a aquel hombre de porte alegre que se veía en al fotografía.

- **Si hubieses continuado con nosotros nada hubiera sucedido…solo te pido que al menos a él le cuides...-**una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla- **no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a...** – su mirada se poso en otra fotografía al momento de que una inesperada ráfaga de viento se hizo presente dejándole muda de miedo y apagando las velas antes encendidas, cerro los ojos y aprisiono ambas manos junto a su pecho e inició sus incesantes oraciones por el único motivo por el que aún apreciaba la vida –…**protégele…**-fue lo único que pronunció en casi un susurro inaudible antes de hundirse de nuevo en sus incesantes oraciones.

--

Hacia una hora que estaba sentada en uno de los escalones a las afueras de la universidad, no podía estar mas molesta –**todo por esa estúpida "reunión"** – hablo con desagrado-

-¿**Tanto problema te causa el reunirte con un chico?** –escucho la masculina voz de su vecino, dirigiendo inmediatamente su castaña mirada hacia él, quien permanecía frente a ella con una mano sujetando su mochila.

**-No, si ese no es el problema, el problema es que esta "reunión" me tuvo aquí sentada una hora esperándole, gracias a que a un maestro le dio gana faltar** –respiro ofuscada poniéndose de pie al momento de tomar su bolso y abrazar sus libros contra su pecho.

**-¿Y por que no se fue?** –Preguntó el chico con una leve sonrisa-

Akane respiró exasperada y de manera molesta elevo su dedo índice frente el joven- **Uno no se usted pero yo prefiero que me hable de tu, de acuerdo** –observó como el chico solo elevó sus hombros no dando importancia a ese punto, de cualquier modo continúo- **y dos no suelo romper con mis compromisos** – le dio la espalda e inició su camino.

Ranma sonrió ampliamente y caminó hacia ella tomando de su mano para detenerla, la chica solo volteó y le miró aún molesta – **Mi carro está por allá –**señaló con su mano libre la dirección al instante de soltar a la chica.

-¡**Bien!** –y así inició a caminar hacia donde el chico le había indicado.

Ranma solo se limito a sonreír y a seguir a la chica, se encaminaron hacia el coche sin prever que desde un punto de aquella inmensa Universidad, eran observados con atención.

-_No debiste regresar hermano…-_ las palabras expresadas en un susurro acostumbrado eran calmas derivadas de aquella esencia que alguna vez hubiese sido alguien.

--

**Notas de la Autora: **

Los personajes son de su creadora Rumiko Takashi, ya lo había dicho en un principio y pues será la última vez que lo haga, de antemano ya lo saben.

Y pues mil disculpas por mis tardanzas, me ha resultado algo difícil seguir la historia, por muchas cosas, pero eh aquí un capitulo más, lo que si es seguro es que ya tengo cuatro capítulos más redactados, que solo me hace falta darles los últimos toques, cosas de checar errores dedo y ese tipo de cosillas ), espero en verdad aún se acuerden de esta historia, y que si aún no le habían tomado el hilo, con este capitulo les empiece a atrapar el trama aunque sea un poquito.

Como siempre agradezco a quien le haya dedicado unos minutos a dar lectura a esta chorrada de ideas que plasmo y….algo importante les agradezco a:

f-zelda: Gracias por leer la historia, y todas tus dudas al menos del primer capitulo espero ya se hayan disuelto

satorichiva: Mil gracias por tu comentario, realmente me subiste los ánimos, espero aun siga ese interés por seguir mi historia, te aseguro que poco a poco el misterio de cada secreto que voy planteando o dejo ver, se irá disolviendo y clarificando, lo interesante es unir las piezas o al menos de esa manera planeo manejarme por el momento.

Saludos a ambas y a todos en general, y por ultimo creo que escribiré una frase que se quedo tan marcada en mí y tan presente por su significado "El lograr dar un final a una historia no es lo mas emocionante, lo satisfactorio y lo que brinda emoción es que alguien la lea", en esa frase describo completamente todo mi sentir, y es que es tan justa para quienes tomamos esta actividad como pasatiempo. Espero sus reviews y con la esperanza que aún recuerden a esta humilde servidora de letras, me despido.

Atte.

Aredna-R


	6. Capitulo V

La chica observaba los incontables lugares que pasaban tras la ventana del auto sin prestar demasiada atención en alguno en es

La chica observaba los incontables lugares que pasaban tras la ventana del auto sin prestar demasiada atención en alguno en especial, no tenía deseos de charlar, a decir verdad no sabía que decir, y sinceramente no le interesaba ser la causante de entablar palabra alguna, no sentía miedo, eso era...raro, en fin sino fuera por que necesitaba de esos libros…

-¡**Demonios los libros!** –Dijo con preocupación al recordar ese pequeño detalle que le tenía justo en ese momento en el asiento del coche de un total extraño, dirigió su vista hacia Ranma quien ya le veía de reojo- **¡Debemos regresar! Justo los dejé bajo mi silla en el salón** –pronunciaba cada palabra bastante alterada dirigiendo su vista al frente- **seguro ahí sigue el guardia, no creo que no pueda hacerme el favor de permitirme entrar por ellos** –con esto ultimo volvió a ver a Ranma quien permanecía en silencio y aún conducía en la misma dirección sin inmutarse –**¿que parte de tenemos que regresar no se entendió? **–habló ya bastante molesta.

-**Cálmate, a la Universidad no se puede volver ya, son mas de las 10:30, es peligroso estar tan tarde por sus pasillos** –hablaba sin dejar de ver el camino- **No te preocupes por los libros, te aseguro que no les sucederá nada**- dijo esto dedicándole una rápida mirada de tranquilidad a la consternada chica.

Akane no reparó en la pequeña frase de peligro que empleo el muchacho, solo captó el "no se puede"-**Pero los necesito, precisamente los eh sacado para realizar mis deberes, yo mañana trabajo, no me da tiempo, solo en la noche** – decía desesperada

**-Nuevamente te digo que no te preocupes, tengo los mismos libros que sacaste en mi casa, no tengo ningún problema en prestártelos **–sonrío al ver a la chica mas calmada y continúo- **además de que este percance decide en que lugar tomaremos nuestro café.**

No hubo más palabras, la chica nuevamente dirigió su vista a observar tras la ventanilla, miles de ideas pasaban por su mente, ahora si nacía en ella un poco de ese ausentado miedo, que rayos era todo esto, una cosa era tomar un café en un establecimiento público y otra muy distinta entrar a la casa de un desconocido, lo mas rescatable de ello era que al menos sabía lo básico de defensa personal y no dudaría un instante en improvisar con cualquier objeto a la mano, con este pensamiento y otros mas, divago en su mente todo el camino, como ya era usual en ella.

-**Akane** –toco ligeramente el hombro de la chica al no obtener respuesta al primer llamado.

-**Oh ya llegamos** –volviendo de sus pensamientos observó el sitio donde estaban, su vecindario y específicamente la cochera de él, llevó su mano hacia la manija de la puerta con intención de abrir.

**-Espera un segundo ya te abro yo** –dijo rápidamente el chico, saliendo del auto y dejando sin terminar la acción de la chica, rodeó rápidamente el auto y abrió con caballerosidad la puerta.

Akane bajó lentamente, llevando consigo su bolso y su carpeta de apuntes, se mantuvo en silencio, dudó por unos instantes cuando el chico abrió la puerta de la casa y le invitó a pasar, pero accedió a adentrarse en aquella casa, observó cada rincón de la antigua casa, y llegaba a esa conclusión porque su decoración era bastante tradicional y algunos detalles ya lucían deteriorados, reparó en una foto colocada en la pared, esto le hizo detenerse para mirar con mas atención, una familia se veía en ella, los padres y dos pequeños con notables diferencia de edades, observó cada rostro y pudo deducir rápidamente que Ranma era el hermano menor, dirigió su completa atención al chico mayor, estaba segura que le había visto en alguna parte…pero ¿donde?

**-La sala es por acá…**

Como si hubiese sido descubierta haciendo algo malo, la chica se exalto levemente y sin decir nada solo camino por el pasillo para adentrarse a la habitación a la que el chico le guiase.

-**Toma asiento por favor –** dijo Ranma mientras se encaminaba hacia la chimenea con intención de encenderla – **hace algo de frío no te parece**- habló tratando de eliminar aquel silencio.

**-Si** –fue la hueca y rápida respuesta de la chica, quien no dejara de ver su regazo con nerviosismo.

Al lograr su cometido y hacer mas calida la estancia con el fuego de la chimenea, se puso de pie observando a la joven –**No tienes por que estar asustada.**

Este comentario hizo que la chica levantará su vista observándole de manera orgullosa**-Y quien ha dicho que yo estoy asustada** –se recargó sobre el sofá tratando de lucir lo mas cómoda posible ante la vista de Ranma –**no debería sacar conclusiones por su cuenta **–dijo esto ultimo cruzando los brazos.

**-No lo hago, solo digo lo que veo** –sonrió-

**-No todo lo que vemos tiende a ser lo cierto señor Saotome –**le miró con su acostumbrado enfado-

Ranma sonrió abiertamente y señalo con su dedo índice como horas antes lo hiciera la chica- **Uno te pediré que de igual forma te dirijas a mi, de tú **–mantuvo su sonrisa al ver a la chica hacer una mueca de desagrado con su boca-** y dos, tal vez no todo, pero hay cosas, situaciones o señales que son muy ciertas y fáciles de apreciar.**

**-Entonces señ...-**se aclaro la garganta-…**Ranma creo que necesitas empezar a apreciar mejor las cosas, situaciones o señales **–cruzó las piernas manteniendo una sonrisa sarcástica en sus facciones, procurando con todo esfuerzo lucir cómoda.

Ranma conservó la sonrisa, podría responder, si, pero no quería llegar a una batalla mayor de "apreciación", era totalmente visible a sus ojos que esa chica no quedaría complacida si no fuese ella la que dijera la última palabra sobre el tema, _es obstinada, _ pensó el chico ampliando mas su sonrisa ante los ojos de Akane quien ya se empezaba a sentir incomoda por la nada discreta mirada del joven, además de esa sonrisa.

**-Y… espero esto no lleve toda la noche** –desvió su vista hacia la intensa fogata proveniente de la chimenea-

**-No te preocupes, solo parte de ella** –observó como la chica rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia él- **y… ponte cómoda, iré a preparar el café** –salió de la habitación para luego regresar y asomar medio cuerpo por el marco de la puerta – **¿Con cuantas cucharadas de azúcar?**

**- Mmm dos **–dijo observándole-

**-¿Leche?**

**-No**

**-Bien –**y sin mas desapareció completamente, solo dejando el sonido de los fuertes pasos hacia la cocina, y a la chica con aparentes facciones de preocupación, se recriminaba una y otra a vez a si misma_, Akane en que diablos te has metido esta vez, y si es un maleante, y si mejor debo irme, _se puso de pie con intenciones de salir de ese lugar_, pero no! Se irá con la finta de que estoy asustada y de que soy una mujer débil, _se sentó nuevamente apretando con fuerza su regazo_, pero...es que si estoy asustada, por dios, no le conozco, y estoy en su casa.., _buscó con insistencia en su bolso_, y para mi mala suerte no traigo el spray de defensa, _mordió ligeramente su labio inferior ante su indecisión, _al diablo!, _estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando el chico entro llevando en sus manos una bandeja con dos tazas sobre esta.

**Aquí tienes** –dejo una de las tazas sobre la mesa, frente a ella y coloco la otra de su lado, tomando asiento en el sofá frontal.

**Gracias –**observó el negrusco líquido yaciente en aquella taza de porcelana.

**No le he puesto nada que no forme parte de los ingredientes universales del café común** –sonrió al ver la expresión de la chica-

Akane en su afán de orgullo tomo la taza y bebió un poco de su contenido, tratando de dejar en claro al chico que ella no tenía ningún tipo de temor ni miedo en ningún sentido, cosa completamente diferente.

**-Al menos ya vas tomando confianza** –sonrió tomando la taza entre sus manos y bebiendo un poco.

**-Si claro lo que sea** –mantuvo su tono de molestia- **y podría saber… ¿por que quisiste tomar un café conmigo? **

Ranma deposito la taza sobre la mesa de centro con toda tranquilidad **– pareciese que fuese lo mas extraño del mundo el que te inviten a algo Akane.**

**-Pues no es exactamente extraño el que me inviten un café** –entrelazo sus manos sobre su regazo- **lo extraño es que lo haga una persona que en mi vida he visto, ni eh hablado con el, ni le conozco** –arqueo una de sus cejas- **y sinceramente si hubieses llegado de buenas a primeras con tu linda cara a pedirme que tomara un café contigo, mi respuesta literalmente hablando hubiese sido un "vete al diablo"** –sonrió al termino de aquella frase.

**-¿Consideras que soy lindo? **–Rió ante la iniciante expresión de molestia de la chica – **ya va, no te molestes más, bien, eres prácticamente mi vecina, nos teníamos que conocer en alguna situación, que mas da si la adelante un poco.** –Sonrió expectante por alguna respuesta de la joven-

-**Vaya que eres humilde…-**respiro con más tranquilidad- **y…que es lo que haces en la Universidad, claro está, además de manipular chicas con los libros para invitarlas a salir.**

Ranma rió ante este último comentario **– Bueno yo estudio ahí, tenia asuntos que resolver en este lugar y me vi en la necesidad de dejar mi antigua escuela para estar en esta y… es todo –**Concluyó sonriendo con seguridad, pero transmitiendo con aquella mirada algo más, Akane pudo percibir esto, pero no quiso profundizar más en el asunto, su razones tendría para no extenderse en explicaciones sobre su reciente presencia en el sitio.

**-¿En donde estudiabas? –**preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

**- En la Universidad Musashi** –Tomó tranquilamente otro sorbo de su café-

Akane quien observaba inmersa aquel liquido negruzco dirigió su mirada hacia la de él- **¿Nerima? ¿Vivías en Nerima?** –dejó la taza sobre la mesita al ver como el asentía en afirmación- **si que es chico el mundo** –recargó su espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá- **Yo también vivía ahí** – sonrío tomando mas confianza.

**Claro el Dojo Tendo –**vociferó su pensamiento a oídos de Akane quien asentía animada- **Sabía que tu apellido me sonaba,…debo decirte, que de pequeño me daba mucha curiosidad esa casa.**

**Lo sé es muy antigua** –mantuvo su sonrisa- **pero es grandiosa, tiene una fachada algo imponente, pero por dentro, realmente es maravillosa, calida…** –a cada palabra los ojos de ella se iluminaban de la emoción, aspecto que no paso desapercibido para Ranma.

**¿Les extrañas cierto?** –preguntó cortando aquella ensoñación de la chica-

**Si** –dijo sin más comprendiendo de antemano a que se refería- **a todos...no es fácil, cuando crees que realmente ya te acostumbras un poco, una llamada o un simple recuerdo te hace sentir de nuevo ese vació y extrañeza de sentirte en un sitio que no es el tuyo.**

**Te entiendo **–Le miró comprensivo, realmente sintiendo cada palabra de aquella chica; había descrito exactamente como se sentía a menudo, demasiado de un tiempo para acá- **Mi madre, mi única familia también se ha quedado en Nerima.**

**Perdón que sea entrometida…pero he visto la foto que tienes en la entrada, me supongo de tu familia** –le observó dudosa, tenía que hacerle esa pregunta y sacarse de dudas- **el chico que esta junto a ti en ella, ¿sigue en Nerima? **–Le miró atenta a todos sus gestos, de un momento a otro cambiaron de seguridad a una tristeza, una sombra de vacío se reflejo en sus azules ojos, pero solo por segundos, ya que su seguridad característica, hizo acto de presencia nuevamente, toda esa faceta de él, dejo a Akane algo perturbada, no le cabía en la cabeza, como una persona podía expresar sus emociones y al instante aparentar como si nada hubiese pasado, a pesar de que ese aspecto fuera prácticamente parte de la base de su estudio.

**No** –fue la respuesta seca de él- **el murió ya hace tiempo** –tras esa confesión tomo otro poco de su café.

**Yo.. –**trato de decir que lo sentía-

**Lo sé, yo también** –dijo el sonriendo nuevamente-

Akane se mantuvo seria, era algo incomodo, en buena hora se le había ocurrido sacar el tema a flote, consultó su reloj, esperando de ahí sacar una justificación a su partida y para su suerte, la había –**Ya es tarde, creo que es mejor que me vaya…si podrías…digo …los libros **–dijo apenada, el que supiera algo de él, no le profería la total confianza y el que le prestara algo suyo, no le hacía sentir muy cómoda-

-¡**Cierto! los libros,** -se puso de pie tomando ambas tazas de café – **en un segundo los traigo **–y tras eso salió de la estancia-

Akane paseo su vista a su alrededor, rezando por que ese segundo pasara lo mas rápido posible, y así fue, cuando menos, Ranma ya se encontraba junto a ella y con los libros prometidos en mano, la despedida no fue muy larga, tomo los libros, agradeció la hospitalidad y la amabilidad por el préstamo y tras un _"buenas noches"_ salió de aquella casa que le turbaba todos los sentidos, caminó con rapidez pasando la no tan grande calle que le separaba, con llave en mano, no tuvo problemas para abrir y adentrarse lo más rápido que pudo en su propiedad, se descalzó y caminó hasta la sala, dejando los pesados libros sobre la mesita de centro, dio una rápida mirada hacia la contestadota, solo dos mensajes, seguro su padre y sus hermanas, pensó, camino hacia el pequeño aparato y presionando aquel botón de play, escucho con atención cada mensaje, uno era de su amiga anunciando nuevamente su dichosa sorpresa, y el otro era de ¿Ranma?, esto le dejo perpleja, abrió los ojos de par en par, en que momento, a que hora, y lo mas importante, como rayos había conseguido su número…seguía haciéndose cuestionamientos mientras el corto mensaje seguía..

_-Hola Akane, soy Ranma veras la despedida ha sido tan rápido que no me permitiste decirte que aquí voy a estar para cuando me necesites lo que sea y en cualquier momento, de hecho quería darte mi número, pero he recordado que la señora Hikairi hizo una agenda para este vecindario con el teléfono de todos lo que habitamos en él, están ordenados por numero de casa, así que no será difícil encontrarme…_-escuchó atenta, con que la Señora Hikairi, así que para eso es el librito rosa que esta en el gabinete, desde que estaba ahí jamás había puesto interés en husmear en él, pero en todo caso que le pasaba a ese tipo, ella no era ese tipo de chica asustadiza que necesitaba que un hombre le cuidase, por dios, que pensaba…como sea, daba igual, pondría su distancia con ese joven, no le daba demasiada confianza, al menos no completamente y algo en él le ponía nerviosa.

**Notas de la Autora: **

Aquí les dejo un capitulo más…que me ha costado bastante, ya que lo tuve que re-escribir de nuevo en solo un día, pues me causo un error en Word que aún no me explico como esto hizo que prácticamente se me formateara la memoria usb, debo decir que tengo los nervios hechos trizas, el coraje esta que no se me termina y pues la impotencia de haber perdido el trabajo de días, semanas y meses, ya lloré así que desahogada pues ya estoy - -U, en fin, no pienso dejar la historia, y si tengo que re-escribirla lo haré, pues tal vez lo que pasó sea para bien y alguna idea loca que haya dejado fuera en mi primera redacción, se de a notar y surja en esta segunda.

No se me desesperen, y les pido mucha paciencia, las ideas están, tengo anotaciones, tal vez no actualizaré entre semana, pero les aseguro que para el próximo fin tienen al menos uno o dos capitulo más.

Mil disculpas por las demoras, y espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, Saludos y que tengan una semana de lo mejor.

Atte.

Aredna- R


	7. Capitulo VI

--Secretos Ocultos--

**--Secretos Ocultos--**

Los días habían pasado desde aquella extraña "cita" con su vecino, extrañamente y para suerte de ella, no se habían topado ni en la escuela, ni por su vecindario, a decir verdad sus horarios eran algo ajustados como para que se toparan en algún momento, ella trabajaba desde las siete de la mañana, hasta una hora antes de entrar a la Universidad, y de ahí en adelante, solo a sus clases, poco salía del salón y rara vez iba a la cafetería, nuevamente estaba tranquila ya tenía mas del mes en esa escuela, y se había adaptado lo mas posible a ella, aunque no hablaba mucho con sus compañeros como desde que entró, ya era mas afable la convivencia.

Era viernes nuevamente el fin de semana se aproximaba, al igual que el descanso para su mente y cuerpo, caminó por uno de los pasillos de la Universidad, ya eran las 8:45, la ultima clase al parecer se había suspendido, todos sonrieron gustosos, y corrieron a salir de la escuela, excepto ella, debía devolver los libros que había sacado, fuera quien fuera, no quería causarle problemas a Ranma, subió los escalones con tranquilidad, y justo antes de subir los últimos escalones vio una silueta, alta, y al parecer correspondiente a un chico, algún estudiante seguro, fue lo que paso por su cabeza, sin más terminó de subir los últimos escalones, iba a pasar de largo, pero tuvo curiosidad de ver quien era, de reojo trato de ver nuevamente hacia el sitio donde se veía aquella silueta, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no había nadie ahí, solo sombras, mordió su labio inferior tratando de contener ahí su reciente temor, apresuró el paso, no debía detenerse, podía haber sido una ilusión óptica, pero de esas ya llevaba varias desde que había entrado a esa universidad, las había pasado por alto, por que si pensaba demasiado en ellas, se volvería loca, caminó lo más aprisa que pudo, y su tensión se incrementó al escuchar unos pasos tras ella, dios como retumbaban en sus oídos, tenía pavor detenerse y voltear para ver quien era, quien le seguía, pero debía hacerlo, se paró en seco y justo cuando lo hizo los pasos se detuvieron, empezó a girar lentamente.

Frente a ella a una distancia no muy larga, había una pequeña pelota roja, de un momento a otro esta empezó a moverse en dirección recta hacia ella, pero…¿Cómo? Era lo único que rondaba en su cabeza, estaba a punto de los nervios, observó toda la trayectoria de aquel objeto, sin ser capaz de moverse un poco, la pelota se detuvo justo a unos centímetros de ella, dirigió su vista y pudo ver como escrito en la pelota había una palabra, que fue lo que dio rienda suelta a su miedo, en al pelota se leía "Largate" con una "tinta roja" al parecer aún fresca, no quiso comprobar si era tinta, dio vuelta y corrió hacia la biblioteca, las luces seguían encendidas, alguien tenia que estar ahí, escucho detrás suyos, risas infantiles, que no cesaban, y variedad de pasos tras ella, estaba a punto del llanto, cuando atravesó aquellas puertas de cristal, no pudo contenerse más, llevó una mano a su boca tratando de acallar su llanto, haciendo que en el acto los libros en sus manos cayeran al piso, no pudo detener las lagrimas, fluyeron sin poder contenerse, se sentía vulnerable, con un miedo que dolía hasta los huesos, fue entonces cuando le vio venir hacia ella, a esa persona que tanto había evitado, se le veía preocupado, pronto no pudo acallar sus sollozos, lloró como nunca, el miedo que sentía podía mas que toda su fuerza, temblaba de nervios, sintió como sus piernas ya no lo sostendrían más, lo ultimo que sintió fueron los brazos de Ranma rodeándola, después de eso todo se oscureció.

--

-**¡¡Directora!!** –Gritó como ya era costumbre en aquel anciano hombre-

**-Que sucede por que tanto escándalo** –término de cerrar la puerta de su oficina-

**-Una chica…estudiante…desapareció** – le miró alterado-

**-Pero si son las 9: 15 aun hay tiempo…eso no puede ser** –dijo firmemente- **que te hace pensar que desapareció** –arqueo una de sus cejas-

**-Esta prenda estaba tirada en el suelo **–le mostró una blusa color rosa-

**-Dios ya deberías tener experiencia** –movió en negativa su cabeza dejando sin comprender al hombre frente a ella- **donde encontraste esa prenda, llevame al lugar** –y tal como lo pidió le indicó el lugar; el cual era los baños de la escuela.

Al entrar unos ruiditos se empezaron a escuchar, el hombre mayor se quedo tras la Directora –**Señora tal vez sea eso...**-dijo con temor.

**-Puedo asegurarte que no es eso **–camino lentamente tratando de ser silenciosa, dejándose guiar por los "extraños ruidos" , los cuales provenían del cuarto de servicio, donde se guardaban todos los artículos de limpieza- **Hatsuke dame tu llave-** susurró mientras el hombre sin comprender atendió a su mandato-

Lentamente, introdujo la llave, y con destreza abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una escena para nada moral, pero tampoco sorprendente para sus ojos, la chica con solo el sujetador puesto y una pequeña falda que poco le cubría sobre un joven con aún gracias al cielo los pantalones puestos, aclaró su garganta esperando ser escuchada por aquella pareja que parecía tener bastante energía, tosió fuertemente, lo que hizo romper el beso de aquellos dos jóvenes-

-**Directora….-**le miró avergonzada la joven semidesnuda, bajándose rápidamente del lugar que ocupaba sobre el chico quien también le miraba aterrorizado.

**-Jóvenes si no pueden pagar un hotel, les sugiero ahorren** –dijo duramente**- esta institución no es uno, les hago saber por que por lo visto no se han dado cuenta-** ambos chicos solo asentían con verdadera vergüenza.

**-Ahora jovencita creo que esto es suyo –**le extendió la blusa, la que al instante tomo la chica colocándosela encima**- bien ya mas decentes, vayan a sus casas** –y a punto estaban de irse airados de toda sanción cuando fueron detenidos en seco- **y mañana los espero en mi oficina a primera hora, ¿esta claro?-**Dijo autoritariamente-

**-Si señorita-**repitieron a la par-

**-Ahora ya pueden retirarse –**no falto más para que ambos salieran prácticamente corriendo-

**-Pero como lo supo –**decía Hatsuke quien había permanecido asombrado y algo avergonzado por su precipitado pensamiento.

**-No por nada soy la Directora –**camino hacia la salida seguida por su ya viejo compañero de trabajo- **además **–se detuvo abriendo la puerta- **todos fuimos jóvenes** –sonrío dejando de lado la seriedad caracterizante en ella para aligerar la situación-

**-Eso es verdad señorita** –sonrió saliendo tras la Directora-

Lo cierto era que Mitsuki sabía que una vez que esa cosa atacaba no dejaba rastro de absolutamente nada….

--

_**-Se le ofrece algo más señorita**_** –**sonrío la amable aeromoza a uno de los pasajeros-

_**-No, gracias **_**–**la sonrisa fue devuelta por una hermosa joven pelirroja, quien suspiró al ver como la disponible aeromoza caminaba rumbo a la cabina por el estrecho pasillo alfombrado de un color gris.

Rebuscó entre su bolso, sacando de él una pequeña fotografía donde los protagonistas eran ella y un joven con la escasa edad de 16- _**Ryu…**_-una lágrima se escapó de sus verdes ojos, limpiándola al instante que guardaba nuevamente la fotografía, para ahora sacar un libro de portada negra con adornos dorados, bastante antiguo, esto se podía deducir dado que sus páginas se encontraban desgastadas y amarillentas, pasó su pálida mano por la portada donde se leía con letras doradas finamente detalladas con oro y resaltantes al tacto _"Secretos Revelados de la Oscuridad",_ se atrevió a abrir releyendo un pequeño párrafo visible antes del contenido principal _"No es una advertencia…es un llamado…quien lee estas páginas, no es por casualidad…ha sido elegido para cumplir su destino, su curiosidad le llevará a descubrir los secretos que la vida humana no podido plasmar y que solo el ser de la oscuridad ha podido develar, si eres el indicado seguirás adelante, y yo saciaré tu curiosidad y te daré tu oculto deseo, tu me saciarás y aceptarás mi deseo…" _un poco debajo de este párrafo una gota de sangré oscura era visible, sus ojos la vieron provocando que rememorara todo con tal rapidez que no pudo reprimirlo, cerró el libro y lo guardó con rapidez en su bolso, como si este quemara, le era aún imposible aceptar ese libro, y su contenido era el motivo por el que años atrás, perdiera el derecho sin tregua a ser feliz en su presente y futuro.

_**Notas de la Autora: **_

Un capitulo más, lo prometido es deuda, espero les guste…ah! Y aprovecho el espacio para anunciar que después de haber tenido la idea antes de publicarlo y por consideración a un comentario, tal vez "Adicto a tu sabor" tenga una breve (eso digo ahorita) continuación, aunque igual todo depende de la respuesta de ustedes.

Les agradezco a quienes hagan la lectura y les mando un gran ¡Saludo!

Atte.

Aredna-R


	8. Capitulo VII

Caminaba por un pasillo completamente invadido por la oscuridad, ¿Qué hago aquí

_Caminaba por un pasillo completamente invadido por la oscuridad, ¿Qué hago aquí? Era la pregunta que no cesaba de repetirse en su cabeza, extendía sus manos tratando de asirse a algo, para guiarse, sus ojos eran inútiles en esos momentos, nerviosamente solo podía escuchar el sonido de sus pasos, giró su cabeza incontables veces de lado a lado, tratando en vano de distinguir algo._

_-Akane…._

_Esa voz, la hizo detenerse en seco, tragó saliva y respiró hondo justo iba a hablar cuando las luces instaladas en la parte superior se empezaron a encender una a una, fue así como supo que estaba en uno de los pasillos de la Universidad, los ventanales de cada salón a cada constado suyo reflejaban la oscuridad de los salones._

_-No escaparás…_

_Volvió a escuchar aquella voz, y seguida de ella, variedad de pasos, que al parecer tenían dirección hacia donde se encontraba._

_-¿Qui..én… es? –se atrevió a vocalizar, su ser temblaba de miedo, los pasos no dejaban cesaban, observó fijamente la desviación que conducía a otro pasillo, sombras de "personas" se reflejaban en la pared con ayuda de la iluminación, por un momento sintió alivio, alguien estaba ahí, no estaba sola, se dijo así misma, pensamientos que desaparecieron al ver a la primera "persona" que encabezaba a los demás, se quedo de piedra, por segundos se le fue la respiración, no podía creer lo que veía frente a ella, había restos de lo que alguna vez fueron personas, como si de una película de terror se tratase, individuos en lo que el desangre y la carne desgarrada era lo que los distinguía, la palidez no se hizo esperar en sus finas facciones, sus piernas ahora que más las necesitaba parecían renuentes a responderle._

_-Dios…ayúdame- Susurró en un hilo de voz-_

_Aquellos seres, caminaban a paso lento pero firme, con un objetivo en común, una presa que casar, mostraban una fachada terrorífica, con entrañas sobresalientes y partes faltantes de lo que alguna vez fue un cuerpo. _

_-Debes huír ….-Escuchó Akane a pocos centímetros de ser alcanzada por las deseosas garras de aquellos esperpentos, sintió como le sujetaban su mano derecha, y sin saber como empezó a correr, siendo jalada por "alguien", al que aún no reconocía, doblaron por uno de los pasillos, y tras introducirse en uno de los salones ahí se detuvieron._

_-Tú –pronunció al reconocer la cara de aquel joven, que buscaba la manera de abrir el ventanal de aquel salón, hasta lograrlo-_

_-Necesito que me ayudes…yo- no termino de decir su frase ya que cual si fuera un holograma la pared de aquel salón, los cuerpos de aquellos seres la traspasaron con facilidad, el joven se puso frente a Akane, tratando de protegerla –Vete…-indico con su vista la salida planeada para ella._

_-¡Qué! –grito Akane fuera de sus cabales observando el ventanal y peor aún la caída de tres pisos- _

_-Por la ventana –aquellos seres se abalanzaron con mas ímpetu sobre el joven- si te atrapan no podrás ayudarme, debes encontrar…-justo fue sujetado impidiéndole el habla, y al hacerlo ya había otros tratando de tomar a Akane quien ya estaba arriba, en el borde de la ventana, observó con horror como el joven era sujetado, miró sus ojos suplicantes, que poco a poco desaparecieron hundiéndose en aquellos semicuerpos, al no verle, dirigió su vista al oscuro vacío que le esperaba, y sin más y antes de que una de esas garras la sujetara saltó, cerrando los ojos, morir al instante era mejor que ser devorada o sabrá dios que le harían, sintió el frió viento en sus mejillas y abrió los ojos justo antes de recibir el impacto…….no hubo gritos, no hubo nada, solo silencio._

**-¡Noooo! **–fue el súbito despertar de Akane, sus respiración acelerada al igual que su pulso, las lagrimas no dejaban de correr apenas sus ojos se habían abierto, llevo ambas manos a su rostro limpiando la humedad de sus mejillas, poco a poco asimiló lo que había pasado, se vio así misma, arropada con una ligera manta en un sofá, desconocido- **¿Dónde estoy?** –hablo en voz baja, llevando su diestra hacia su agitado pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora, no esperó mucho antes de ver al joven dueño de aquella casa entrar a la estancia donde se encontraba, este iba ataviado con una charola de té –**Ranma**..-el nombre se escapó de sus labios casi en un suspiro-

El aludido que venía concentrado en no dejar caer la bandeja y en cerrar la puerta, dirigió con rapidez la vista hacia la chica –**Akane, ¿Estas bien?** –a paso rápido, se aproximó hacía ella, dejo la bandeja en al mesa de centro y sentándose en un espacio libre del sofá, en el que ella estuviese acostada, le miró con preocupación aparente-**¿Qué ocurrió?**- le observó con detenimiento, la palidez aún no desaparecía de las finas facciones de la chica, había rastros aún de lagrimas, y pudo notar el rastro de un nuevo llanto.

Akane platico lo acontecido en el pasillo de la escuela, omitió el detalle del sueño, concluyo que solo habían sido inventos de su imaginación, dada su reciente experiencia sobrenatural, tras terminar su relato y por momento tomar el te que le ofreció Ranma, se había calmado en su mayoría.

**-Así que una pelota** –arqueo ligeramente una de las cejas- **y risas infantiles…**-le miró serio- **¿Ya te han sucedido otras cosas Akane?**

La aludida mordió su labio inferior, la verdad era que si, ya le habían sucedido otras cosas, pero no se las había creído, además que diría, tal vez que estoy completamente loca, así que mejor opto por mentir- No**, es solo esto, a decir verdad tal vez no fue nada, soy algo asustadiza, tal vez malinterprete todo…y**-trataba de explicar algo a lo que ni ella misma entendía- **verás de pequeña estuve en un tratamiento**…-Ranma le miraba atento, ella simplemente miraba sus manos sobre su regazo-** yo creía ver cosas…pero me trataron y estoy bien, y seguro estas son figuraciones, inventos de mi imaginación…-**le miró tratando de convencerle de algo que ni ella se convencía**- no hay por que poner tanta atención al respecto.**

**-Las cosas suceden por algo, y no, no creo que haya sido invento de tu imaginación –**se puso de pie tomando la charola con las tazas que antes contuvieran té- **ahora vuelvo**- el chico salió de la habitación dejando a una pensativa Akane, tras miles de ideas, decidió que lo mejor era volver a su casa, un fuerte trueno la saco de sus pensamientos, y fue entonces cuando cayo en cuenta que estaba lloviendo, dirigió su vista a la ventana para ver caer las gotas de lluvia.

**-Dicen que lloverá todo el fin de semana** –la voz de Ranma le hizo girar la cabeza hacia él- **una tormenta esta cerca de esta ciudad** –caminó hacia ella, tomando el asiento que anteriormente hubiese ocupado.

Akane le miró unos momentos, y con delicados movimientos, se sentó en el sofá, bajo sus pies y empezó a colocarse los zapatos.

**-¿Que haces?** –pregunto curioso-

**-Me pongo mis zapatos, para irme a casa** –dijo tranquila-

**-No creo que en tu condición debas estar sola **–hablo sinceramente sin dejes de malicia, cosa que no notó Akane-

**-¿Y pretendes que me quede en tú casa?** –le miró sorprendida-

**-Por mi no hay problema –**sonrío-

**-Discúlpame, pero no se por que clase de chica me tomas** –finalizó poniéndose de pie, dejando a un lado, junto a Ranma la manta.

**-Por una que se da a respetar **–la sinceridad que utilizó hizo que Akane trastabillara un poco sobre él

**-Que bueno que te des cuenta, entonces comprenderás que tengo que irme a mi casa, por obvias razones de que no podemos pasar la noche juntos **–sintió un cosquilleó al pronunciar las ultimas dos palabras-

**-De acuerdo, también he notado que eres testaruda, te dejaré ir, pero llevate uno de mis paraguas, la lluvia es en verdad fuerte.**

**-Esta bien, por cierto ¿Tomaste los libros que traía en mis manos antes de…que me desmayara?** –le miró mientras tomaba el paraguas que le ofrecía.

**-Si, ya están registrados como entregados** –sonrió colocándose su impermeable-

**-Gracias –**sonrío dejando maravillado al chico por aquel gesto tan simple, pero que en ella la hacia lucir como la mas hermosa de todas las mujeres- **pero ¿Qué haces?** –señaló su impermeable.

**-Te acompañaré, no puedo dejarte ir sola** –su voz denotó protección-

**-Pero si solo cruzaré la calle, y dudo que un coche me atropelle debido a la lluvia que esta cayendo, y las horas que son de la noche –**le miró aun no comprendiéndolo-

**-Sea como sea, te acompañaré, también puedo ser testarudo** –le guiñó un ojo, acto que hizo sonrojar a la joven.

Y así lo hizo a pesar de las protestas por parte de Akane, Ranma la llevo hasta la puerta de su casa y se mantuvo parado en el portal, mientras ella abría la puerta.

**-Bien…te agradezco todo lo que hiciste** –dijo realmente agradecida, no cualquiera se hubiera tomado todas esas molestias, además de que otro tal vez se hubiera aprovechado de la situación, esta idea le hizo sentir un escalofrío nada agradable, realmente empezaba a confiar en ese chico, se dijo mentalmente.

**-Ha sido un verdadero placer **–mantuvo su sonrisa y después de segundos de no decir nada-…**bueno será mejor que me vaya, esto parece un diluvio** –bromeo-

**-Cierto que tonta…pero en verdad no se como agradecerte…**-de pronto una idea se le vino a la mente- **ya se** –sonrío nuevamente como tanto le gustaba al chico- **¿quieres pasar?** –pregunto entusiasmada, le haría el café especial traído de china por su amiga, seguro le encantaría conocer tal sabor.

**-Pero…no se si deba** –le miró sorprendido, realmente daba cambios drásticos esa chica, y eso hacia que el interés sobre ella fuera mas allá de lo inicialmente convenido.

**-Vamos, te quiero preparar algo** –sonrío nuevamente animando al chico-

**-De acuerdo** –sonrío a la par con la chica, procediendo a entrar tras ella a la pequeña pero cómoda casa.

**-Es muy linda** –expreso al ver cada detalle calido de la casa mientras se deshacía del impermeable-

**-Gracias –**dijo ella dejando el paraguas y quitando su chaqueta- **ponte cómodo, voy a la cocina** –prácticamente elevo su tono al iniciar su camino hacia el lugar ya dicho-

Ranma camino hacia la sala, miró los muebles, la chimenea y los portarretratos que adornaban esta, caminó hacia ellos con curiosidad de conocer hasta el ultimo detalle de esa chica que en verdad le quitaba el sueño.

En primera estaba la foto de tres chicas una de ellas era Akane las otras dos guardaban cierto parecido con ella, de manera intuitiva llego a la conclusión de que deberían ser sus hermanas, siguió con la siguiente foto, un hombre junto a una joven mujer bastante parecida a Akane, igual de bella, seguro sus padres, se dijo, en otra aparecía Akane con una chica de pelo rojizo bastantes risueñas, observó con atención y sorpresa a la chica pelirroja, _era ella_, pensó con rapidez, y al ver la dedicatoria "_hermanas hasta el final_", entonces supo que su informante estaba en lo correcto, Akane era poseedora de la sangre que lograría liberar a su hermano, pensó con decepción y disgusto, sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron desterrados por una ultima fotografía, un poco escondida, era la foto de un chico de al parecer su edad, se atrevió a tomarla entre sus manos, no supo porque pero sintió cierta molestia al mirar aquella fotografía.

Akane ya traía consigo la charola con las dos tazas que contenían un delicioso café humeante, cuando se topo la escena de un Ranma mirando cierta fotografía en particular – **Era mi prometido…-**soltó como una bomba ante los oídos de Ranma, mientras dejaba la charola en la mesa-

**-¿Era?** –dejo la fotografía y se encamino hacia ella-

**-Si…terminamos por romperlo-** tomo dos terrones de azúcar y los disolvió en su café- **¿azúcar?**

**-Dos, gracias** –se sentó junto a ella mientras observaba como preparaba su café- **y por que…**

**-¿Tengo la fotografía?** –sonrío de una manera que no agrado a Ranma- **por que termino por ser mi mejor amigo….de hecho siempre lo fue **–se corrigió- **y siempre lo será aunque ya no este con nosotros **–finalizó tristemente-

**-Él….en verdad lo siento**- se sintió fatal por tener celos de alguien que solo era un recuerdo en el corazón de aquella chica-

**-Si, bueno, prueba tu café** –sonrío extendiendo hacia él la taza con el humeante café.

**-De acuerdo...-**tomo la taza y lentamente dio un sorbo cuidando de no quemarse, su reacción fue rápida- **esta** **verdaderamente delicioso** –le miró sorprendido-

-**Lo sé** –tomo un poco de su taza- **una amiga me lo trajo de china, este café no se exporta, por eso pocos tienen el placer de probarlo y tu has tenido el honor** –rió divertida-

**-Ahora si que me siento halagado –**continúo en broma riendo con ella-

**-Pues que bueno que lo estés** –termino por sonreír- **es mi manera de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí**- confesó-

**-No esperaba cobrarlo, pero ha sido bastante placentero este momento contigo** –le miró fijamente-

**-Yo también…le he pasado bien** – sus mejillas se enrojecieron, mientras que su parda mirada era presa de una intensa mirada azul, por ello y con bastante fuerza de voluntad, desvió su mirada, para tomar un poco de café, acción que Ranma imitó- **¿y dime que estudias? –**preguntó tratando de aligerar la tensión del ambiente.

**-Administración empresarial** –sonrió antes de dar otro sorbo al delicioso café-

**-Vaya y ¿Por qué elegiste esa carrera?** –Preguntó aun con la taza en sus manos-

**-Veamos…por que tengo un sueño** –sonrió melancólicamente- **a decir verdad mi hermano y yo lo teníamos…**

**-¿Y cual es?** –preguntó sin poder ocultar su interés

**-Administrar un Dojo…la verdad era que yo me encargaría de dar las clases y él administraría, cada cual con sus habilidades** –río un poco recordando algunos sucesos de su vida con su hermano, Akane le veía embelesada, realmente era guapo y su mirada por unos segundos fue de completa ternura, para luego ser la misma indescifrable de siempre- **pero ya por cosas ajenas a mi voluntad, las cosas no sucedieron así, sin embargo, mi sueños siguen fijos** –desvió su mirada para tomar de su café.

**-Entonces debo suponer que prácticas artes marciales** –sonrío abiertamente-

**-Supones bien**- dijo al tiempo que daba otro sorbo al café-

**-Vaya...sabes, de mis hermanas fui la única que se intereso por ese arte** –sonrió con melancolía- **y justo por eso fue que me comprometieron** –suspiró al recordar-

**-¿Entonces fue arreglado? **–le miró interesado en el tema

**-Sí –**asintió tomando otro sorbe de café- **papá conoció al padre de Ryoga desde su juventud e hicieron un pacto, mi padre daría a una de sus hijas en matrimonio al único hijo de su amigo, quien se entrenaría hasta cierta edad y se capacitaría para llevar las riendas del Dojo** –otro suspiró mas se escapo de su boca- **cuando le conocí…él era muy tímido**-sonrió al recordar, gesto que no agrado mucho a Ranma, quien desde hacia rato había terminado su taza de café y la había puesto sobre la mesita de centro junto a la taza a medio terminar de Akane- **papá y mis hermanas acordaron que yo era la mejor candidata para él, por compartir gustos…**

**-¿Y te enamoraste de él?** –se sorprendió de oír de si mismo la pregunta, la verdad es que no la había planeado, solo lo dijo sin pensar y se mantuvo expectante ante la respuesta de la chica, la cual lo despojo de la calidez que antes hubiese sentido y le caló hasta los huesos, mucho más de lo debido.

**-Si…-**dijo en un susurro manteniendo su mirada fija en el suelo- **pero el no de mi…no como yo quería…pero él debía cumplir su deuda de honor y yo...-**cerró sus puños contra su regazo con fuerza**-… yo guardaba esperanzas de que ya una vez casados el se enamoraría completamente de mi **–hablaba dejándose llevar, tenia tiempo queriendo sacar esa pena de su corazón y su mente – **fui egoísta lo sé…**-sonrió con amargura- **pero el se convirtió en mi confidente, mi mejor amigo, mi primer amor…hasta que llegó ella…y todo acabó, el rompió el compromiso y con el mi corazón** – nuevamente le miraba a él, esa mirada que justo ahora sentía solo dedicada él, tenía unos deseos que nunca más fuese dedicada a nadie más, deseos posesivos que empezaban a nublar su razón-

**-¿Lo sigues amando? –** apretó fuertemente los dientes por el sentimiento que le embargaba de solo imaginar una respuesta positiva.

Akane ante la pregunta dirigió su vista hacia la fotografía que antes estuviese en manos de Ranma- **Creo que…siempre será mi primer amor** –sonrió ligeramente- **de esos de adolescencia, ahora que lo pienso no se si fue realmente un verdadero amor o solo como dije, cariño de adolescentes o un simple capricho, el no me dio la oportunidad de descubrirlo –**se reclino en el sofá nuevamente mirándole- **pero siempre ocupara un lugar especial en mi corazón, como cada persona que he querido y se ha marchado ya** –termino sonriendo y al mismo tiempo sorprendida de si misma por haber expresado todo aquello a alguien que conocía de poco-

La respuesta no fue del todo placentera para Ranma, pero le dejaba tranquilo, además el tipo ya no existía y fue parte del pasado de la chica que tenía frente a él, era justo que le guardara cariño, todos tenemos un pasado, se recordó como reproche así mismo, no tenia por que juzgar, menos cuando ese pasado aún no había quedado olvidado.

**-Bueno ya es algo tarde –**habló rompiendo el silencio que el moreno había formado tras permanecer sumergido en sus pensamientos**- bastante diría yo** –se colocó de pie...y al instante un mareo la embargó, y hubiese caído pero Ranma se puso de pie, sujetándola con rapidez –**Lo siento…no se que me pasó** –llevó su diestra a su frente, tocándola ligeramente con la yema de sus dedos **–debe ser el cansancio –**habló dirigiendo su mirada al joven frente a ella, quien desde hacia momentos le miraba intensamente.

**-Akane…desde que te vi yo…tengo que confesarte algo…**-dijo débilmente con vos ronca, sin dejarla de mirar ni un segundo- **yo…**

**-Si…-**se sentía embriagada de la cercanía del muchacho, y era conciente de la manera en que este la atraía contra si tomándola de la cintura, pero esto no le molestaba en lo absoluto-

Ranma aunque con ya escaso dominio sobre su razón, decidió no confesar su verdadera presencia en aquel lugar, se lo diría en otro momento, en esos instantes el deseo de otra cosa rebasaba cualquier confesión sobre él que quisiera hacerle, decididamente se aventuró a acariciar la tersa mejilla de ella y lentamente pero con ansias se apoderó de aquellos labios tan suaves y dulces.

Akane se sorprendió, no entendía que era lo que sentía en ese momento por aquel chico, pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba dispuesta a darlo todo, ya no había ni una pizca de razón en su conciencia, el deseo de su cuerpo se había adueñado de todo control, le vio acercarse y en lugar de asustarse, rogaba por que terminara de acortar el espacio, hasta que lo hizo, fue dulce, lento en un principio, pero lo ahondaron con pasión, no se resistió y poco a poco se sentaron en el sofá, hasta que el fue inclinándola hasta quedar ligeramente sobre ella.

Entre besos se hablaban y decían en ocasiones palabras susurrantes, hasta que por falta de aire se separaron, Akane no dejó en ningún momento de mirar los ojos del chico al igual que él, ambos pensaban que si lo hacían volverían a su realidad y se iría la magia del momento.

Ranma le miraba con aparente deseo, miró sus labios ahora algo rojos por los recientes besos y con ello más deseables que nunca- **No se como…pero te quiero Akane** –y tras esa confesión nuevamente se apoderó de aquellos labios, con deseos de no dejarlos nunca.

**-Espera** –se separó ligeramente cortando aquel beso- **aquí no…-**sonrío al ver en los ojos del chico miedo al rechazo- **en mi habitación** –dio un fugaz beso al ahora sonriente Ranma, quien se levanto de encima de ella y delicadamente antes de que ella hiciera ademán de levantarse la tomó en brazos, caminando hacia la tan ansiada habitación, tropezó un par de veces pues los besos no paraban por parte de ninguno de los dos, al llegar ahí dejando a la chica sobre la cama, cual si fuera una pieza en demasía frágil de porcelana, se colocó sobre ella procurando no aplastarle, y dejando por un momento sus labios inició un sendero de besos de su cuello hasta sus hombros, lo que arranco un placentero suspiro de la chica, y como si fuera una necesidad básica tomó el rostro de él atrayéndolo nuevamente a sus labios, los cuales dejaron en automático mientras sus manos hacían el trabajo .

La lluvia era sumamente intensa, y los truenos eran cada vez más sonoros, pero ninguno de los dos reparó en ello.

Akane fue quien se aventuró a abrir la camisa de él hasta lograr despojarla de aquel cuerpo que en esos momentos necesitaba más allá de cualquier otra cosa, después de ello Ranma empezó a subir la blusa de ella, acariciando en el transcurso la tersa piel que aparecía al despojarla de aquella prenda, finalmente le sacó la blusa por el cuello y nuevamente se inclino a besarla esta vez cerca de su pecho, esto arranco más que un suspiro en Akane, el chico bajó con sigilia depositando besos que la hacían estremecer, lentamente fue bajando el pantalón entallado que portara en aquel momento, besando cada área descubierta en el trayecto.

Akane se sentía soñada, ese tipo de sensaciones era lo que se había evitado sentir hacía muchísimo tiempo, y ahora de un momento a otro se las permitía, su conciencia estaba reprochándole tal comportamiento, pero las sensaciones tan placenteras del momento no le dejaban escucharla con claridad, así que hizo nuevamente oídos sordos recibiendo con avidez por enésima vez la boca de él, y fue en ese momento que llego su turno, con tranquilidad desabotonó uno a uno cada botón del pantalón del chico, mientras respondía a ese beso tan pasional como los otros, alcanzó a escuchar pequeños gemidos de placer por parte de él, algo que descubrió le excitaba más, todo era perfecto, no hacia falta nada, y su labor con los botones había finalizado, lentamente le despojo de esa prenda que en esos momentos no era más que un estorbo.

**-Akane….-**susurró a su oído Ranma-**… ¿estas segura**? –preguntó con dificultad ya que se debatió en si debía o no preguntar, dadas las calurosas circunstancias y lo avanzado de la situación.

**-Si lo preguntas por segunda vez…tal vez empiece a dudar** –fue la queda respuesta de Akane, quien se aventuro nuevamente a quitar el aliento de aquellos labios tan deseables.

Esto fue suficiente para Ranma, sus manos nuevamente tomaron el control y se apresuraron a desabrochar esa prenda que le impidiera el acceso piel con piel del busto de la joven, acarició con la ligereza de un amante profesional, empeñado en hacerle sentir a la chica al menos la mitad de lo extasiado que el se sentía, no pensaba en esos momentos, no quería hacerlo, por que si lo hacía, lo mas seguro era que tendría que detenerse, Akane estaba prohibida para él, desde el momento en que supo lo de su hermano, esa mujer era lo que no podía tocar en su vida, ese toque que ahora le era vital para seguir respirando.

No tuvo prisas, ninguno de los dos, ambos se amaron con lentitud, es irónico pensar en amor, hacia días que se había planteado este pensamiento el joven, pero ahora estaba seguro, amaba a aquella mujer que en esos momentos se le entregaba sin contemplaciones, sin objeciones, y estaba seguro que ella empezaba a sentir lo mismo o ya lo sentía, pronto quitaría del medio los secretos que podían separarle de ella, estaba decidido, no importaba el hecho de que aquella bella mujer que se desenvolvía con pasión en sus brazos fuera la misma que tenía la clave para liberar a su sangre y con ello la maldición, tenía que haber otra alternativa…sencillamente no la sacrificaría.

--

**Notas de la Autora: **

Ok este capitulo si lo he modificado, he agregado información que hacía falta y de hecho que repasado cada uno de los capítulos pasados, son altas horas de la madrugada, pero pues era ahorita o nunca.

No quise entrar en detalles eróticos por que pues bueno, a demás de que aún no me siento preparada para hacerlo, así que preferí hablar de sentimientos y demás, y dejar de lado la escena descriptiva en el plano físico, digamos que eso lo dejo a su imaginación.

Aredna-R


	9. Capitulo VIII

SECRETOS OCULTOS

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**SECRETOS OCULTOS **

**-No te permitiré que le hagas daño** –era la voz saliente de las penumbras de uno de los largos pasillos.

Como respuesta a esa exclamación vino una risa perturbadora hasta para le mente mas sana y cuerda **–No necesito tu permiso** –la voz ronca de algo se dio a escuchar- **Hace ya años que me diste la libertad y eso era lo único que necesitaba de ti –**la risa macabra hizo eco nuevamente, resonando en cada uno de los rincones de aquella ya vieja Institución.

-**Lo se…**-el joven de no mas de 22 años de edad miró a la criatura frente a él, ese ser gélido, frío tanto por dentro como por fuera, escabroso hasta en la forma de sonreír al mostrar sus afilados colmillos y sus demás dientes depredadores-** y por ello pago mi multa cada noche alimentándote con mi alma** –en aquellos ojos azules no había miedo, ese sentimientos lo había dejado hacia años atrás, era una presa y aún así ya no sentía nada- **no te acerques a ella…-**el desafío fue lo único que pudo trasmitir con su cristalina mirada, un desafío que no estaba muy seguro de poder ganar.

**-Ya me he acercado** –arrastró cada una de sus palabras acercando su afilada uña al pálido cuello del joven **– tu alma ya no me satisface….necesito algo más**

**-¡No! –**Tembló de impotencia-** no la tendrás a ella, al librarte del sello fue nuestro trato, te daría mi alma pero a ella ¡la dejarías en paz! **–Gritó desesperado-

La despiadada criatura le miró por encima cual si fuera un insignificante insecto al que solo había que aplastar para desaparecer, y sin previo aviso rodeó el cuello del joven con su grande, delgada y esquelética mano y sin dejar de mirarle habló trémulamente- **Yo soy quien pone las reglas…y ella será mía** –relamió sus ensangrentados labios con su viscosa lengua tras repetir las ultimas palabras ante la mirada indescifrable del joven quien luchaba no solo por soltarse…sino por encontrar la manera de librar a esa persona que por tantos años había protegido – **y pronto al deshacerme de cada uno de los que invocaron mi valiosa presencia, seré libre para llevar a cabo mis planes y saciarme sin límites** –la criatura rió ante la mirada de impotencia del individuo que sostuviese del cuello.

--

La lluvia no cesaba y el fuerte viento hacía que pareciese mas violenta, ya era algo tarde, pero parecía aún de madrugada por lo nublado del día, Akane se removió en su cama como siempre lo hacía, sin embargo, esta mañana algo estaba diferente, respiró hondamente sintiendo lo fresco del clima, y justo al querer darse vuelta reparó en un brazo masculino que la asía de su estrecha cintura con fuerza y posesividad, de manera asustada abrió los ojos desmedidamente solo para observar la cara de un apuesto joven que días atrás hubiese estado evitando, su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente, _"pero que diablos había hecho…no! Corrección que diablos habíamos hecho",_ quitó el pelo que obstruía su vista y lentamente esperando que lo que pensaba no fuese cierto, levanto la sabana con cuidado afirmando que lo que pensaba si era lo correcto, -_rayos...- _ahora que haría, que le diría, como le miraría, pero lo más importante ¡¿que fue lo que le pasó?! en sus seis sentidos jamás hubiese consentido esto que acababa de suceder, sin embargo de pronto se le vinieron miles de escenas en su cabeza las ultimas la hicieron tomar un color rojo intenso, trató de levantarse, pero solo el intento de movimiento dio como resultado que el joven a su lado ahora la aprisionara con sus dos fuertes brazos, como si fuese un suave y esponjoso peluche.

Akane no cabía en si, que debía hacer, despertarle y decirle, _"Hola Ranma, buen día, anoche dormimos juntos, pero sinceramente no se que sucedió, en mi sano juicio jamás lo hubiera hecho"_ , como diablos le diría eso, mordió su labio inferior respirando agitadamente a causa del nerviosismo y la ansiedad creciente, miró el rostro del chico a su lado, era tan guapo, este pensamiento nuevamente la hizo sonrojar como ya era costumbre en ella al estar junto a él, y es que era simplemente perfecto, tanto que parecía irreal, su ansiedad iba disminuyendo cuando vio como el bello durmiente a su lado empezaba a despertar y nuevamente el pánico guiado por la ansiedad se hicieron presentes, cerró sus ojos, tal vez si fingía el estar dormida el se daría cuenta de el error que cometieron y el que tendría que buscar algún argumento sería el y no ella, y aunque una parte recóndita poco escuchada de su mente, le dijo que era una cobarde, no importo , eso era lo mejor, se dijo a si misma, así que mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

Ranma por su parte, abrió lentamente los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue una linda cabellera azul, tal vez estaría soñando, hasta que un peso adicional e inusual en su brazo le hizo comprender la realidad, estaba con Akane en su casa y específicamente en su cama, por la situación no era difícil imaginarse que no solo habían dormido esa noche.

Con delicadeza y cuidado sacó lentamente su brazo de la posición en la que estaba, apoyando su cabeza sobre su ahora libre brazo, miró a la chica con infinita atención, habían tenido una noche juntos y lo molesto del asunto era que no recordaba absolutamente nada.

--

Encendió la última vela tratando de recrear lo que había sucedido hacia años, tenía que acabar con esto y lo tenía que hacer ya, cada movimiento y cada objeto lo colocaba y lo hacía prácticamente por recuerdos de alguien más, lo cual hacia más complicado y rogaba a kami que todo lo que hacia en ese momento fuera lo más idéntico a los relatos que su hermana le había confesado.

**-Yo no seré una cobarde como ella…-**susurró con molestia recordando el episodio vivido antes de salir de su tribu-

…………..--…………_Flash back_-……………--…………--

_-¡No puedes dejarlo así hermana! –prácticamente gritaba la joven hablando en un mandarín perfecto ante la joven representante de las amazonas. _

_-Ella eligió ese destino, desobedeció mis ordenes –su voz por lo general dulce fue indiferente y al extremo fría. _

_-Ella necesita ayuda…lo eh soñado…ella me…-bajo la mirada desesperada para elevarla de nuevo con determinación- ¡nos pide ayuda..!, Como puedes ser tan indiferente al llamado de una hermana…eres nuestra representante, la guerrera mas fuerte tu deberías…_

_Sus palabras fueron tajantemente calladas por la joven frente a ella solo unos cuantos años mayor – Yo ya he hecho lo que debería…olvidar –por primera vez en toda la conversación dirigió su violeta mirada hacia ella- Ran Ran tu deber como amazona es permanecer en la aldea y cumplir con nuestras leyes, tener un sueño no es razón para salir a buscar algo que no existe –hablo aparentando compostura, fortaleza y frialdad, pero muriendo por dentro de dolor, miró tras su carátula la impotencia de su joven hermana, sintiéndose de lo peor, desvió su mirada ante la primera lagrima que vio emerger de la pequeña frente a ella –olvida el tema también y sigue con tu vida como todas hemos continuado ya, deja descansar a los que ya no están –finalizó dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar alejándose de la dolida y llorosa chica. _

_-Tú fuiste la culpable…-apretó los puños con fuerza- te admiraba…¡¡tus historias la mataron!! –Gritó con fuerza mientras miraba con rencor la espalda de quien fuese su superiora – ni siquiera pudimos darle sepultura…esa cosa desapareció a mi hermana completamente…la tiene atrapada de entre su colección…y ella está sufriendo…como su gemela…lo siento y la he visto –suplicaba con la mirada llorosa._

_-Rin Rin me desobedeció, el enemigo ante él cual se enfrento, sabía que era invencible para ella…y aún así fue tras él –apretó los puños tratando de mantener controladas en ellos sus emociones- desobedeció, no hay forma de sellarlo…deja esa idea y continua con tu vida –hablo con fuerza y carácter-_

_-Pero...tu nos dijiste que había una forma…-le miró ya enojada, desesperada con sentimientos de impotencia al por mayor-_

_-Mentí…solo fue un complemento inventado por mi –en ese momento se giró y enfrento la mirada de impotencia de su hermana menor- No me desobedezcas, hemos rezado por RinRin y hemos sufrido por ella, no quiero perder una hermana más –a pesar de sus palabras su voz aún era autoritaria y fría._

_-Yo perdí a mi gemela…y no me resigno –le miro con determinación- si no hay sello, yo lo inventaré, pero mi hermana debe ser salvada…-y sin esperar más se alejó corriendo del lugar, llorando de impotencia y de rabia y dejando a la líder de las amazonas sufriendo la culpa que siempre llevaría, y justo al sentir que el aura de su joven hermana se había marchado, simplemente se desmoronó sobre el pasto verde, y se abandono al llanto que tanto había tratado de contener durante esos días de oscuridad, apretaba con fuerza un pedazo de papel que hubiese leído hacia a penas unos minutos antes de que su pequeña hermana la confrontara._

_.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..-._

Se colocó dentro del pentagrama dibujado con tiza blanca, se arrodilló, apretando en sus manos una daga de apariencia antigua, detallada con al parecer diamantes rojo, blanco y morado, cada uno colocado en forma vertical en el mango del arma, observó con firmeza a la oscuridad del pasillo y con voz tenue pero fuerte empezó a recitar.

**Yo te invoco demonio** –cada una de la llama de las velas vaciló, y un fuerte rayo se dejo escuchar.

**Ladrón de las almas inocentes…-**el fuego de las velas delanteras se incrementó-

**Bestia infernal del inframundo…-**un aire frío empezó a impactar contra su cuerpo, esto no importo, la joven mujer continúo…-** es el momento y ha llegado tu turno…**-el sonido desgarrante de "algo" se dejó escuchar- **no te llevarás contigo más almas inocentes** –su voz se endureció…-**¡Muéstrate! **–Aumentó el volumen- **¡¡Muéstrate!!** –se coloco de pie observando como de entre las sombras algo se encaminaba hacia ella y quiso agudizar su vista, lo intento, mantuvo aprisionada con fuerza la daga en su mano derecha, estaba decidida, vengaría la muerte de su hermana.

Mechones de su cabello lacio que se habían salido de su peinado se revolvían danzando con el viento, su mirada no cedería ante nada, el aire era cada vez más frío, y de pronto las velas alrededor del pentagrama que hubiese dibujado se extinguieron, cerro su mano con mas fuerza aprisionando con más ímpetu la daga, el momento se acercaba.

**-No eres rival para mi….-**sintió el gélido aliento en su oreja izquierda, sintió unas delgadas y frías manos acomodarse en sus hombros-…**ni algo que amerite ser parte de mi colección…-**sonrío mostrando sus afilados dientes- **pero si sigues insistiendo…puedo hacer una excepció**n –lamió la mejilla de la chica lentamente, cosa que repugnó aún más a la joven.

-**No vine a charlar…**.-y con un movimiento rápido, se dio vuelta con intención de clavar aquella daga en la criatura, pero sus movimientos no fueron lo suficiente rápidos para lograr su objetivo, se encontró acuchillando a la nada, respiró agitadamente, y justo se giraba de nuevo cuando sintió una fuerte opresión en su fino cuello, y justo frente a ella se había manifestado nuevamente aquel ser que sin tomarla, estaba ahorcándola sin lugar a clemencia.

La risa macabra no se hizo esperar- **Es como matar a una simple cucaracha niñita** –nuevamente río- tu hermana fue un rico postre –su viscosa lengua dibujó un camino por su desgarrada boca- **es un desperdicio que tu ya estés echada a perder….-**mantuvo su sonrisa.

La daga que con tanto celo apuñaba en su mano, calló provocando un intenso sonido, la criatura no le dio importancia, y mientras esta hablaba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba la arrojó con su pié izquierdo bajo una gaveta, la cual ya había visto de reojo **–No….-**con extremo esfuerzo intentaba emitir palabra, ya que ahora no solo era la opresión en su cuello la que sentía, sino también era la sensación de que algo le quemaba-** te…saldrás….**

El demonio volvió a reír –**espera te ayudo, ¿no me saldré con la mía? Eso es algo que ya no esta en tela de juicio** –su voz se enronqueció- **eso debieron pensar antes de liberarme **–río de nuevo pero esta vez su risa retumbó en cada uno de los pasillos de aquella antigua Universidad.

**-Alguien…más….vendrá…**-se sintió desfallecer el aire frío que sentía clavarse en su cuerpo, ya no llegaba a sus pulmones, pensó que eso sería lo ultimo que diría, que de esa manera moriría, pero, no fue así, la opresión desapareció y al momento calló al piso, se sujeto el cuello respirando bocanadas de aire, elevó su vista para mirar aquella figura que se imponía ante todos.

-**No te mereces ni siquiera morir bruja…no está en mis planes matarte, me eres tan irrelevante como un insecto, no vale la pena el esfuerzo-**sonrío de lado- **así que afortunadamente para ti, estoy de humor y solo jugaremos un poco contigo-** sus ojos se agrandaron chispeantes de odio- **para que aprendas que jamás podrás conmigo** –elevó su mano izquierda y realizó una señal en el aire, en el acto, variedad de criaturas empezaron a aparecer de entre las sombras-**Jueguen mis amigos-**fueron las últimas palabras del demonio antes de desaparecer.

La chica abrió desmedidamente sus ojos, retrocedió arrastrándose con sus manos hasta ser detenida por una pared, estaba completamente acorralada, y por primera vez en esa noche las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos**- lo siento Rin Rin….-**fue lo último que dijo antes de ser cubierta por una multitud de seres deseosos de "jugar".

--

Los ojos de la joven empezaban a abrirse, cosa que por un momento alarmó a Ranma, ya que no encontraba de que manera hablar lo que había sucedido, pero confió en que algo se le ocurriría y lo único que atinó a decir una vez que el despertar de la chica hubiera concluido fue:

**-Buenos días-** seguido de una sonrisa-

Akane parpadeó algo decepcionada _–"Buenos días"-_ la inteligente frase del chico se repitió en su mente, pero, como decía solo eso estando en la situación en la que se encontraban, frunció su ceño consternada, eso le pasaba por dejar la solución a un hombre, pensó y suspiró fastidiada, cerró por segundos los ojos solo para calmarse ante la mirada de extrañeza del chico, y por ultimo nuevamente dirigió su mirada a los ojos del joven.

**-Ranma….entiendes la situación ¿cierto?** –Quiso hacer la pregunta, igual y se había acostado con un idiota y ni había reparado en ello, se tranquilizó al ver como asentía, genial no era un idiota, entonces tal vez un pervertido, llegó a esa conclusión puesto que dada su reacción él debía estar acostumbrado a esas situaciones y lo único que causa la costumbre es repetirlo constantemente, ante este pensar empezó a molestarse.

**-Akane lo que pasó –**Se sentó recargando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama mientras se cubría con el cobertor, dejándole libre a ella la sabana- **sinceramente...-**rasco su cabeza con nerviosismo- **no se como sucedió…digo si se …de que manera suce…dio.. **–trataba de explicarse y mientras más lo hacía un tono rojizo era aún mas visible en su cara, detalle en que la chica no reparó con atención…- **pero no se como fue que llegamos a esto…es decir, que nos impulso a esto**…-las ultimas palabras casi fueron en un susurro de clara emocionalidad para él, de un claro disgusto para ella.

Akane se cubrió un poco más arriba de su pecho, marcando una clara separación entre ambos cuerpos con la sabana mientras giraba su cabeza hacia el lado contrario al chico- **Yo tampoco recuerdo nada a detalle…solo nuestra conversación en la sala y después de eso, todo es confuso** –mintió en su mayoría indignada por la respuesta del chico, ¡pero que esperaba!, hombre tenia que ser, realmente era una tonta, sus ojos dieron señales de humedecerse y no alcanzaba a discernir el por que, se sentó en la orilla de la cama dando así la espalda a Ranma y sujetando fuertemente la sabana alrededor de ella- **iré a tomar un baño**- dijo sin mirarle y sin más se levanto y caminó hasta desaparecer tras la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Ranma le miró la espalda en todo momento, no podía creer que estuviese ahí y que hubiera intimado de esa manera con ella…el plan no era ese…y lo que más le confundía era que él no era un hombre que se dejase llevar por sus impulsos…eso había quedado atrás, junto a su adolescencia, pero entonces, que rayos había pasado…

Mientras él trataba de armar el rompecabezas, Akane no se encontraba del todo bien, al cerrar la puerta del baño su tristeza había incrementado…pero debería estar enojada…no triste…no lo comprendía…miraba su cara reflejada en el espejo, se veía horrible, las lágrimas desde hacia cinco minutos no habían dado tregua…-**una promesa más rota…-**susurró al momento de dejarse caer en el piso de mosaicos azules, abrazo sus piernas contra sí, apoyo ambos brazos sobre las rodillas y hundió su cabeza en el hueco, sollozo y trato de ahogar su creciente llanto de esa manera.

Ranma por su parte se había puesto de pie, se había vestido y justo se encaminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación cuando escucho un ligero sonido de sollozos, indudablemente Akane estaba llorando, que imbécil había sido, como rayos la había hecho llorar, se quedo estático frente a la puerta del baño, indeciso si tocar o dejarla sola, no sabía por que, pero le dolía que ella estuviese llorando, levantó la mano y su puño quedó a escasos milímetros de la blanca puerta, y justo daba el golpe cuando escucho el agua caer de la regadera, bajo su puño y decidió que si el estaba confundido, no podía darse el lujo de explicar lo que había sucedido y así tranquilizarla, y mucho menos debía olvidar el por que de su acercamiento a esa chica, si quería tener paz, primero debería de concluir con ese asunto, tomo el resto de sus pertenencias y sin mirar atrás salio de la habitación y de aquella casa, la lluvia aún seguía reacia a detenerse, prácticamente corrió hacia su casa y se albergó en ella.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_-Samy…-pronunciaba quedamente un joven sonriente ante la impactada mirada de una bella joven._

_-Ryu…-sonrío no creyendo el regalo que le daban sus verdes ojos- dios…te extraño tanto –la distancia entre ambos cuerpos era escasa, y ella fue la culpable de desaparecerla, se apresuró hacia él para abrazarlo, sintiendo como él le correspondía –pero ¿Cómo?...-le miró a los ojos, aquel profundo mar que tanto extrañaba-._

_-Mi Samy… –respiró su aroma, un olor que por años había añorado, tomó su fina cara entre sus manos, le vio fijamente a los ojos, dos esmeraldas que ahora lloraban- los años me han dado habilidades…solo puedo presentarme en sueños…y en contadas ocasiones…te vengo a advertir…no debes regresar cariño –esto último lo dijo mirándola con infinita ternura._

_-Pero…tengo que…-no dejo de ver los azules ojos del amor de su vida- tengo que...volver y terminar con lo que iniciamos Ryu…no puedo dejarlo así…tu hermano va a cometer una grave equivocación y…yo...-desvió su mirada por unos segundos- yo no puedo permitirlo –nuevamente le miró con determinación._

_-No…él esta esperando por ti…-la preocupación hospedada en su mirada era visible- no puedo permitir que te haga daño. _

_-Tu me salvaste una vez Ryu…-una lagrimas mas se escapo de sus ojos- te debo una vida…y digas lo que digas…te salvaré –sonrió ligeramente-_

_-Samy no tengo mucho tiempo…no seas testaruda…aléjate…mi hermano comprenderá su error por si solo…-soltó el abrazo y se empezó a desvanecer- aléjate…_

_-Ryu..no te vayas…espera…-estiró su brazo manteniendo unida su mano a la de el, la cual poco a poco se desvanecía- me conoces…no desistiré más…no dejaré pasar mas tiempo…no creo que exista sufrimiento mas grande que el haberte perdido –el llanto se apoderó de ella mientras veía como ese rostro del hombre de su corazón se desvanecía llevándose en su mirar una preocupación y dolor inmenso-¡¡ Ryu!! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, un grito ahogado por el llanto y la oscuridad de la que ahora era presa._

_Un inmenso frío que le hacía sentir temor se apoderó de ella –Ryu…-pronunció ligeramente, cuando el eco de risas se dejaron escuchar._

_-Ya es tarde para alejarte –la voz dueña de esas risas se dejo escuchar en la densa oscuridad, sin dar un rostro a la vista-y si lo haces...tu noviecito sufrirá más –rió nuevamente mientras un grito de agonía masculino se escuchaba-_

_-¡¡Ryu!! –gritó por sobre el llanto desesperada-¡déjalo maldito!...voy a buscarte y me desharé de ti –mantuvo el tono ahora presa de la rabia mientras seguía escuchando los gritos de dolor y las risas burlescas que la desesperaban y le hacían sentir impotencia- te destruiré –dijo apuñando sus manos con fuerza y temblando por un revuelto de sensaciones…_

**-Pasajeros favor de abrochar sus cinturones, estamos a punto de aterrizar **

La voz proveniente del Capitán y reproducida por medio de la bocina del avión, la despertó de su profundo sueño, abrió los ojos lentamente, sintió la humedad en sus mejillas, y lentamente llevo su mano derecha y limpio el resto de agua salada que había decorado sus mejillas, respiró lentamente, tratando de normalizar el latir de su corazón, observó a su alrededor y vio como todos ajustaban sus cinturones, hizo lo mismo con el suyo y llevó su vista hacia la ventanilla por unos segundos y después nuevamente hacia el frente, manteniendo en su mente un solo nombre, el que jamás podría, ni querría olvidar, sintió la presión de descender, el aterrizaje siempre le había incomodado, cerro los ojos y respiró hondo.

**-En nombre de nuestra aerolínea, les deseamos una feliz estancia en su visita y esperamos haberles complacido con nuestros servicios** –terminaba su discurso una sonriente aeromoza, mientras indicaba la salida del avión con amabilidad.

A Samantha le desagradaba estar entre mucha gente, así que espero hasta que saliera el último pasajero, para así poder salir ella, caminó a través del túnel, que la conduciría hacia el salón donde recogería sus pertenencias y después de eso empezaría su plan para terminar de una vez por todas con aquella condena mental.

--

Después de haber pasado buen rato bajo la calida agua de su regadera, se decidió salir a enfrentar la situación, total tenia que hacerlo, no podía pasar todo el día escondiéndose en la ducha, cerró el grifo y seco ligeramente su cuerpo y se colocó una bata sobre su cuerpo, amarrándola concientemente con doble nudo, se dirigió hacia la puerta y lentamente con su diestra tomo la perilla, cerró los ojos fuertemente con indecisión, respiró profundamente para relajarse, abrió los ojos de golpe ya más decidida y giró la perilla con determinación, abrió la puerta y salió.

**-Ranma tenemos que…-**su frase quedo incompleta al toparse y ser conciente de la soledad de su habitación, abrió la boca ligeramente.

Miró cada rincón de la alcoba, no había rastro, ni siquiera prueba de que él había estado ahí –**Es increíble…**-camino hacia su closet, sintiéndose decepcionada, reprochándose mentalmente el sentirse de esa manera, ella debería estar relajada por no tener que afrontar la situación, debería empezar a olvidar lo que paso, así como él simplemente con su huida lo hizo, Ranma le había dejado muy claro que no quería saber nada sobre lo acontecido y con su escape solo le decía que era mejor olvidar y hacer como que nada había ocurrido, se sintió molesta de un momento a otro con sus acertadas conclusiones, realmente ese chico era un cretino, mientras seguía sacando conclusiones por cuenta propia, iba sacando un pantalón y una blusa holgada de manga de tres cuartos negra, a fin de cuentas seguía lloviendo y el clima era fresco, se cambió y solo secó ligeramente su corto cabello, decidió que hoy no usaría la secadora, ni mucho menos el maquillaje, cambió de sabanas y edredón su cama e hizo limpieza en su habitación, y al terminar prosiguió con el resto de la casa, debía mantener su mente ocupada para no pensar en lo extrañamente doloroso del vacío que sentía esa mañana.

--

**Notas de la Autora: **

Pues la verdad, que no se ni que decir, solo que la historia la continúo, tengo más escrito, no crean que la he dejado y hasta ahorita me pongo a escribir, nada de eso, en cambio, lo he hecho cada momento en que tengo libre, solo que no quería empezar a publicar hasta no tener buen material que me respalde.

No se si seguirá el interés, pero pues a lo visto en los siete capítulos que publique fue muy escaso, en todo caso yo voy a terminar esta historia, esperaré a ver como responden, y pues disculpas por tanto tiempo sin dar a conocer algo.

En fin, de perdida les pido que dejen un review con dos palabras: me gusto o no me gusto, no les pido un ensayo, ya ni una crítica extensa por si se da el caso de que tengan escaso tiempo, solo saber lo que piensan de mi trabajo.

Y pues, mis acostumbrados agradecimientos a quienes leyeron todo el capitulo.

Saludos.

Aredna-R


	10. Capitulo IX

SECRETOS OCULTOS

**SECRETOS OCULTOS **

--

--

Luego de haberse dado una ducha tibia, había decidido sentarse en el sofá para pensar, ya tenia algo de tiempo en ese lugar, solo observando las gotas de lluvia resbalar por el cristal de su ventana, acariciaba lentamente su mentón con su dedo índice y pulgar, dejando en apariencia una pose pensante, los truenos bastante fuertes no le perturbaban ni siquiera un poco, a decir verdad, disfrutaba de ellos, ese tipo de clima siempre había sido su preferido, sonrío al recordar el por que de ello, su difunto hermano tenia mucho que ver en ese grato recuerdo.

- **Te voy a liberar Ryu…te lo aseguro**- Esos eran sus pensamientos, cuando el timbre se hizo escuchar, se incorporó en una postura erguida, y dirigió su azulada mirada hacia la puerta- **Quien será…-**fu más un comentarios molesto, que un cuestionamiento curioso**, **se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió a penas un poco y se asomó apenas mostrando la cabeza completa, solo para encontrarse con un rostro bastante familiar que siendo sincero le sorprendió en demasía- **Ukyo…**-se escapo de sus masculinos labios casi en un grito-

**-¡Sorpresa!** –Sonrió la aludida esperando en vano que el chico le invitase a pasar- **mmm Ranma serías tan amable de invitarme a pasar, por que no se si te has dado cuenta pero hace frío y ¡estoy empapada! –**dijo suplicando melosamente y en un tono juguetón.

**-Claro...-**abrió mas la puerta dejándola pasar, al cerrar se giró hacia ella- **¿Qué haces aquí?** –le miró algo disgustado, al fin había superado la sorpresita y miles de recuerdos no gratos con esa chica se habían agolpado en su memoria, haciéndole revivir sentimientos negativos que había simplemente optado por reprimir-

**-Si la montaña no va hacia mahoma, mahoma irá a la montaña** –mantuvo la sonrisa mientras se acercaba al chico hasta colocarse a escasos centímetros de su rostro- **te extrañe amor…**

Vio venir esos labios que por largo tiempo lo habían enloquecido, pero que le eran indiferentes y antes de que pasara algo más, la tomo de los hombros y la separo de si mismo- **Ukyo creo que nuestra relación hace tiempo que quedo bastante clara, y entre esa claridad estaban las prohibiciones de este tipo de conductas** –le miró duramente- **así que tente un poco más de respeto** –caminó por su lado dejándola pasmada en el recibidor-

Por segundos se irritó, pero mas estaba sorprendida de que Ranma se atreviese a hablarle así, sin embargo volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiese pasado, que era justo lo que se había dicho mentalmente para motivarse, se giró y fue tras el chico- **De hecho tu decidiste eso y no entiendo por que…-**elevo inocentemente sus hombros- **yo te amo** –le miró fijamente aprovechando que la mirada de él se había cruzado con la de ella-

**-Yo no-** Respondió fríamente y desvió su mirada para tomar unas carpetas del pequeño librero que adornaba una pared del pasillo.

**-Ranma no me puedes hacer esto, he venido desde muy lejos, he dejado todo por ti...-** le hablo inyectando desesperación y sumisión en su voz, algo que sabía siempre le funcionaba con los chicos-

Pero Ranma era diferente, su historia con esa mujer no había sido tan grata en su final, y en verdad que le había costado olvidarla, pero lo había logrado y por mas intentos que hiciera la chica, no conseguiría envolverlo nuevamente en sus redes, así que no dijo nada, la dejo en el pasillo y siguió su camino hacia la sala, tomando asiento en el sofá, tomo los documentos que hubiese dejado minutos antes sobre el mismo y sin quitar la vista de ellos, contestó –**Yo no te pedí nada, quedamos que solo seriamos simples personas que se habían conocido en algún momento, pero solo eso, nuestra relación "sentimental"** –mencionó esto con sarcasmo- **terminó desde el momento en que me enteré que te divertías jugando conmigo y con otro a la vez **–hojeo tranquilamente la primer carpeta, logrando permanecer indiferente a pesar del enojo que le causaba el solo sonido de la voz de aquella chica-

Sin embargo Ukyo no se rendiría tan fácilmente, y de un gesto molesto, cambio a una sonrisa como si nada pasara, como si nada hubiese pasado, lentamente se acerco a la estancia, se colocó frente a Ranma y con movimientos delicados se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, y sensualmente acercó su rostro a escasa distancia del oído del chico- **te pedí perdón…- **bajo su boca hacia su cuelloyle beso- **te dije que me había equivocado…**- nuevamente subió sus labios hacia su oreja y le mordió ligeramente y seguidamente susurró- **y también dije que tu eras al único al que amaba.**

Ranma se mantenía neutral, sentía lo que cualquier hombre pudiese sentir al tener a una mujer como Ukyo de esa manera, no era de hierro, pero también tenía la capacidad de autocontrolarse al menos con ella –**Y yo te dije que ese sentimiento por ti había muerto…-**miró a los ojos de la chica cuando esta sorprendida se incorporó y le vio- **Vuelve a Nerima Ukyo, ya encontraras a otro a quien enamorar** –le miró sin expresar sentimiento alguno-

La joven se puso de pie y se limito a salir de la estancia, Ranma respiró tranquilo y siguió observando los documentos en sus manos, tratando de concentrarse en el asunto en el que meditaba antes de la llegada de Ukyo.

--

Había terminado hacia 10 minutos de hacer la limpieza, recogió, limpio, reacomodo, nuevamente se dio una ducha y se cambió, en este momento estaba sentada en el sofá frente al televisor, viendo las noticias del medio día y portando una taza de café en sus manos.

Una mujer joven de estilizado cuerpo y cabellera negra anunciaba el clima, aunque no se necesitaba ser metereóloga para saber que todo el santo día iba a estar lloviendo, Akane arqueo una ceja mientras acercaba la taza de café a sus finos labios para beber un poco, disfrutando de la placentera sensación de calidez que le dejaba el liquido caliente al pasar por la garganta, respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos para dar mas relajación a esa tranquilidad que sentía, pero ese fue un grave error, pues al cerrarlos, su mente traviesa le recordó las imágenes que recientemente había vivido, abrió los ojos con rapidez y suspiró cansada, eso si era el colmo, ni en su mente iba a estar tranquila, ya era demasiado que tuviera al causante de esta intranquilidad frente a su casa, y que hubiese la probabilidad de topárselo en la universidad, y que él conociese su numero telefónico y mucho más allá.

Era tan bochornoso, y tan humillante, tiempo atrás se había prometido que jamás volvería a tener una relación física sin amor, para ella no iba a existir solo la atracción o un compromiso pactado, ante esa idea una lagrima se escapo de sus castaños ojos, la cual limpio al instante, se puso de pie y con la taza de café entre sus manos caminó hacia la ventana, vio con atención primeramente el manto oscuro que cubría el cielo y prosiguió por mirar las gotas de lluvia que durante casi todo el día no habían cesado, nuevamente tomo otro poco de café, y en él siguiente suspiró el susurro de un nombre fue pronunciado, el cual como por arte de magia la transportó al pasado ….

_Flash back………………_

_Un chico de pelo corto y castaño, miraba sonrojado a la chica que se encontraba sentada junto a él en la cama- Akane…sabes que …yo...te quiero…eres mi mejor amiga…-la chica le miraba con atención, su corazón latía a mil por hora, respiraba pesadamente por la emoción tan fuerte que sentía en ese momento-y…antes que nada... quisiera… saber como te sientes con el compro...miso- -se le dificultaba hablar, siempre habían sido amigos, desde antes que los prometieran, pero el hecho de ser ahora prácticamente una pareja por obligación cambiaba las cosas._

_-Ryoga...yo...bue...no-logro decir la joven-…también te quiero...digo…-se sonrojo al dejar fluir sus sentimientos- a mi no me importa si estamos comprometidos…fue algo inesperado, pero no me desagrada…–sonrió ligeramente- y supongo que...tenemos tiempo para enamorarnos….-el enrojecimiento en sus mejillas se hizo de un color mas fuerte, sin embargo, lo cierto era que el tiempo era para él, puesto que ella ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de su mejor amigo- _

_-Cierto –sonrió mas confiado el chico- me alegra que no te importe, además solo tenemos 16, nos queda una vida –se puso de pie sonriente ante la mirada de su prometida- ¿quieres entrenar? –Le extendió la mano- _

_Akane le miró y seguidamente también sonrió – ¡si! –asintió feliz por terminar con tal conversación, y tomo su mano para levantarse, estaba alegre, el compromiso le había sentado de maravilla, no podía desear más, lograría que el se enamorara de ella. _

_-Fin del flash back_

Un trueno la hizo volver de sus recuerdos **–Ryoga….- **nuevamente el pronunciar de aquel nombre,se alejo de la ventana y se sentó en el sofá, apagó el televisor que ahora transmitía un programa cómico, lo que menos le apetecía en ese día era reír, dejo la taza en la mesita de centro y recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del blando sofá, llevó ambas manos hacia su cara tapándola por unos segundos mientras masajeaba con la punta de sus dedos su frente- **¡¡Por que me pasa esto a mí!! –**dijo exasperada mientras las lágrimas nuevamente hacían aparición y trató de limpiarlas, dejando descubierta su vista, la cual fue a toparse con la fotografía del que fuese protagonista de su pensamiento anterior y nuevamente de golpe otro recuerdo llegó.

_Flash back_

_-La fiesta estuvo divertida –río Ryoga algo tambaleante, resultado del estimulo de las bebidas alcohólicas que había ingerido._

_-Sí…-rió quedamente al entrar a la casa- no hagas ruido…no quiero que mi padre se de cuenta del estado en que vienes –se agarró del chico para no caerse- _

_-Venimos –le corrigió divertido el chico- tu también tomaste bastante_

_-Bueno…solo una vez en la vida nos graduamos de preparatoria…además hace poco que he cumplido 18 años- dijo victoriosa, mientras sonreía – ahora… antes de irte ayúdame a llegar a mi cuarto…que todo me da vueltas –dejo el brazo del chico para tomarse con ambas manos la cabeza._

_Tú los has cumplido, a mi me faltan cinco meses –rió divertido- en fin te llevaré a tu cuarto –le tomo de un brazo y ambos subieron con dificultad las escaleras, y caminaron desequilibrados hasta llegar a la habitación de la chica –servida –sonrió sin dejar de ver a la joven, quien también le miraba-_

_-Ryoga...-susurró al notar que el chico se acercaba lentamente teniendo como fin ultimo sus labios y consiguiendo llegar hasta ellos por la nula resistencia y gran cooperación de la joven, quien a ciegas logró abrir la puerta de su alcoba e introducirse en ella, siendo la puerta cerrada por el chico, el toqueteo inició y la cama fue la próxima parada, ambos se entregaron, la joven teniendo en mente el nombre de quien le acariciaba y el joven teniendo en su mente la imagen de una bella joven, que por juegos del destino, no era a la que ahora acariciaba y de la cual recibía gustoso sus besos…._

_Fin del flash back…….._

Recargó sus codos en sus rodillas, manteniendo las manos en sus mejillas-**Y nuevamente hago lo mismo…solo que ahora no tengo por justificación al alcohol –**se levanto del sofá al sentir nacer en ella una molesta ansiedad y caminó hacia la cocina a dejar la taza de café en el fregadero, estando ahí, se recargó en el pequeño desayunador de mosaico oscuro, mirando él cuadro de un corazón, con distintas tonalidades rojizas y una combinación de líneas y texturas bastante singulares, hacia tiempo que su hermana Kasumi se lo había regalado, exactamente 2 años atrás, es increíble como los objetos te transportan, pensó, pero solo cuando están ligados a algo significativo, y de hecho fue justo el día en que recibió ese regalo que empezó a sufrir su corazón, lo observó totalmente concentrada sin saber en que momento el pasado la había atrapado de nuevo.

_Flash back…._

_-Akane…no sabes cuanto lo siento…me equivoque…pero tu sabes que… -miraba sus manos, las cuales movía nerviosamente, no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a la chica que tenia frente a él-_

_-Que no elegimos de quien enamorarnos…-completo ella con tristeza- lo sé…-guardo un corto silencio para continuar después de haber respirado profundamente y exhalado el aire contenido, esperando que con ello la tensión de su pecho se disipara- y se que fuiste claro desde un principio…la que no fue clara fui yo –miró por la ventana de su habitación, hace rato que ambos estaban en su habitación, Ryoga se mantenía sentado sobre la cama y ella en la silla de su escritorio frete a el- Ryoga…me es algo vergonzoso confesarte esto después de todo…y después de ella…pero yo…-tragó pesado, puesto que sentía que el aire le faltaba- siempre…te he amado…-dijo casi en un suspiró, ante el asombro del joven que al escuchar esto le había mirado con rapidez, hacia años y exactamente cinco meses y poco más que había decidido guardar en secreto ese sentimiento para no estropear la felicidad de su "amigo" no era justo para él después de que le confesara que amaba a alguien que no era ella - se que estas dolido y que aún estas enamorado de ella…pero eso es ahora, lo superarás Ryoga –sonrío dejando perplejo al chico - _

_Al ver su sonrisa una oleada de culpa le recorrió nuevamente, como era posible que no se hubiera enamorado de la mujer que tenia en frente, tan comprensiva, su confidente, su mejor amiga, había sido un estúpido- Akane quiero pedirte perdón, se que fui yo quien rompió el compromiso…sin siquiera consultarlo contigo…se que solo pensé en mí –hablo rápidamente mirando el perfil de su amiga de la infancia- yo…no debí…te falle...te prometo que me alejaré de ti…no tienes por que soportarme ahora con mi estado de salud tan decadente… –dijo derrotado, y fue el momento en que la chica le encaró -_

_No me fallaste…siempre supe que había la posibilidad de que en algún momento te enamoraras de alguien más, aunque debo confesar que siempre espere que fuera yo esa persona –dibujo una ligera sonrisa de resignación- pero no lo fui… y no te culpo por ello –tomo las manos del chico quien al sentir el contacto le miró-…fue por eso que me mantuve al margen, aunque me destrozara por dentro_

_-Yo fui un cobarde…-se recriminó- te deshonré…y no fui capaz de restaurar tu honor cumpliendo con mi obligación…en cambio, te engañé…y fui un egoísta…_

_-No Ryoga…-negó con la cabeza- ambos cometimos un error –sintió una punzada en su corazón al pronunciar esto- ni tu me obligaste, ni yo te obligué, fue el alcohol…y no eres un cobarde…eres humano…y como te he dicho tenias que enamorarte en algún momento, recuerda que nuestro compromiso fue arreglado, un contrato, nos unieron por palabra, pero no consiguieron hacerlo por amor…no hay por que encontrar culpables…–estaba hablando con tanta seguridad sin ninguna lagrima lo cual no era peculiar en ella, por lo que se asombro de si misma, aunque debía suponer que después de días de llanto, sus conductos lagrimales estaban prácticamente secos- …y lamento que las cosas con esa…-arrugó el entrecejo bajando la mirada al suelo y en su tono de voz denoto desprecio-..Esa...mujer hayan terminado así…_

_-Akane…yo…-intento hablar el joven_

_Ryoga –se adelantó y le miró fijamente- no me importa que el compromiso este roto, antes de el fuimos amigos, y lo seremos siempre…y simplemente no acepto que me quieras alejar de tu vida…no por algo tan tonto como una enfermedad…para mi esta muy claro que mereces que este contigo, y estaré contigo siempre Ryoga…-dibujo una ligera sonrisa-_

_-Akane…desearía tanto estar enamorado de ti…-le miró con ternura mientras que con su mano diestra acaricio la suave mejilla de ella- eres tan bella…-ella sonrió con sinceridad, era el único hombre en su vida que le había hecho experimentar todas las emociones y sensaciones que se pueden vivir cuando se esta enamorada...solo él..._

_Fin del flash back…_

**-A pesar de que ya hace un año de que no estas conmigo… sigo extrañando nuestras conversaciones y tu compañía…mi querido Ryoga-** Nuevamente estaba llorando, adoraba los días de lluvia, pero ese día si que había sido melancólico, camino a su habitación y tomo un par de kleenex, limpio el resto de las lagrimas que habían empapado sus mejillas y se acostó en la cama, era un hecho estaba en un detestable estado depresivo.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Después de ordenar el papeleo que tenia pendiente, se acercó a la ventana, no específicamente para apreciar el paisaje decorado por la lluvia, sino para ver cierta casa de enfrente, tenia rato observando, y no la había visto salir, ¿que estaría haciendo?, ¿estaría molesta?, eran algunas de las preguntas que pasaban por su mente, era sin duda un error el que había cometido al involucrarse sentimentalmente con quien fuese la llave para liberar a su hermano.

**-Querido ya me acomode en tu alcoba** –esa voz que le fastidiaba resonaba nuevamente en sus oídos, se giró para mirarle con molestia.

**-Pensé que te habías ido –**dijo fríamente-

**-Oh pero con esta lluvia –**negó con su cabeza de lado a lado- **no cariño, además mi viaje esta planeado para varios días –**sonrío coquetamente- **y tienes de dos –**dijo mirándose las uñas de su mano derecha- **una es que convives conmigo y pasamos exquisitamente las noches, las mañanas…** –mordió su labio inferior- **si quieres todo el día como la pasábamos antes –**sonrío mientras se sentaba en el sofá en una pose sensual- **o dos te fastidio, y finges estar amargado y de mal humor todo el día por mi sola presencia, tu decides** –dirigió su vista hacia las uñas de su otra mano, ante la mirada de total enojo del joven-

**-Elijo la dos, no esperes nada de mí –**tomó su chaqueta- **y espero que cuando regrese tus cosas desaparezcan de mi alcoba y las pongas en la otra habitación –**se encaminó hacia la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando la chica habló-

**-Y si no ¿Qué? –**dijo desafiante

**-Si no...-**se giro para verle con rudeza- **sino tengo la suficiente fuerza como para sacarte y lo sabes Ukyo, créeme no me va a importar que la peor tormenta este cayendo en la ciudad **–sonrió con cinismo- **y tu lo sabes** –con esto ultimo se giró, abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo, dejando a la joven chica asombrada y pasmada en su sitio.

--

Llevaba cerca de media hora desde que había llegado a la ciudad de Niigata-shi y la lluvia se resistía a desaparecer y así cambiar el cielo oscuro por uno más claro, Samanta había pensado ir directo del aeropuerto a casa de su amiga, sin embargo, algo que había pensado hacer después se le vino a la mente y decidió mejor no postergarlo, esto le obligó a hacer su primera parada en un centro comercial en particular, que al verlo, miles de recuerdos emergieron libremente, donde ella y sus amigos de universidad eran los protagonistas, sin embargo, prefirió enfocarse en el recuerdo de más valor, el que le había traído hacia ese lugar.

Camino a través de los impecables pasillos, no se detuvo a mirar alguna tienda de ropa, de zapatos o accesorios, ella buscaba una tienda en particular, la misma tienda que le daría la respuesta y con ella la solución a esa pena que cargaba consigo desde hacía años.

Subió a la segunda planta valiéndose de las escaleras eléctricas, su vista siempre al frente, sujetaba la correa de su bolso con fuerza, como si en su puño lograra contener el nerviosismo de descubrir si esa tienda existía aún, si estaba ahí, por que de lo contrario, las cosas se tornarían mas difíciles.

Retomo el camino entre la gente que iba y venía, por accidente choco con el hombro de una joven, que dijo algo con molestia, pero ella no prestó atención, siguió su camino, en su mente no había otro pensamiento, mas que la dirección hacia la tienda que buscaba, paso una serie de restaurantes, y justo al final de estos había un pasillo a la derecha, era normal que en este tipo de pasillos pusiesen los baños, rezaba para que ese no fuera el caso, en verdad esperaba que nada hubiese cambiado en él, al menos no cierta tienda, doblo en la esquina donde una tienda ofrecía comida vegetariana y se detuvo para observar el pasillo, la pausa fue corta, caminó notando que varios negocios habían cambiado, eso le asustó por un momento, hasta que la vio, justo al lado de una pequeña tienda de mascotas, sonrió ligeramente aliviada, ahí estaba lo que buscaba, tal cual como la recordaba, caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, la primera vez que la vio iba acompañada de su mejor amiga, si no hubiese sido por ella jamás se hubiera percatado de su existencia, recordó haberse asustado en demasía pero era por temor a lo desconocido, en ese momento su temor era por lo que ya conocía, mordió su labio inferior y abrazó su bolso, leyó rápidamente el letrero de "abierto" y con nerviosismo llevo su mano derecha a la manija vieja de la puerta, la empujó ligeramente y se adentro en el místico y esotérico ambiente que mostraba el decorado del lugar, caminó hacia el mostrador y al ver que no había nadie aparentemente, tocó la pequeña campanilla que se encontraba justo al lado de un recipiente con incienso aromático, el cual humeaba un olor a lavanda y se encontraba consumido casi a la mitad, se recargó en el viejo mostrador y hecho un visitado al lugar, libros, velas, espadas antiguas, recipientes, frascos, todo tal cual lo recordaba, ahora solo faltaba que siguiera ahí la persona que le había atendido hacía años, aunque no estaba tan segura de aún encontrarla, justamente por la cantidad de años que habían pasado.

--

**-Amo –**pronunciaba inclinada, su desgarrada pierna izquierda doblada contra el suelo y manteniendo la pierna derecha doblada ligeramente hacia adelante, descansando su brazo derecho ensangrentado sobre ella al tiempo de mantener su cabeza gacha, simulando una pose de respeto ante la figura aberrante, quien fuese su señor- **ansiamos la sangre…-**se atrevió a elevar su rostro femenino, siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna su piel grisácea y en donde estuviesen sus ojos, solo dos huecos oscuros..

La criatura ni siquiera le miró, se mantuvo en silencio por un lapso **–No desesperes…pronto seremos libres **–pronunció al momento de dirigir una corta mirada hacia la figura frente a él.

Aún con su desfigurado rostro, se pudo notar en este cierta sorpresa, relamió sus labios con su morada lengua, extasiada por la idea, hasta que una molesta voz se escucho a su espalda.

**-Ya te dije que no te saldrás con la tuya –**dijo valientemente el joven de ojos azules.

El demonio le miró de reojo, ni siquiera se inmutó **–encárgate –**pronunció la orden sin elevar la voz.

**-Con gusto-** dijo el cuerpo de la mujer, que ahora se ponía de pie y se giraba para quedar frente al joven, quien le miraba con una mezcla de lástima.

**-Umi…no te dejes manipular –**retrocedió un poco el joven al ver aproximarse a la que antes fuese su mejor amiga- **Recupera tu esencia…-**pronunció justo al quedar contra la pared-

**-Vendí mi alma recuerdas…-**sonrío ligeramente- **por ti…-** terminó de cerrar el poco espacio que le faltaba para llegar junto a él, con su pálida y ensangrentada mano, aprisionó su mandíbula y parte de su mejilla

El joven miraba aquellos negruscos huecos, que en algún momento hubiesen sido unos ojos castaños llenos de vida y de calidez.

**-Mi esencia… –**continuo lentamente- **la cambié por que tú no te convirtieras en lo que soy…lo hice por amarte,…. algo estúpido ¿no crees?** –Habló fríamente, apretando su agarre, dejando sin posibilidad de habla al chico, se acercó lentamente a su oído **–ahora es tiempo de jugar Ryu…mi amo lo ha ordenado.**

El aliento frío que salía de la boca de ella choco contra su oído, y dicho esto ambos desaparecieron hundiéndose en la pared, como si esta fuese agua.

--

**-Su equipaje señorita –**le hablo educadamente un joven de complexión delgada, cabello y ojos oscuros, al parecer encargado del equipaje de los pasajeros.

**-Gracias **–se limitó a decir una bella joven de cabello púrpura y envidiable figura que mantenía aún a su madura edad, tomo el equipaje y caminó hacia la salida del aeropuerto, vestía un traje distinguidamente chino, respiró pesadamente al ver la transitada calle de la ciudad, ahí estaba nuevamente, el lugar que la había condenado a vivir una pesadilla eterna, con la que deseaba acabar, sin embargo, el deseo nunca es suficiente para llegar al acto, su verdadero motivo de estar ahí, era para tratar de salvar a su terca hermana, ni la carta de su antigua mejor amiga, le habían motivado a regresar, era su deber como guerrera amazona, el proteger a su hermana, y solo esperaba con todo el corazón que estuviera a tiempo de hacerlo.

Camino viendo sin mirar por los pasillos del aeropuerto, su mirada siempre fija al frente, ese día había bastantes personas, entre ellas turistas, seguro llegando con el fin de visitar la Isla Sado, tan famosa por su cultura, pero el fin de ella no era ser una turista más, tenia por así decirlo una misión, apretó con fuerza la correa de la maleta al aparecer este pensamiento.

Salió del aeropuerto y observó detenidamente, logro ver la mano de un sujeto que al parecer quería llamar su atención, afortunadamente un taxi vacante, caminó hacia él y se limito a subirse y solamente mediar palabra con el sujeto para dar la dirección de su destino.

--

Era la tercera vez que hacía sonar la campana del mostrador, ya se encontraba recargada en el mostrador, será que no habrá nadie, pensó, tal vez dejaron abierto, o tal vez salió a comer, movió ligeramente su boca hacia el lado izquierdo en un gesto de impaciencia, tamborileo los dedos en el mostrador y miró de lado a lado, de un momento a otro llevada por su impaciencia al límite ya que nunca había sido de las mejores para esperar, se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse- **Tal vez no está… -**a penas caminó unos pasos cuando escucho esa inolvidable voz.

**-Depende a quien busque** –la voz de una mujer anciana se hizo escuchar a su espalda.

Samantha volteó lentamente, para encontrarse cara a cara con la mujer que años atrás le vendiera el libro causante de todas sus penas. **–Dios** –había una notable sorpresa en su tono- **pero si está igual** –le miró anonadada.

La anciana frente a ella, estaba igual a como la había visto hacia 10 años, cuando entonces tuviese 96 años según datos dados por la misma nieta de ella – **¿Señora Cologne? **–aún así pregunto insegura.

**-Solo Cologne querida** –rió la anciana- **y que te trae por aquí nuevamente Samantha **–le miro unos instantes antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse a unos estantes que portaran variedad de libros.

**-Yo… ¿me recuerda? –**Mantuvo la vista fija en la espalda de la anciana.

**-Claro querida, como olvidar a la mejor amiga de mi nieta, además que eras la más interesada en nuestras tradiciones, mucho más que mi propia nieta** –dijo esto último con dejes de tristeza.

Samantha se quedo callada por unos segundos y camino hasta quedar al lado de la anciana, quería preguntarle por su mejor amiga, pero no sabía que tanto había cambiado la relación entre ellas dos, así que pensó que tal vez sería mejor no ser impertinente.

**-No lo eres querida –**la voz de la anciana que aún se encontraba de espalda a ella le había sacado de sus pensamientos.

**-¿Como? –**pregunto confundida

**-No eres impertinente –**dijo llevando su arrugada y delgada mano al libro que buscaba hacia unos minutos –**Shampoo es la líder de las amazonas, como lo fue su madre, no nos comunicamos mucho, recuerda que soy una deshonra para esa tribu** –no había sentimiento alguno en esa frase.

**-Yo…-**bajo la mirada avergonzada-

-**No lo sientas querida, ella tomo la decisión y yo lo respeto…-**se giró quedando frente a la chica con el libro en manos- **bien, intuyo que quieres disolver un hechizo hecho hace años –**arqueó una de sus ya grises cejas-

**-Sí** –dijo rápidamente observando el libro en las manos de la anciana- **es muy importante- **se apresuró a completar con determinación.

--

**Notas de la Autora: **

Antes y lo que se me olvido en los dos capítulos que puse anteriormente, fue que Todos y cada uno de los personajes son de Rumiko Takashi, a excepción de lo que se me antoje meter, pero pues de eso ya se darán cuenta, no hago esto con fines de lucro, si no, siguiera igual de pobre por mi trabajo tan tardado, pero en fin, eso sería todo al respecto de eso.

Sobre la historia en si, pues es un capitulo más, creo que si aún no le han tomado el hilo quienes no han dejado algún comentario, me daré un disparo…nah no seré tan dramática, pero si me va a poner algo mal, lo superare, pero aún así lo voy a sentir, asi que espero no sea eso.

Que hay muchas dudas y todo eso, pues si, cada personaje guarda uno o varios secretos, recuerden que nosotros mismos tenemos secretos con otras personas, que tal vez algunas sepan por haberlos vivido con uno mismo, pero la gente nueva que conoces no, asi que esto es lo que le pasa a los personajes por dar un ejemplo.

Si se dan cuenta voy del pasado, al presente y del presente al pasado, espero no se revuelvan, por que todavía hay más de eso, y espero entre eso no tener un lapsus…, y para los que se confundieron y no notaron la diferencia, el prologo o introducción que di, estaba en tiempo pasado, a partir del primer capitulo empieza el presente, es decir, diez años después de lo sucedido.

Me he dedicado a hacer capitulo más grandes, con algo les tenia que pagar la tardanza, y pues me he propuesto actualizar cada dos semanas, ahora fue menos de dos semanas, pero pues ya saben uno propone y dios dispone, asi que si llego a tardar más, no sean tan crueles con mi historia y la olviden facilito, y ojalá le tomen el cariño que yo ya le he tomado.

Que más…ah si pues agradecerles, si leyeron el capitulo y megahiperagradecerles más si se toman cinco minutos en enviarme un review, para saber si les gusto o no y pues que más que primordialmente saludar a esas cuatro personitas, irene, viry chan, jackesuka, y Zizlila, que me apoyaron en el capitulo pasado por medio de sus reviews, a dos de ustedes les conteste (según yo, espero les haya llegado mi mensaje), pero a Irene y a Jackesuka no me fue posible, asi que:

Irene: Me siento honrada de que mi historia sea la primera a la que le dejas un comentario, eso me dice mucho, y me hace sentir bastante animada, en verdad, gracias por tu comentario, más que nada por tomarte el tiempo para dejarlo y espero la historia te siga gustando.

Jackesuka: Me alegra que te guste la historia, y pues si hacen falta los comentarios, y han sido pocos, pero de un valor incalculable, por que debo decirte que ese tipo de comentarios como el tuyo y el de las demás personas que han gastado parte de su tiempo en dedicarme unas palabras, esos son los que para mi valen por 10 y más, y por así decir las vitaminas que le dan a un practicante de este arte, energías para continuar con mas ganas. En cuanto a lo que mencionas del titulo, te seré sincera, no soy buena para elegir títulos tan atrayentes, me pasa que simplemente surge el titulo al pensar en la historia, y es cosa de que me convenza y que principalmente se asocie íntimamente con la historia, aunque pues no resulte tan impresionante como comentas, sin embargo, agradezco mucho que te hayas detenido a ver de que se trataba, y haber terminado por leer todos los capítulos y más que nada el haberte dejado empapar por la historia, mil gracias por eso y espero que lo que continua siga siendo de tu agrado.

En fin, públicamente les digo a todas que me motivaron, me emocionaron y pues que más decir que me sacaron una gran sonrisa, y en verdad muchas gracias por ello.

¡¡Saludos y que tengan un excelente fin de semana!!

Aredna-R


	11. Capitulo X

**SECRETOS OCULTOS **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cologne le miro unos instantes y luego se giró hacia otro estante donde había una serie de dagas – **¿Por que hasta ahora querida Samanta? **

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, no la esperaba, de hecho ni siquiera se la había hecho a sí misma, pero pensándolo bien y analizando la respuesta, sabía el por que, y lo tenia muy claro –**Por cobarde…-**soltó casi en un suspiró- **creí que podía olvidar, alejarme de todo y de todos y con ello borrar lo acontecido, pero últimamente le he visto en mis sueños –**ante esto la anciana se giró para verla- **el está vivo –**miró con dejes de esperanza, la que se había extinguido hacia 10 años, y ahora a sus 32 años nuevamente nacía en ella.

Cologne movió lentamente la cabeza negando lo dicho por la chica- **No linda, esta prácticamente muerto, y no esta muerto completamente ya que este chico es la conexión entre el inframundo y el mundo real que el demonio que ustedes liberaron utiliza para permanecer en este mundo** –termino de decir antes de volverse nuevamente a su búsqueda.

**-¡No! Ryu esta vivo** –elevo ligeramente su voz la cual sonaba desesperada- **me dice que me aleje, pero yo siento que está vivo. **

**-Después de diez años lo sientes** –dijo tranquilamente la anciana sin dejar de realizar la tarea de buscar aquella arma- **tal vez debas hacerle caso**

**-Cologne usted no puede decirme eso **–le miraba entre asustada y asombrada- **yo estaba resignada a su muerte, por eso me alejé y prácticamente desaparecí esos largos diez años,…pero estos sueños me han brindado una esperanza, el teme por mi, pero yo le debo la vida, y no le voy a dejar solo** –finalizó con determinación- no otra vez.

**-Bien –**se giró- **esperaba escuchar eso** –sonrió ligeramente- **si en tu corazón no hay seguridad, será muy difícil que logres tu objetivo linda **–le acercó a ella llevando en sus manos la daga y el libro, Samanta simplemente le miró.

Colocó el libro sobre el mostrador y la daga se la mostró a Samanta- **esta daga…-**su garganta se cerró lo cual la hizo toser un poco-

**-¿Se encuentra bien?** –Samanta le miró con preocupación-

La anciana llevó su delgada mano a su pecho – **si...-**logró decir a duras penas-** solo deja me siento un poco** –dijo débilmente mientras tomaba asiento ayudada por Samanta.

**-Shampoo ¿sabe...?** –intentó terminar la pregunta pero la anciana levanto su delgada mano moviéndola en negativa.

**-Ella tiene mayores preocupaciones que yo querida…-**sonrió ligeramente.

Samanta notó la evidente tristeza de la anciana, jamás había sabido por que habían reñido ella y su nieta, solo sabía que después el incidente Shampoo había regresado a su aldea, tenia el derecho de hacerlo si con ello le daba la espalda a la deshonra de su tribu, la cual era su abuela, aun no entendía la crueldad de las leyes de las amazonas, una deshonra tan solo por no casarte con el hombre que te vence en combate y preferir al amor verdadero, ese había sido el único error de la anciana, quien quiso y crió a Shampoo a falta de sus padres, si tan solo yo hubiese tenido esa suerte, haber tenido a un familiar más, ante el prematuro fallecimiento de mis padres, pensó, no se podía quejar, había conocido a una familia que prácticamente la trataron como a un miembro más y realmente les quería como si fuesen su sangre, de eso no cabía duda, sin embargo no hubiese estado mal el contar con una abuela o un abuelo, tal vez una tía que le platicara de su papá o de su madre, pero el caso era que no sabia de ninguno de sus familiares, según sus informantes sus padres eran hijos únicos y sus abuelos ya habían fallecido y otro pariente cercano no habían encontrado, en fin, el hecho era que no entendía a su mejor amiga de la universidad, solamente le quedaba esperar verle alguna vez, hablar con ella y saber que sucedió.

**-Lo sabrás pronto...-**dijo la anciana quien ya se había recuperado- bien…-al captar la atención de Samanta continúo**- esta daga** –se la mostró- **tiene una gemela** –Samanta le miro con atención- **estas dagas hermanas han sido legendarias y utilizadas para acabar con seres del mal, deja decirte mi niña que todo lo sucedido estaba predestinado –**los ojos de Samanta denotaron una gran sorpresa.

**-¿Usted sabía lo que haríamos? –**su mente empezó a confabular sobre los posibles hubieras, si ella sabía por que no les había advertido, Ryu aún estuviera aquí...

**-No sabía que ustedes serian los que lo harían** –negó la anciana- **pero la leyenda es muy clara, además deberías saber que todos tenemos un destino que cumplir desde el momento en que se nace querida, el chico por el cual sufres ya estaba destinado a padecer esa tragedia, cada uno de ustedes **–se puso de pie, dejo la daga sobre el mostrador y se acercó al librero de donde sacó un libro de pasta verdosa, del cual se leía en la portada "Secretos Ocultos" camino hacia la joven y se lo mostró- **Sabes querida niña, las amazonas no solo somos guerreras, también estamos dotadas de magia, no creas que yo soy la única, cada una de nosotras nacemos con un don mágico, este libro es prueba de ello y fue escrito por amazonas videntes quienes plasmaron cada suceso de este mundo en él**, -acarició la pasta lentamente- **este libro era el mayor tesoro de la tribu.** –guardo silencio y se deleito en mirar el libro que mantuviera en sus manos.

**-¿Y como es que usted lo tiene? **– decidió tomar asiento en un pequeño banco acojinado oscuro-

**-Happy mi difundo esposo lo robó** –sonrió**- era un poco cleptómano y no fue lo único que robo –**rió a carcajada abierta.

**-Vaya…-**coloco las manos sobre sus rodillas-

**-Pero el punto aquí es mi niña, que en este libro hay una premonición que anuncia lo que pasó hace diez años** –abrió el libro y empezó a ojearlo estando segura de la pagina en la cual debería detenerse –**justo aquí** –señaló con su casi esquelético dedo-

Samanta se inclinó para ver y leer lo señalado por la anciana y empezó a leer en voz alta cada una de las letras, al parecer escritas en mandarín, en ese momento agradecía al cielo el haber tenido interés por estudiar ese idioma-

_El día planeado está,_

_Uno es el que hace el pacto,_

_El otro armará el plan_

_Y ese será al que van a liberar,_

_5 serán los que en noche de luna llena_

_Rodeada de un evento especial,_

_Se reunirán por decisión,_

_Cada uno un deseo,_

_Y solo uno vera más allá de la razón,_

_Dos se sacrificarán por un amor_

_Y solo uno permanecerá en el eterno terror,_

_Un ser será liberado,_

_Nada es coincidencia,_

_Nada esta a prueba,_

_Todo esta manipulado,_

_El día tuvo una fecha destinada,_

_El fin tiene otra resguardada,_

_Solo los elegidos podrán terminar,_

_Lo que ciegamente se esmeraron en liberar,_

_El tiempo debe ser similar,_

_Más nuevos dentro del círculo estarán,_

_Misma sangre, mismo sitio_

_Sangre llama sangre, eso servirá,_

_Quien quiera detener el infierno que se aproxima deberá pensar,_

_En como romper el pacto y sellar_

_Al demonio en la dimensión de la cual fue ayudado a escapar._

_Quien lea estos versos debe saber_

_Que nada fácil va a ser_

_Habrá más dolor_

_Más sufrimiento_

_Pero el sacrificio_

_Ayudará a dar fin al tormento_

_Solo el círculo tendrá éxito_

_Las armas solo servirán si están_

_En mano derecha de quien ve lo no visto desde corta edad_

_En mano izquierda de quien medio corazón se obligó a sacrificar_

_La voz que pronuncie los versos que ha de sellar_

_Tendrá que ser de boca contraria al que dio principio_

_Y recibió beneficio del sacrificio_

_Sea hombre o mujer quien lea esto no se ciegue al saber_

_Más Secretos ocultos tendrás que resolver_

_Y solo con ello se disolverá la falsedad_

_Y logrará vencer a la maldad_

_Y así el pasado en el futuro no influirá más._

Finalizó la lectura con un sin fin de preguntas que no sabía como responder, a algunas les había encontrado lógica, pero había otras que la dejaban confundida, no aparto su vista de las letras.

----------------------------------------------------------

No se había levantado de su cama desde hacía rato, había intentado dormir, pero las ideas de lo sucedido no le dejaban relajarse y conciliar el sueño, para colmo las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, era todo un desastre, justo estiraba su brazo izquierdo para tomar otro pañuelo desechable cuando escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse, esto le hizo levantarse con rapidez de su cama, sentía algo de temor, con rapidez tomó de su closet el boken que fuese un regalo de su difunto prometido, y salió de la habitación con sutileza, camino lentamente y se asomó con cautela tras la pared que al girar diera a la sala, vio una menuda figura y sin detenerse a identificar se lanzó al ataque.

**-¡Kya! –**con boken en mano ataco a la figura desconocida, la cual en un movimiento rápido, salto, elevándose por sobre la cabeza de Akane y cayendo a su espalda, sin darle tiempo de reacción a la joven y sintiendo como tras un toque en su nuca por parte del extraño su vista se nublaba y con ello la perdida de la conciencia llegó.

La persona que no era mas que una chica, tomo en brazos a la joven y la colocó sobre el sofá, le vio el rostro con atención, ella no era Samanta, se dijo mentalmente, por primera vez desde su llegada observo la estancia, había fotos de esa chica y conocidos de ella, supuso, definitivamente no era la decoración que ella recordaba, ¿se había equivocado tal vez de dirección?, rápidamente negó con su cabeza haciendo que su cabellera púrpura se moviera ligeramente, no podía haberse equivocado, seria mejor esperar a que la chica despertara y hacer las preguntas, tomó asiento en el sillón contiguo al que hubiese acostado a la joven, sacó un libro de su mochila y se limitó a leer con atención y tranquilidad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Esta leyenda, visión de las amazonas, es la más exacta de todas las que contiene el libro **–hablo pausadamente Cologne-

**-Hay una frase que contiene el titulo del libro, ¿tiene algo que ver? **–Levanto su verdosa vista para ver a la anciana.

**-Claro, por este presagio se titulo al libro querida, como te digo esta es la visión mas completa y la que causo más temor entre las sabias de mi tribu. **

**-Entonces necesito analizar este presagio** –dijo con determinación a lo que la anciana solo procedió a extender el libro.

**-Solo es un préstamo querida niña** –le miró directamente a los ojos- **pronto todas esas dudas quedaran disueltas Samanta **–sonrió ligeramente para de nuevo ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el mostrador para tomar la daga y mientras se aproximaba a la joven habló- **es una pena ocultar verdades y convertirlas en secretos creyendo que con ello se lograra algo** –movió negativamente la cabeza y finalmente suspiró- **pero en fin mentir está en nuestra naturaleza** –le entregó la daga cual si fuera el objeto con más valor para ella- cuídala por que es tu única esperanza jovencita.

Samanta quien tenia el libro sobre sus piernas, tomo la daga y la observó analíticamente, un arma con incrustaciones de piedras con tonalidades oscuras, y en el proceso de observación estaba cuando recordó algo importante- **¿pero…y su gemela? **–miró a la anciana quien sonreía-

**-No la tengo...-**dijo tranquilamente-

**-¡Que!** -no pudo evitar que el tono de su voz fuese elevado, por lo cual rápidamente se avergonzó y se sintió apenada- **lo...siento…pero entonces ¿sabe donde está?** –Le miró con desesperación-

La anciana se dispuso a acomodar una velas rojas que tuviese en una caja junto al mostrador – **Happy en su prisa solo robo una –**trató de acomodar lo mas estéticamente posible-

-**Entonces tengo que ir a…**-empezó a decir, siendo interrumpida por la vieja mujer-

**-No, la daga ya no se encuentra ahí** –sonrió haciendo que las arrugas en su añeja piel se notasen aún más.

**-¿Qué debo hacer? –**Colocó la daga sobre la gruesa contra portada del libro-

**-Buscarla querida** – dijo esto cual si fuera en tono de burla, su sonrisa se amplio, y esto empezó a sacar de sus cabales a Samanta-

-**Eso ya lo se, ¿pero en donde?** –le miró exasperada-

**-En donde la otra parte de tu corazón se encuentra –**la seriedad volvió al rostro de la anciana- **una guerrera cometió un error, vive aún pero su otra mitad no, búscala a ella y lograras dar con su gemela, analiza la leyenda y recuerda no toda imagen es cierta aunque lo parezca** –finalizó su recital para nuevamente regresar a su tarea de acomodar las velas aromáticas-

"Rayos por que todo tiene que ser en verso" pensó exasperada, ya de por sí lidiar con el pasado era difícil, ahora traducir entre líneas lo complicaba aún mas- **Bien** –dijo no muy segura, pero confiada en que se las arreglaría-

**-Es toda la ayuda que te puedo dar niña –**le dijo Cologne sin verle-

**-Y se lo agradezco –**guardo la daga y el libro en su bolso, el cual contuviese el otro libro.

**-A propósito el hechizo que buscas no está en ese libro…**-habló la anciana con una tonalidad cada vez menor a cada palabra.

Para cuando Samanta dirigió la vista de su bolsa a la anciana, esta había desaparecido- **¡Cologne...!** –le llamo varias veces pero ella no respondió, toco el timbre del mostrador por alrededor de diez minutos y nada, se sentó por otros quince minutos en el banquito acojinado en el cual estuviese sentada antes, pero la anciana no apareció, decidió irse, tal vez no aparecería aunque pasara la noche en ese lugar, ahora tenia otro problema encontrar el hechizo que sellara y enmendara aquel grave error que habían cometido años atrás, caminó de regreso por el centro comercial pasando entre infinidad de gente, la cual parecía tranquila, normal, sin enterarse ni llevar una carga tan pesada como la que ella cargaba y que cada vez era mas pesada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-¡Esta completamente seguro de lo que me dijo!** –casi gritaba por la desesperación, tenia cinco minutos que estaba en una cabina telefónica, por obvias razones en su casa no tenia privacidad para hacer ese tipo de llamadas, y el demandar la comprobación a sus dudas no podía esperar, tenia años que había contratado una persona con cierto talento especial, la misma que le había dado la información que su madre se resistió a darle, y la cual necesitaba completar, el rompecabezas en su historia aun no estaba completo, el diario de su hermano había sido de ayuda, pero no le brindaba la información completa, tenia que encontrar a la mujer que había sido causante de la muerte de su único hermano.

**-Mis visiones no son muy claras y específicas pero no mienten **–dijo la voz que denotaba ya avanzada edad- **mi visión muestra una mujer que frente a tu antigua casa vivió y en ella ahora vive, pero no debes dejar llevarte por la apariencia, su** **infancia esta ubicada en tu ciudad natal, y el destino logro llevarla a donde ahora estás, pero no confundas…**-hizo una pausa- **la maldición terminará cuando la iniciadora o su sangre forme parte del ritual de liberación.**

**-Rayos...-**murmuró Ranma pegando su frente al cristal de la cabina, sujetando con fuerza el auricular – **¿ha tenido algún dato más?** –un trueno más se escuchó, lo que no inmuto al joven.

**- El momento está a punto de llegar muchacho, observa bien, tal vez lo que crees que es no es…-**la voz se escuchaba más alejada- **encontrarás...-**la voz se entrecortaba por interferencia.

-**Encontrar que –**grito Ranma-

**-Tu hermano… -**el hombre no termino de hablar, ya que tras un trueno más intenso, el teléfono quedo muerto, Ranma en su furia aventó con fuerza el auricular el cual se estrello contra la repisa de metal y quedo colgando, provocando un movimiento circular en el espacio.

**-¡Rayos y mil veces más rayos!** –gritó saliendo de la cabina y azotando la puerta de metal – **Todo coincide, Akane vive hoy en esa casa, ella debe ser, hermano por que solo hablabas de ella en tu diario con adjetivos , solo me diste el dato de su pelo…rojo como el fuego… un momento…igual a..** – de pronto recordó a la chica de la fotografía que abrazaba a Akane **– no cabe duda, son hermanas**…-sus ojos miraban a la nada**- y ese lazo era lo que le dolía, ya que si la hermana de Akane estaba desaparecida posiblemente muerta por lo que sabía, la sangre de ella era la elegida para deshacer la maldición** –llevo su mano a su frente masajeando con su dedo pulgar y medio su cien- **si quería liberar a su hermano tendría que sacrificarla **–ante esta conclusión sintió un pinchazo en su corazón –**sacrificar a la mujer de la cual se había enamorado…-** se sorprendió por ese pensamiento- pero si, era la verdad, se había enamorado, terriblemente enamorado, como un loco, a sus 22 años, y de quien no debía, realmente era tan torpe…, se encaminó hacia su coche, completamente empapado, sus ropas casi congeladas por la infinidad de gotas de lluvia que aterrizaron sobre él, se introdujo al interior del auto con movimientos mecánicos casi por inercia, colocó las manos sobre el volante, y permaneció en esa posición unos minutos más perdido en su pensamiento- **Akane..**.-susurró casi como un leve murmullo**- como puse ser tan idiota** –dejó caer su frente al volante- **ojalá te hubiese conocido en otra vida –**levanto su cabeza mirando al frente- **en la que ningún pasado nos uniera de esta** **forma-** sonrió con nostalgia mientras encendía el coche e iniciaba el camino de nuevo a su hogar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El teléfono sonaba desde hacia bastante, mas sin embargo para la recién llegada la cual no se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición, era como oír simplemente la lluvia.

Guardo el libro que hubiese leído antes y se limitó a observar a la chica que varios minutos antes, la hubiese dormido con una antigua técnica de las amazonas, no la recordaba de nada, ¿seria familiar de Samanta?, pero no se parecían mucho, se contesto a si misma, más sus especulaciones fueron interrumpidas, cuando sus oídos captaron el sonido de llaves que abrían la puerta de entrada, rápidamente se puso de pie y se colocó a un lado de la puerta, y al momento de esta ser completamente abierta y de entrar la persona, la amazona apresó al nuevo intruso colocando su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de aquella persona, no ejerció mucha fuerza, solo quería respuestas, por lo que no se preparó para prever que la persona a la que sujetaba la tomara del brazo y de un movimiento la hiciera girar hasta dar en el suelo.

**-¡Auch! –**dijo la voz chillante de la amazona, quejándose por el dolor sin embargo feliz pues sabía aún sin verle la cara a la persona frente a ella, que era la que buscaba.

**-¿Shampoo?-** expreso con sorpresa Samanta quien minutos antes hubiese sentido un poco de miedo, y que agradecía al cielo los años de entrenamiento en las artes marciales.

**-Chica sarcástica seguir siendo fuerte** – bromeó como antes y sonrío por primera vez mirando a Samantha.

Samanta extendió su mano para que su amiga la tomase, y al quedar a la misma altura la pelirroja cuestionó**-¿Leíste mi carta?**

Con esa pregunta la sonrisa de Shampoo se desvaneció instantáneamente- **Si** –su mirada se endureció- **y lamento decir que no estoy aquí por eso. **

La sorpresa de Samanta fue bastante evidente y justo iba a formular su siguiente pregunta, pero el quejido de una voz bastante familiar para ella se hizo escuchar, por lo que se apresuró a ir hacia donde surgía aquel sonido, siendo seguida por Shampoo.

**-Dios… ¿que me pasó? –**recién había despertado Akane, a pesar de no sentir un dolor intenso, tenia un ligero dolor de cabeza, además claro de estar bastante confundida.

**-Akane –**le miró preocupada Samantha y rápidamente fue a sentarse junto a ella - **¿Estás bien?** –su preocupación no aminoraba.

**-¡Samy!** -al ver a su amiga se recuperó de inmediato y sonrió con alegría, no perdió tiempo y se lanzo a abrazarla- **¡te extrañe mucho! **

**-Yo también querida hermana** –sonrió Samanta ya más tranquila-

La escena fue interrumpida por un ligero carraspeo derivado de la persona que se había mantenido al margen de todo el encuentro familiar.

Akane fue la primera en levantar al vista y con rapidez se separó de Samanta y encaró a la extraña frente a ella**- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! –**Se colocó en posición de defensa-

**-Akane tranquila** –le dijo con tranquilidad Samanta

**-¡Pero ella me atacó!** –Le renegó Akane- **¡no creo que quiera nada bueno!** –dijo molesta-

Samanta suspiró y con parsimonia se puso de pie- **Akane te presento a Shampoo** –dijo extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la tranquila amazona- **es una de mis mejores amigas, con las que estudie parte de mi carrera** –sonrió ligeramente.

**-Vaya...tu amiga...-**dijo a media voz- **pero…**-su ceño empezó a fruncirse de nuevo- **¿por que me atacó?**

**-Yo solo me defendí ante un ataque ventajoso**- dijo sin expresión alguna

**-Bueno tampoco era que te iba a recibir con una fiesta, siendo una extraña, y entrando prácticamente un ladrón a mí casa** –expreso sarcasmo y molestia en su frase, sin poder controlarse.

Shampoo rió ante esto- **Siento haberte asustado, pensé que Samanta seguía viviendo aquí, y pues como yo conocía su escondite para su llave extra, pues no dude en utilizarla **–dijo como si eso fuera lo más normal- **sin embargo, te repito nuevamente que me disculpo por todo** –hizo una ligera reverencia.

**Ah…**-así como la molestia había llegado, así de rápido se fue- **bueno…en ese caso…-**se acercó a Shampoo- **yo soy Akane** –sonrió ligeramente mientras le extendía la mano a la chica quien aún sin expresión correspondía al ademán- **hermana de Samanta. **

**-Bien, hechas las presentaciones** –interrumpió Samanta- **si no es por la carta Shampoo, ¿que te trae por aquí?** –preguntó arqueando ligeramente su ceja izquierda.

**-Una hermana de mi tribu vino a arreglar un asunto que dejamos pendiente en el pasado** –miró fijamente a los ojos de la pelirroja- **la gemela de ella, sin mi consentimiento y a espaldas mía vino, y desgraciadamente ese asunto le resulto mortal, por ello su gemela decidió vengarla y vengo a impedirlo**-sorprendenmente para Samanta la voz de su amiga seguía tal cual, ni tristeza, ni coraje, solo frialdad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaban de las 6 de la tarde, y la lluvia no desaparecía, Hatsuke se encontraba alistándose para ir a hacer una revisión a la Universidad, la última y después de eso, se despediría de ese trabajo al menos por mas de 24 horas, tomó sus llaves y salió de su pequeña oficina, pulcramente limpia y con un toque femenino en su decoración, siendo culpable por esto, su pequeña hija, se giró antes de cerrar la puerta y observo las cuatro paredes en las que más de 25 años había sido prácticamente su segundo hogar, solo fueron unos minutos, pues rápidamente retomó su camino, se dirigió a la entrada principal y justo al abrir la puerta de cristal, escuchó quejidos provenientes del interior de la institución, sonido que no hizo más que erizarle cada bello de su piel, su viejo corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, mas no por ello desistió, con sigilio se adentró en la Unidad y siguió el sonido de los lamentos, subió las escaleras y casi al llegar al primer piso, observó con terror el cuerpo de una joven- **Madre mía…-** exclamó casi en un susurro, el cuerpo estaba completamente mal herido y aparentemente desangrada, por su posición era obvio que la chica se había arrastrado hasta ahí, semiinconsciente, se quejaba por el dolor de cada herida, con rapidez, mas procurando ser cuidadoso, se apresuró a tomar a la joven en brazos, manchando su pulcra camisa blanca, bajo los escalones a prisa, salió de la unidad y seguidamente se adentró en su oficina, coloco a la joven en un sofá y con nerviosismo y con mano temblorosa, se dispuso a marcar un numero telefónico, el sonido de llamado sonó tres veces, después de eso, la persona a la que buscaba contestó.

**-A pasado de nuevo –**dijo con rapidez- pero esta vez alguien sobrevivió….-tomó con ambas manos el auricular y en ese momento su vista se dirigió a la joven mal herida que ahora respiraba con dificultad en su sofá –**tengo que llamar a una ambulancia señorita para…**-su explicación fue tajantemente cortada por la voz del otro lado de la línea.

_**-No Hatsuke…espera unos minutos, yo misma voy y llevo a esa persona a un doctor particular…-**__el tono fue frío, sin migas de preocupación. _

**-Pero señorita Mitsuki, la joven está muy mal y…**

_**-Nada, si llamas a una ambulancia habrá un escándalo, y eso a la escuela no le beneficiaría, así que haremos las cosas como yo diga, espera que justo salgo para allá.**_

Sin darle tiempo a replica, corto la comunicación, dejando al anciano, con un revuelto entre ansiedad, miedo, preocupación y desesperación, estaba seguro que la vida de esa joven peligraba, y justo lo que más le comía la cabeza era saber, como se había salvado, tal vez ella tenia la solución a toda esa desgracia…si había salido viva, eso quería decir que tenia las respuestas que ayudaran a desaparecer la maldición de la que era presa la Universidad y con ella el mismo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora: **

Bien ¡un capitulo más! Que espero de corazón que guste, y pues sincerarme con ustedes y decirles que ahora si que estoy muerta del cansancio, aunque feliz de hacerles una entrega más, realmente estas dos semanas han sido bastante difíciles, y las que siguen serán peor, estoy a final de semestre, así que estoy envuelta en trabajos pesados, por lo que odio anunciar que la siguiente actualización tardará un poco más, escribiré en mis ratos libres que no serán muchos, pero tengan por seguro que lo seguiré haciendo…y por ello espero contar con su comprensión.

Y pues pasaré a mi parte favorita, los agradecimientos, lo cuales son para: jAckesukA, Zizlila, a quienes les digo que aprecio infinitamente que me sigan apoyando y sigan ahí conmigo pendientes de la historia, a Nani-Inuyonaka y Encadenada, les rindo mi gratitud, por interesarse en la historia y por dejar su tan bien recibido comentario, espero siga logrando captar su interés y pues que más que decir, que gracias a todas.

Atte.

Aredna-R


	12. Capitulo XI

………………………………………….

……………………………….

Bajó de su coche, estaba empapado y simplemente no le importaba en lo absoluto, caminó hacia la puerta de su casa, tenia unas ganas inmensas de caminar hacia cierta casa vecina y ver como estaba ella, pero no podía, no por el momento, debía pensar más sobre ello, "_sacrificarla"_, nuevamente esa palabra tan odiosa en su pensamiento, constante y molesta, arrugó su entrecejo debido a al enojo que sentía, y con esta expresión se introdujo en su casa.

**-¡Cariño, pero si vienes empapado!** –dijo la chica que parecía se encontraba justo saliendo de la cocina cuando él entró.

¡Ukyo! el nombre resonó en su mente, la había olvidado, pequeño gran detalle el soportarla, se limito a desviar su mirada y quitarse la chaqueta, no dijo palabra alguna, ante la mirada algo molesta de la joven.

**-Me aplicarás la ley del hielo –**sonrío seductoramente, mientras se acercaba a él contoneando sus caderas, apenas el chico se había ido, había procurado ponerse "más cómoda", y con más cómoda, hacia referencia al corto camisón de lana, color blanco que portaba en ese momento.

Ukyo sabía que esta vez debía trabajar más con él, y poner más empeño, más que la primera vez que le conoció, además, el que le hubiera hecho sacar sus cosas de la habitación, no era un obstáculo para ella, era solo una batalla perdida, más no la final, y justo tenia en mente hacer que justamente él le rogara que se mudara a su cuarto, estaba completamente decidida- **Ranma soy tu mejor amiga, no puedes evadirme** –cubrió su tono seductor, camuflageandolo por la ternura de una sincera amiga, si tenia que empezar desde el principio con él, lo haría, confiaba en que nuevamente lo tendría comiendo de su mano, río para sus adentros ante esa idea.

**-No aplico ninguna ley Ukyo** –contestó cansadamente sin mirarle **–solo no quiero hablar. **

**-Vale, si no quieres platicarme que sucede, esta bien**- llevo ambas manos hacia su espalda y le miró curiosa- **al menos me dejarás que te prepare un te para que entres en calor, mientras te cambias…por que si sigues así, te resfriarás** –sus ojos a vistas de Ranma reflejaban preocupación.

**-Si te digo que no, de todos modos lo prepararás ¿no?** –Dijo sarcásticamente, esa mujer no lo enternecería de ningún modo, y pensar que fue la pérdida de un hermano lo que los unió.

Ukyo sonrío con seguridad, por más palabras sarcásticas y frías que su Ranma dijera, no desistiría, ese hombre había sido suyo una vez y volvería a serlo- **Tú lo has dicho, ve a cambiarte, haré te para los dos, he traído unas galletas de Nerima deliciosas, y se que son tus favoritas, tu mamá fue quien las preparó para ti.**

Ranma iba subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, cuando la palabra "mamá" salió de la boca de Ukyo **– ¿Mi madre?-** se giró para encararla - **¿Qué tenias que hacer tu en casa de mi madre?** –Le miró acusadoramente entrecerrando los ojos.

La joven elevó los hombros como si fuese los más normal del mundo visitar a la madre de Ranma- **La estimo, de acuerdo, recuerda que en el periodo en que tu y yo fuimos pareja, nos hicimos muy amigas, y la visito constantemente** –sonrió satisfecha, realmente ganarse a aquella mujer era un gran punto a su favor- **se quedo tranquila de que viniera a visitarte** –añadió a su favor- **y aprovechó para mandarte ese obsequió. **

Ranma bufo fastidiado, eso si que era el colmo, se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras prácticamente a zancadas, esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso que contuviese su tolerancia, ya quería y deseaba fervientemente que aquel día acabase.

………………………………………….

……………………………….

**-¿Hace cuanto que tu hermana esta aquí?** –preguntó Samanta.

Después de las presentaciones y de saber el por que del rencuentro con su amiga de la juventud, las tres jóvenes pasaron a la sala, en esos momentos Akane no estaba, pues se había ido a la cocina a hacer un poco de café.

**-Dos días** –pronunció pesadamente.

**-Tienes conciencia de que también pudo haber corrido el mismo destino de su hermana.**

**-Estoy conciente de la posibilidad** –por primera vez sus ojos mostraban tristeza- **Samanta estoy desesperada** –flaqueo frente a su única amiga- **todos estos años el cargo de conciencia no me ha dejado dormir, fue nuestra culpa…**

**-Lo sé…-** su mirada esmeralda inmersa en la tristeza descendió hasta mirar con atención la pulcra alfombra rosa pastel del recinto- **y por eso es que quiero terminar con esto **–nuevamente levanto su mirada, pero esta vez reflejando decisión.

**-¿Con que quieres terminar hermana?** –justo entraba Akane cargada de una charola con tres tazas humeantes de café.

Samanta miró rápidamente a Shampoo, quien con rapidez movió la cabeza en negativa, y a lo que Samanta se limito a asentir, no podían darse el lujo de involucrar a mas inocentes.

**-Y bien ¿Cuál es el misterio?** –sonrío ligeramente mientras colocaba la charola en la mesita de centro.

**-Nada –**sonrió fingidamente Samanta- **solo le comentaba a Shampoo que tengo un negocio pendiente con el que quiero terminar, de una vez, los inversionistas son algo especiales, y eso ya sabes que me molesta **–miró a la mujer china esperando su apoyo.

**-Si, Samanta solo me comentaba sobre sus negocios familiares, es que hace mucho que no hablamos.** –Sonrió mientras tomaba una taza de café y olía el delicioso aroma de aquel liquido negruzco- **este olor me es familiar…-**dijo pensando en voz alta.

Akane no quedo muy convencida con el argumento de su hermana y la amiga de ella, pero simplemente lo dejó pasar, pues se le hizo curioso el comentario de Shampoo- **Bueno es café, supongo que ya habrías probado alguno-** dijo con tranquilidad mientras le daba un sorbo a tu taza.

**-Si, ya lo había probado, pero este me es peculiar** –dijo tratando de recordar, por que se le hacía tan curioso aquel olor.

**-También a mi se me hace conocido** –dijo Samanta quien miraba con atención la taza de café.

**-Vale que es solo un café, y esta delicioso** –dijo nuevamente Akane tras dar otro sorbo.

Ni Samanta ni Shampoo quisieron indagar más, tal vez solo eran figuraciones suyas, al mismo tiempo ambas tomaron de su café.

**-Por cierto, he llegado de improviso, y no he preguntado si hay espacio en esta casa** –preguntó Shampoo.

**-Claro** –dijo sonriendo Akane- **exactamente hay cuatro habitaciones, tres más aparte de la mía.**

**-Cierto **–corroboró Samanta**- cuando estudiaba aquí, Akane y sus hermanas venían a visitarme en vacaciones, yo siempre he ocupado la que queda a la izquierda de la de Akane, escoge cualquiera de las dos primeras –**Sonrió tomando otro poco de café.

**-De acuerdo, tomaré la de la derecha **–dijo colocando la taza de café sobre la mesa.

**-Por cierto Shampoo, vaya que si has practicado el japonés** –dijo Samanta cambiando de tema.

**-Sí, he aprendido varias lenguas, además era vergonzoso hablar este idioma como lo hablaba** –rió ligeramente, una risa algo chillona dada su tonalidad vocal.

Akane solo se mantenía callada tomando de su café, no veía como incluirse en aquella charla de viejas amigas y tampoco quería hacer el intento.

Samanta se percato de ello de inmediato por lo que se dirigió a Akane- **Lo que pasa es que cuando recién la conocí, ella hablaba de si misma en tercera persona** –escuchó a su amiga reír burlonamente de si misma.

**-Vaya **–dijo a manera de sorpresa Akane viendo a la joven china.

**-Si, es cierto, es decir, si quería referirme a mi, yo decía "Shampoo ser la primera" o ...-**rió nuevamente- **A Shampoo no agradarle y ese tipo de frases, digamos que era un poco rara y poco aceptada por ser extranjera** –termino por reír con nostalgia.

**-Pues que gente tan pesada esa que no te aceptó** –dijo con molestia Akane, recordando su situación y eso que ella solo venía de otro estado de ese mismo país.

**-Si Akane, siempre habrá gente así, pero pues fue una de las cosas en las que coincidimos Shampoo y yo, ella era China y yo nacida en América** –la joven china asintió ante el comentario de su amiga-

**-¿Entonces estaban en la misma clase?** –pregunto con relevante curiosidad, mientras elevaba su pierna izquierda hasta doblarla sobre el sofá y dejarla bajo su pierna derecha, con el fin de tomar una pose más cómoda y relajada.

**-No, ella estudiaba Derecho y pues yo Administración, es raro pero nos conocimos por su abuela** –sonrió ligeramente.

**-Si mi abuela…-**dijo sintiendo un sentimiento extraño al recordar a su abuela, sentimiento que le incomodaba.

Samanta notó su incomodidad al tocar el tema de su abuela, así que prefirió cambiar drásticamente de tema **– ¿Y Akane en que año de psicología vas?** –a decir verdad después de su partida hacia 10 años, habían tenido dolorosamente poca comunicación.

**-Bien, pues empiezo segundo año** –dijo tomando de su tibio café-

**-Tienes 21 años Akane, no debías estar en tercero** –hizo sus cuentas y pregunto consternada- **¿Perdiste un año?** –Samanta arqueó ligeramente una de sus pelirrojas cejas.

Era el turno de Shampoo de limitarse a escuchar, tomó la taza que hubiese dejado en la mesa y se apegó a solo tomar por pausas del contenido de esta.

**-Si…-**contestó dudosa, en sus cartas no había mencionado lo de Ryoga, la verdad es que no había querido preocuparla con todo aquello y sabía de sobra que ella debía estar estresada por sus negocios, no la iba a atosigar con sus cosas.

**-Y la razón fue ¿Por qué?….-**continúo cuestionando-

**-Bien –**suspiró con cansancio Akane- **recuerdas que te comenté que me habían comprometido **–si le explicaría lo acontecido, tenia que refrescarle la memoria a su querida hermana.

**-¿En Japón todavía llevan a cabo esa tradición?** –Pregunto sin querer Shampoo, movida por su duda.

**-Es que mi familia es muy tradicional** –hizo una pausa al tema para contestar.

**-Bastante tradicional** –apoyo Samanta, recordando pasajes de sus vivencias con los Tendo.

**-En fin, ¿lo recuerdas?** –le pregunto nuevamente-

**-Claro que si, te comprometieron con el chico del cual estabas perdidamente enamorada **–sonrió sin imaginarse nada, y fuera de ver una sonrisa en su pequeña hermana lo que vio fue tristeza y mucha, lo que le preocupó de inmediato- **¿Que sucedió Akane?**

**-Ryoga termino con el compromiso**…-dijo en un susurro.

**-Ese cretino**…–habló sin saber Samanta.

**-No, el no es un cretino, simplemente se enamoró y en eso no se manda** –expresó con tranquilidad.

**-En eso tienes razón…pero entonces si lo aceptaste bien, que pasó, que te hizo dejar de estudiar un año** –decía tratando de entender a su hermana.

**-Ryoga fracaso en su historia de amor, después de eso se enteró de que estaba enfermo, una enfermedad terminal, de hecho fue por eso que aquella mujer lo terminó **–dijo con resentimiento- **el me lo comentó, yo le dije que siempre lo iba a apoyar, y que iba a estar junto a él en ese momento más que nunca,** **el tenía Leucemia mielógena, Samanta** –sus ojos se humedecieron de solo recordar- **no tenia caso empezar una carrera, me conozco, no me hubiese concentrado, además quería estar pendiente de él en todo momento. **

-**Entiendo Akane –**dijo Samanta, quien se había cambiado de sofá, sentándose en el que ocupaba Akane y ahora justo la abrazaba maternalmente, Shampoo se había puesto de pie tomando camino hacia la cocina, ese era un tema que no le incluía y como era propio, les dio su intimidad- **Tío Soun, ¿no se opuso?.**

**-No...-**negó con su cabeza a la vez que emitía la negativa**- como mi prometido oficial, era una de mis obligaciones estar a su lado **–limpió una lagrima que apenas escapaba de sus ojos.

**-¿Pero que no tú y él...?-**empezó a decir Samanta nuevamente no comprendiéndole.

**-Solo estaba roto entre nosotros, acordamos no decirlo, esperaríamos para ello**

**-Querida Akane, cuanto habrás sufrido, ¿por que no me informaste?** –le pregunto implantando paz en su tono- **sabes que hubiese abandonado todo para estar contigo.**

**-Lo sé** –sonrió ligeramente**- por eso no te lo dije, se que tienes muchas ocupaciones, que por eso nos dejaste, lo entiendo, simplemente no quería atosigarte, ¿sabes?, fui** **fuerte, por él y por mí, me enorgullece haberlo sido, traté de darle lo mejor de mi, hacerlo disfrutar de cada minuto de su vida, los doctores dijeron que con las quimios y demás medicamentos, su esperanza de vida aumentaría, pero eso no fue así…sobrevivió un año entero y empezando el siguiente, su enfermedad se complicó aún más…**-su voz se quebró, ante lo cual sintió como Samanta sujetaba su mano, la cual acepto y apretó expresando gratitud con el gesto ante el eminente apoyo fraternal- **no me separé de él nunca, estuve día y noche en el hospital con él, y me alegra haberlo hecho, verle sonreír era por lo que rezaba todas las noches **-limpió con su mano libre otra lágrima seguida de otra, la cual también se apresuró a limpiar- **murió a mediados de Enero** –respiró profundamente y expulsó el aire que segundos antes sintiera le ahogara- **le sostuve la mano, el miraba fijamente al blanco techo del cuarto de hospital, se despidió de mi, y yo me despedí de él, lo ultimo que me dijo fue que ya no sentía dolor….**-se abrazó a su hermana- **me alegré tanto Samanta, el había sufrido mucho, creí que iba a sentir un vacío enorme cuando se fuera,** **pero solo me alegré, la tranquilidad volvió, claro que sentía su ausencia, aún la siento, pero me sentí feliz de que por fin descansaba de tanto dolor…**

Samanta se había limitado a sobar su brazo en un gesto de ternura-** lamento tanto no haber estado contigo-**se sentía culpable.

Este comentario hizo que Akane levantara su cabeza para ver a su hermana- **Creo que era algo que tenia que encarar yo sola querida hermana** –sonrío tratando de tranquilizarla- **y bien pues...**-limpio completamente sus lágrimas- **después de su muerte, me matriculé en una escuela en Nerima, me decidí por psicología, pues después de lo que pasé, decidí tomar algunas sesiones terapéuticas por algunas cosas extrañas que me sucedieron…-**dijo recordando borrosamente el motivo que la llevó a decidir ir a terapia, pero no le dio importancia- **y pues me agrado el proceso de ayuda que ofrece esta profesión, y se dio que al año me ofrecieron la oportunidad de venir a estudiar a esta prestigiosa Universidad, y sin pensarlo acepte, era mi salvavidas para alejarme de tantos recuerdos y aquí estoy** –dijo sin más y con intención de cambiar el tema preguntó- **¿Me dirás por que sin explicaciones claras desapareciste 10 años? **–la pregunta generó ansiedad en Samanta.

**-Yo…pues, lo que pasa es que …-**empezaba a contestar cuando una apurada Shampoo salía de la cocina preguntando con nerviosismo algo sobre una caja.

**-Akane ¿nos diste de este café?** –Preguntó mostrando la caja rosa con escritos chinos-

Akane y Samanta voltearon a ver a Shampoo para saber de que hablaba, en la primera no hubo cambió alguno, pero Samanta empezó a sentir la misma ansiedad que ahora embargaba a Shampoo –**Sí **–fue la simple respuesta de Akane.

………………………………………….

……………………………….

Después de media hora conduciendo, habían llegado a una pequeña clínica algo modesta, se encontraba bastante alejada de la Universidad, de hecho del centro de la ciudad, la calle era completamente solitaria, y eso era lo más conveniente en su caso pensó Mitsuki.

Estacionó el coche en la acera de enfrente, y tras un suspiró dirigió su mirada a Hatsuke, quien se había mantenido en silencio durante todo el trayecto. –**Es hora, con cuidado y discretamente saque a la joven** –dirigió su vista a la parte trasera donde yacía la ensangrentada joven.

Como si fuese un robot, Hatsuke, bajo del coche, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la parte trasera del auto, abrió la puerta y por segundos miró a la malherida jovencita, realmente parecía que había sufrido mucho, justo se inclinaba cuando escuchó susurrar algo a la joven.

_**-La ..es..pa..da…-**_dijo apenas en un susurró audible y entendible- _**el..no..la vió…el quiere libertad**_…- dijo por último, ante lo que Hatsuke abrió desmedidamente los ojos, "¿el?" se refería a la criatura, al demonio del cual había vivido aterrorizado tanto tiempo, entonces estaba en lo correcto, la chica lo había enfrentado y había sobrevivido, pero esa cosa quería libertad, eso sería como el final del mundo, pensó aterrorizado, dirigió sus castaños ojos hacia Mitsuki, que se encontraba fuera del auto, hablando por celular, decidido tomó con cuidado a la joven en brazos, no le diría nada de lo que escuchó a la señorita Directora, desde hacia tiempo su desconfianza hacía ella había empezado a emerger.

**-Ya era hora** –dijo la mujer de oscura y larga cabellera, tras cortar la comunicación- **la clínica está en frente, vamos** –dijo tomando caminó al frente siendo seguida por Hatsuke, quien cargase con extremo cuidado a la jovencita.

Mitsuki abrió la puerta corrediza y cedió el paso a Hatsuke quien se quedo en la entrada, seguidamente se acercó a recepción la cual estaba sola, esperó a ver a alguna enfermera, su espera no fue por mucho, pues justo una se acercaba.

La enfermera mostraba un rostro amable, el cual se desfiguró al ver a la joven que cargaba Hatsuke- **Por dios, traeré una camilla enseguida** –dijo sin darle oportunidad a Mitsuki de hablar.

Tras unos segundos de espera, la misma enfermera con ayuda de otras dos venían empujando una camilla, en la cual colocaron a la joven, sus compañeras se encargaron de llevarla a urgencias para examinarla, mientras ella se quedo con los "familiares" al menos así pensó en el momento.

**-Soy la enfermera Yuka, su familiar será atendida en este momento por el doctor Wilson **–dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba un formulario y una pluma.

**-¿Wilson?–**repitió extrañada Mitsuki

**-Si, es americano, pero es uno de los mejores doctores** –sonrió ligeramente la enfermera- **ahora dígame ¿cual es el nombre de la chica?**

Esta pregunta la sacó de su estado de extrañes**- no lo sé** –dijo ante la sorpresa de la enfermera**- lo que sucede es que mi padre y yo** –dijo mirando a Hatsuke quien se encontraba sentado y con la cabeza gacha- **íbamos pasando por una de las calles de la ciudad, cuando inesperadamente vimos a la jovencita, tirada y muy golpeada** –masajeó su frente – **no pudimos dejarla ahí, usted comprende** –dijo expresando la mayor agunstia posible en su rostro.

**-Comprendo** –dijo sinceramente la enfermera, creyendo toda la historia dicha por Mitsuki – **¿Y no encontraron alguna identificación de la joven?**

**-No, ningún bolso estaba junto a ella** –dijo con tranquilidad- **mire nosotros simplemente no quisimos ser inhumanos, y la hemos traído para que sea examinada, a lo que pudimos ver, no parece una chica japonesa, lo más seguro es que es extranjera **–su semblante permaneció completamente serio**- yo me haré cargo de los gastos, realmente compadezco a esa pobre chica **–nuevamente inyecto amabilidad en sus ojos.

**-Me alegra que aún existan personas como usted** –sonrió conmovida la joven enfermera- **bien nos haremos cargo de todo, tomaré sus datos entonces y si gustan podrán irse a casa, y nosotros nos comunicaremos con ustedes, ya que la joven reaccione. **

**-Si, sería lo mejor** –sonrió ligeramente Mitsuki.

Tras tomar los datos y cubrir los gastos argumentando que así quedaba más tranquila y que si hacía falta algo más, se lo comunicaran, Mitsuki se despidió de la enfermera y justo salía junto con Hatsuke de la solitaria clínica, cuando este se detuvo.

**-¿Que pasa?** – miró a Hatsuke.

**-Adelántese, iré al baño del hospital a limpiar mis manos, no me agrada que estén llenas de sangre** –dijo con seriedad.

**-De acuerdo** –y sin más salió de la clínica.

Hatsuke por su parte se apresuró y alcanzó a la enfermera Yuka-** ¡Enfermera! **–dijo apresuradamente-

**-Si dígame** –volteó sorprendida

**-Verá mi hija es algo penosa, y siempre quiere ayudar, al grado de olvidar sus propias responsabilidades, y eso pasó ahora, olvidó que justo mañana salía de viaje y no estaría en su casa, así que, para que no haya problema y no llamen en vano a su casa, seria mejor que se comunicasen conmigo para informarme sobre el estado de la joven** –dijo amablemente.

**-¡Claro!** –Dijo sonriente- **vaya su hija si que es algo despistada** –se atrevió a decir de manera confiada la joven.

**-Si, lo es** –sonrió ligeramente y tras decirle a la amable enfermera los números en los que lo podía localizar, salió a prisa hacia el coche, que se encontraba en la acera de enfrente.

**-Listo –**dijo Hatsuke tras introducirse en el vehículo.

**-Creí que lavaría sus manos** –dijo observando las manos aún ensangrentadas de Hatsuke.

**-Es que…-**empezó a decir nerviosamente- **no había agua en los baños...-**rápidamente contestó, esperando creyese la mentira.

**-Me imagino, seguro somos sus primeros clientes** –dijo despectivamente- **en fin me alegra que el problema haya terminado, le di números falsos a la enfermera, así nos libramos de la molestia, en todo caso ya deje todo pagado**

**-Entonces ha mentido también en eso** –los ojos de Hatsuke enfocaron el joven rostro de Mitsuki, mientras internamente sentía alivió por haber regresado a darle su numero telefónico a aquella enfermera.

**-No podía decir la verdad** – respondió tranquilamente ante la expresión de incredulidad de Hatsuke, se ajusto el cinturón de seguridad y colocó la llave, encendiendo con esta el auto- **ahora le llevaré a su casa, ya es tarde- ** colocó un cambio y aceleró, la voz de Hatsuke no se escuchó en todo el camino de ida a su casa.

………………………………………….

……………………………….

El sonrojó era cada vez más notable en la cara de Shampoo y Samanta –**Dios Akane** –hablo la mujer china-**Sabes que** **nos has dado un tipo de afrodisíaco**- habló con un tono de voz alarmado.

**-¡Que yo qué!** –saltó de pronto poniéndose de pie la aludida, y empezando a sentir la alarma de peligro, pues justo empezaba a sentir que la temperatura en la habitación aumentaba, igual que el día anterior cuando, ella y él…, su cara ya estaba completamente roja **–¡Ranma!** –pronunció asustada.

**-¿Ranma?** –dijo nerviosamente Samanta, mientras tomaba una hoja de papel y la usaba como abanico- **¿quien es Ranma? **

Shampoo caminaba de un lado a otro, masajeando su cuello- **¿donde conseguiste esto?**, **solo se vende en china y aún para nosotros es difícil conseguir algo así** –dijo mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior ante la ansiedad.

La pregunta de samanta fue anulada por la de Shampoo, quien rápidamente dijo –**Yo se lo mandé** –dijo sin más aun ventilándose con la hoja de papel – **¡Pero te mande indicaciones! **–le dijo su querida hermana.

**-Claro** –dijo irónicamente- **decías tómalo cuando estés estresada y sola**–parafraseó la nota que contuviera la caja- **Ahora entiendo lo de sola** –dijo sarcásticamente.

**-Ay por dios…no falta mucho** –dijo nerviosamente Shampoo.

**-Si…creo que me iré a mi habitación** –dijo Samanta completamente roja.

**-¿A que se refieren?** –Preguntó con nerviosismo.

**-Te lo diré rápidamente por que yo también necesito ir a mi habitación…esto es tan vergonzoso** –dijo sintiendo con sinceridad sus palabras- **si estas con alguien "especial" es decir alguien por el que sientas algo y viceversa, este café desinhibe y pasas una noche** –hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente- **digamos que mágica, es decir, que jamás olvidarás.**

-¿**Y si estás sola?** –dijo de manera asustada la más joven de la estancia.

**-Igual tendrás una noche no tan mágica, pero si llena de cierto placer** –esta vez respondió Samanta –**digamos que llegas a una especie de orgasmo simultáneamente** –dijo sin pena- **pero sin necesidad de que alguien más te ayude a lograrlo, ¿me entiendes?** –dijo tras ver como Shampoo se introducía en la habitación que estaba al lado derecho de la de Akane.

**-Ay por dios…**-dijo horrorizada Akane- **Samanta esta me la vas a pagar** –dijo mientras veía como su querida hermana corría a la habitación que estaba a la izquierda de la suya, mordió su labio inferior y dijo para si misma- **todo es mental, puedo controlarlo… **–respiró pesadamente, tratando en vano de tranquilizarse, cuando de repente sintió una oleada de placer en su vientre bajo, lo que le hizo llegar a una conclusión- **no todo es mental…** –fue lo último que dijo mientras se introducía en su habitación, con rapidez se colocó en su cama y mordiendo la almohada sintió el primero de varios orgasmos de esa noche, mientras la culpa en su mente aumentaba -_Si Ranma supiera eso…por dios que vergüenza, creería que lo engañé para mi "bien" propio- _pensó avergonzada, uno por lo que su mente pensaba y dos por lo que su cuerpo sentía, se había colocado la almohada sobre su cara, para acallar aquellos sonidos vocales nada agradables para sus oídos, mientras sus manos fuertemente agarraban la orilla de la almohada.

………………………………………….

……………………………….

**-Umi, no…debes ayudarle** –apenas podía hablar después de haber sido brutalmente lastimado- **tú no dese..as.. est..o. **

**-Ryu realmente eres un tonto **–rió con burla el cuerpo sin vida frente a él- **creía que ese tema ya había quedado claro, y mientras estemos presos en esta dimensión, tu eres nuestro único entretenimiento**–se acercó con calma hacia él y justo al llegar se arrodillo, para permanecer a su altura, quedando su destrozada cara a centímetros de la del joven- **pero esto va a cambiar querido, no te preocupes más **–habló haciendo que un viento frió chocase contra la mejilla del joven- **la noche de oscuridad total, el pacto se cerrará y mi amó quedará libre y logrará cruzar a su gusto a la dimensión de los estúpidos mortales, lo que significa que dejará de necesitar de ti **–sonrió ligeramente- **ya no serás más su conexión entre una dimensión y otra amor…serás uno más de los nuestros** –rió estruendosamente ante el tumulto de sentimientos que se reflejaban en los azules ojos del joven.

………………………………………….

……………………………….

_**Notas de la autora. **_

Otra entrega más, un poco más larga que las anteriores, realmente me alegra haber terminado un capitulo más, y mientras más quiero llegar a su fin, siento que más se alarga, y es que ciertamente son muchas cosas las que hay todavía por revelar, espero que para el lector varias cosas ya estén más claras.

Oh y para quien se preguntó por que Akane se había entregado a Ranma, en el mismo capitulo en el cual insistió regresar a su casa por aquello de la decencia, creo que con este capitulo queda más que claro, todo fue por el bendito café, que por cierto, investigué y bueno no es que exista un café, pero si existen ciertas plantas que tienen la función de afrodisíacos en china, bastante interesante, pero también recuerdo que leí algo de que tenia su riesgo de peligrosidad.

En cuanto a la carrera que le puse a Shampoo, les seré sincera, no tenia idea de que ponerle, y la verdad sabiendo que esta una mujer completamente dada a sus leyes en la serie, pues que se me viene a la mente Derecho, igual y si pensamos bien, pudiera destacar en ello.

Les mando saludos a todos los que siguen aún mi historia, y en especial a quienes me han dejado saber lo que piensan sobre ella, a las cuales ya les he expresado por separado mi gratitud, e excepción de agatsu, quien no pude contestarle por así decir, de manera privada, así que, por este medio, lo haré.

Y agatsu, debo decirte que agradezco que mi fic te interesara, y si, mi intención fue que el inicio fuera confuso, para así irles dando piezas con las cuales formaran el rompecabezas del misterio que rodea toda la situación. Y el hecho de que mis capitulos se te hagan cortos, me motiva, ¿sabes?, pues quiere decir que mi fic no se esta tornando aburrido, y en ocasiones he tenido temor de que así sea, y me deja tranquila que me dejes claro que no lo es.

Gracias por tu comentario y por los comentarios de todas las demás, JAckesukA, Zizlilia y Nani-Inuyonaka.

Y bueno solo me resta desearles:

¡¡ Feliz Navidad y un prospero año nuevo,

Que todos sus deseos se cumplan

Hoy, mañana y siempre!!

_______________________

________________

_______

_Aredna-R_


End file.
